The Eight Travelers (HIATUS)
by Duublem
Summary: Apothecary. Merchant. Dancer. Warrior. Scholar. Thief. Cleric. Hunter. Eight tales. Eight travelers. One incredible adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The old man in his bed coughed violently, and without pause.

The nearby granddaughter, frightened out of her mind for her elder, begged the old man to stay strong despite his illness. She turned in the direction of the apothecary working next to her. The young brown-eyed apothecary wore a green jacket with a brown leather vest, along with beige pants and dark brown boots. The back of his disheveled, brown hair was tied in a short ponytail.

The granddaughter asked him in a mixture of hope and worry: "Can you really save him with that medicine of yours?"

The apothecary responded with pure optimism, in contrast to the granddaughter's nervous state: "You betcha! Just sit tight!"

The apothecary then finished his mixture, and proceeded to give his mixture to the ailing old man. The old man drank up the concoction, as the apothecary gleefully responded: "Bam! That should do 'er! Drink it down slowly now…"

The old man obliged, and soon found myself starting to achieve better health soon after drinking the mixture. He responded in delight: "Well, I'll be! Thank you my boy!"

The apothecary, pleased with the old man's smile and gratitude, responded as such: "Don't mention it. Just doing my job."

The apothecary then changed his expression to a more stern but nevertheless fair mood: "This'll stop the coughing for now, but your lungs have seen better days. Try to give the pipe a rest sir, hear?"

The old man understood the apothecary's request, and debated in his mind on changing his old habits for the kind man who healed him. The apothecary then turned and faced the granddaughter.

The granddaughter, responding in pure joy at the apothecary's help, expressed her happiness: "Oh, Alfyn. Thank you ever so much! How blessed we are to have an apothecary like you in our little village."

The granddaughter then reached into her pockets to pull out some money for Alfyn's help. She raised out her hand containing some leaves for the apothecary.

Alfyn, with little hesitation, voiced his rejection of payment to the granddaughter's offer: "Naw, it's on the house. Why don't y'all hold onto that and buy something tasty for you and your grandpa?"

Alfyn then changed the subject to assure the granddaughter of his care for her elder: "I'll be back to check in on him, okay?"

The granddaughter nodded, and stared in amazement at the apothecary who started to leave without taking her leaves. He had done his work with a smile and without pay, and that livened the spirit of the granddaughter. Alfyn exited the door of the grandfather's home, simply satisfied with the old man's better health.

**Later…**

At the cemetery, Alfyn approached one tombstone residing at the end of the graveyard looking out onto the Riverlands. Alfyn spoke to the grave in pure delight: "Did you see me, Ma? I whipped up an antitussive elixir like you wouldn't believe!"

Alfyn then changed his manner to a more contemplative tone: "Can't believe it's been a year already...Am I any closer to being the man I want to be? The man he was…"

A second voice approached the graveyard behind Alfyn. "Alf! I've been looking all over for you!"

Alfyn turned to regard his best friend with a smile: "Heya, Zeph. Done for the day?"

Zeph responded likewise with a smile on his face as well: "Yes, only two patients today. Having you around sure eases the burden. If only I could convince you to quit giving out discounts..."

Alfyn responded with a tinge of concern: "Aw, come on. The poor gal has enough trouble looking after old Alek. I can't very well take what little she has."

Zeph responded in a joking and jovial manner: "Hehehe. I'm just teasing you. You know that's what I like about you. If the villagers are healthy and happy, that's more than good enough for me."

Alfyn responded positively to Zeph's charm for him: "Haha, couldn't have said it better myself."

Zeph responded in a hopeful tone: "We may be new to this, but between the two of us, this village is in good hands."

Alfyn responded likewise: "Sure is. Plagues? Epidemics? Bring your worst!"

Zeph responded: "I'm counting on you, Alf. We all are. Who'd have thought that little troublemaker would turn out to be a top-notch apothecary, eh?"

Alfyn responded in a fancy and sophisticated tone of voice: "We can't all be born with a silver pestle in hand, Master Zeph."

Zeph smiled at Alfyn's joke, and turned in the direction of Alfyn's mother's grave: "Your mother would be proud."

Alfyn responded with a simple "Maybe."

Zeph turned back to Alfyn, and said: "Anyway...I should be getting back to Nina."

Alfyn responded in a poking but fun matter: "Yeah, beat it. Head on home, big brother."

Zeph nodded and turned to leave the graveyard. He stopped only a few stops from Alfyn. Zeph looked back at Alfyn and asked: "Hey, Alfyn? We've been friends ever since we've been small, right? I know you better than anyone. So be honest. You're keeping something from me, aren't you? I'm right, aren't I? The truth is-"

"Master Zeph!" said a third voice approaching the cemetery.

Alfyn and Zeph turned to face the third man approaching them.

"Master Zeph, you must come quickly! It's...it's your sister!"

**At Zeph's home…**

Zeph examined the injuries on his sister who was lying on her bed in an unconscious state.

"These look like bite marks" said Zeph. "Alfyn, could you take a look as well?"

Alfyn nodded and obliged, taking his own look at his friend's sister. Alfyn then turned back to Zeph. "She's fallen into a deep trance. This is worse than we thought" said Alfyn.

"Indeed" replied Zeph. "Nina's the only family I have. If I lost her, I'd...I mean, it's safe to assume she was bitten by something poisonous, but what? Without knowing the nature of the poison…

"Yeah, the wrong medicine could make things worse, and quick" replied Alfyn.

Zeph yelled in anger: "Damn it all! What foul beast did this to my Nina?!"

Alfyn responded in a calm and reassuring tone: "Let me ask around. Maybe somebody saw something."

Zeph nodded, his frustration relaxed by Alfyn's kind nature. Alfyn proceeded to the door and walked out of Zeph's home to check with the other villagers in his home of Clearbrook.

The village of Clearbrook surrounded a river that widened in one end which lead to the ocean nearby, with grass and dirt adorning the paths throughout the community. Several trees grew besides the homes of the villagers, but compared to the forests of the Woodlands the trees in the Riverlands were not overwhelming the presence of the village and the river nearby. The buildings were small but effective for the villagers to carry out their lives, with little space for decadence to be shown throughout the village. The villagers regarded their simple lives near the forests and rivers as one that is pure and fulfilling due to the natural beauty of their setting. The weather brought its fair share of rains and sunlight, but on the day that Alfyn sought to heal his friend's sister the weather presented few clouds to block the shining sun.

After Alfyn stepped out of Zeph's home, he noticed a little girl playing near the babbling brook that passed below the village. Alfyn quickly recognized the girl as Nina's childhood friend Lily, and then proceeded to head over to her to inquire about Nina receiving her wounds. Lily acted very hesitant to speak at the mention of Nina's sickness and the cause of it.

Alfyn continued to probe Lily. "Come on now, Lily. The bite marks on Nina's leg. You sure you don't know where they came from? I wanna help your friend, but I'm an apothecary, not a miracle worker. If I don't know what bit her, there ain't nothing I can do. You wanna help her too, right? So just tell me...please?"

Lily understood Alfyn's intentions, and obliged for the man who was being so gentle in his interrogation of her. "Nina wanted to pick waterblooms for her brother. I wasn't so sure about it, but I went with her to that cave. And then...this giant snake came out of the bushes, and...and…"

Alfyn gasped in shock, and proceeded to confirm his suspicions about the snake.

"What kind of snake? Was it black?"

Lily shook her head to Alfyn's question, leading to him fearing for the next possibility:

"Don't tell me...Was it amber with blotches on its back?"

Lily nodded in response. Alfyn's nervousness amplified from her confirmation.

"The Flame take me...A blotted viper!"

Lily hung her head down in shame for her friend's condition: "I'm sorry...I know we're not supposed to go there. B-but Nina wanted it to be a surprise, so...so she told me to keep it secret, and…"

Alfyn understood Lily's explanation, and comforted the poor girl: "Thanks, Lily. You've told me all I needed. You were a brave girl to bring Nina back here. Don't you worry anymore about that scary snake, you hear?"

**Back at Zeph's home…**

"Good gods...a blotted viper?" asked Zeph in fear at Alfyn's honest answer.

Alfyn responded in worry as well: "A nasty critter if there ever was one. This ain't good."

Zeph looked at his sister before responding in a methodical manner: "The poison is spreading through her veins as we speak. I must prepare an antidote with all haste. But I need to get my hands on the original venom. There's supposed to be a nest of vipers in the Cave of Rhiyo, yes?"

Alfyn nodded in response, his fear maintaining a grip on him at the thought of approaching the vipers.

"I'll leave at once. Look after Nina for me" said Zeph.

Alfyn tensed at the thought of Zeph going into the cave, and stopped his friend as he started to leave.

"Hold on, Zeph. You look after her. I'll go."

Zeph tensed up as well at Alfyn's quick disregard for his own safety.

"Aflyn, are you mad?! I'm responsible for Nina. I won't let you risk your life like this!"

Nina's faint voice approached Zeph's ears:

"Unh...Zeph...where are you?"

"Nina! I'm here Nina!" shouted Zeph.

"Zeph… will you hold my hand?" asked a half-conscious Nina.

"See, Zeph? She needs you" said Alfyn.

Zeph held his sister's hand as he regarded his friend in frustration for Alfyn's eagerness at the possible cost of his own health.

"Thanks, Alf. Come back safe, you hear?"

Alfyn nodded and, without hesitation, headed for Zeph's door so that he can leave eastward from the village towards the Cave of Rhiyo.

**Later...**

As Alfyn walked on the path towards Rhiyo, he contemplated on Zeph's worries. He understood why his friend thought he was reckless, but to Alfyn healing others is more important than worrying about his own health. He never had the chance to repay the compassion that that man gave to Alfyn by saving his life. The only thing that Alfyn can offer for gratitude is to save the lives of others just as that man saved Alfyn's, and though Alfyn was frightened out of his mind at the thought of facing the blotted viper he wasn't going to let Nina suffer anymore.

Alfyn's thoughts were interrupted by a large black and yellow shape with wings flying towards him. Alfyn quickly recognized the yellow moving shape as a giant river wasp, and just managed to duck out of the way before the wasp's stinger could hit him. Alfyn pulled out the handaxe he used as his weapon in case of attacks and promptly used the axe to swipe at the wasp. The wasp kept swerving to avoid Alfyn's axe attacks, just as Alfyn swerved to avoid the wasp's stings.

"I'm kind of on an important mission right now, so please bug off!" yelled Alfyn as he hit the wasp with the handle of his axe. The wasp was sent flying until it hit the branch of a tree nearby, before promptly escaping from the axe wielder.

"Whew...now that that's out of the way…"

Alfyn stored his handaxe as he kept on walking, soon coming upon an entrance into a dark area where the stream next to his path continued. Alfyn recognized the dark inside area as the Cave of Rhiyo, and proceeded to enter for the sake of Zeph and Nina.

Alfyn tensed as he pulled out his lantern and lit it, keeping the light close to him as he approached the dark space barely lit by holes in the rock ceiling surrounding the cave. Alfyn walked on a path of rock through the black atmosphere, passing stalactites and waterfalls spewing out of holes across the cave walls into the streams that passed through the cave.

Alfyn soon came upon a grassy area directly lit by one of the ceiling holes. Flowers surrounded the grassy circle within the cave, and he quickly recognized the flowers as waterblooms. Alfyn remarked upon the waterblooms:

"Not just a pretty sight. Makes a good bitters, too. No wonder it's Zeph's favorite."

_What an angel, coming all the way here to pick up flowers for her brother _thought Alfyn as he recalled Lily's testimony of why Nina came here.

"Hsssssssss!"

Alfyn turned in the direction of the hissing noise, and came upon the sight of an amber snake with grey blotches on its skin.

"And if you ain't just the fellow I was looking for. Sorry to drop in unannounced. Say, don't suppose you could spare a rip of snakebit, could ya?"

"Hsssssssshhhaaa!" replied the blotted viper.

"Oh, no, don't get up. I'll help myself" said Alfyn in a sarcastic remark.

"Hsssssss!"

Alfyn stopped playing around and proceeded to hold his axe firm, ready to do battle with the giant viper.

"Well shucks, if you insist. But let me give you a hand."

The viper geared its body back before proceeding to strike at Alfyn with fangs open and wide. Alfyn dodged to the left and missed the viper's bite, and proceeded to mock the snake.

"Ha! Try again!"

The viper hissed before using its tail to sweep across the floor and hit Alfyn. Alfyn reacted in just enough time to jump out of contact with the sweeping tail. Alfyn's jump landed him closer to the viper, as it proceeded to use its tail to circle around Alfyn so that it could catch and constrict its meal. Before the tail could crush Alfyn, he proceeded to jump on top of the circling tail coming towards him so that he was face to face with the head of the tall viper as a result of his jump. While in the air, Alfyn proceeded to use the handle side of his axe to smack the viper right in the middle of its skull with a firm swing directly down onto the snake's cranium. The snake was momentarily stunned, its head closer to the ground as Alfyn used the opportunity to swing the axe handle back and forth across the snake's head before the viper lied down in an unconscious state.

"Sorry, my hand slipped."

Alfyn proceeded to walk towards the viper's mouth and open it up to get a look at the serpent's fangs.

"What's that, take all the venom I need? Don't mind if I do."

After Alfyn gathered all the venom necessary for a cure, he proceeded to start heading back to the entrance of the cave.

"Hold tight, Nina. I'm on my way."

**At Zeph's home…**

"Zeph...it hurts…" said a sick Nina groaning in pain.

"It'll be all right, Nina" replied her worried brother. "Alf'll be back any moment now. He's never let us down. When Father died and left the two of us alone, I didn't know what to do. The truth is, I didn't think I'd be able to raise you and protect you on my own. But Alf was always there to lend a helping hand. When he told me he wanted to study together and become an apothecary himself, he gave me the strength to carry on. He's always so humble, apologizing for being a burden on me. But the truth is, I'm the one who's been relying on him all this time. If only I could be more like him."

Zeph heard his door open as he looked and saw his best friend. "Alfyn!"

Alfyn responded: "Did you miss me? Heh, sorry it took so long."

Zeph said: "Oh, Alfyn! Thank the gods you're safe." Alfyn pulled out the venom and showed it to Zeph.

"The venom...You really did it!"

Alfyn asked: "I trust you can take it from here?"

Zeph answered: "I'll get started at once."

Zeph started to head towards Nina as he heard Alfyn speak again: "Hang in there, friend."

Zeph nodded, extremely comforted just by Alfyn's presence alone. He appreciated his friend's willingness to brave the viper and other dangers just for his little sister, whom he would save.

**Later that night...**

Alfyn stood in front of Zeph's home, worrying about his friend but wanting to believe in his capabilities.

_You know, Zeph,_ thought Alfyn, _I've given it all to be the best apothecary I can be. To be more like you-know-who. But sometimes, I feel like I'm still so far away. All it'd take is a stiff breeze to blow this backwater village right off the map. And yet, this is where I was born and raised. Where I learned my craft. It's got grouchy Gertas, who I ain't never seen smiling. Meryl's got her act together, but she still needs a shoulder to cry on now and then. Gotta keep an eye on old Alek's cough, too. And you, Zeph. I've been giving you a hard time since the gods know when. You invited me to study together with you under your father. Took care of the books after we went into business together...Right. What was I thinking? I better stick around here after all. But not here. I better go see how Zeph is holding up._

Just as Alfyn proceeded to open Zeph's door, Alfyn was surprised by the door opening and his friend coming out to inform him.

"Alf! The Flame take me, it worked! Nina's feeling better by the hour!"

"I knew it Zeph. With you on the job, was there ever any doubt?"

"Thank you, Alfyn, for everything. You...you saved my sister's life. How can I ever repay you?"

Alfyn shook his head, and answered: "Don't even mention it. I helped out someone in a bind. Simple as that."

Zeph's eyes widened upon hearing Alfyn's reply: "Those words. I remember...when we were still small, and the Great Pestilence came. Father could cure every disaster known to man, but for the first time, he was at a loss. Then one day, a traveler came to town bearing an elixir the likes of which we'd never seen…"

**Several years ago...**

"Aye, this'll do it" said the apothecary to the young ailing boy lying on his bed. The apothecary proceeded to help the boy drink from the elixir that would cure his illness.

The young boy, named Alfyn, showed his gratitude: "Thanks, Mister. But why'd you save me? We ain't got no money, you know."

The apothecary proceeded to answer the boy's question: "Listen, son, and listen well. I saw someone in a bind, and I helped him out. Simple as that."

Alfyn's eyes widened in response to the simple answer given to him: "Shucks. I hope I can do that too someday."

**Back to the present...**

"Ever since that day, you've worked your damnedest to become just like your hero. To help people out just like he did" said Zeph.

"Oh, um, is that how it went?" asked Alfyn.

"Alfyn. We've been together forever now. So I can tell. You want to leave this place, don't you? You want to travel the world and help as many people as you can. Just like him…"

Alfyn sighed and responded to Zeph's intuition: "This is my home. I know you're a skilled apothecary, Zeph. At least as good as...no, probably even a little better than me. But I can't leave you to look after the whole village on your own. Besides, who else'd cut your ego down to size? Who'll listen to Gerta's grumblings? And Meryl's tales of unrequited love?"

Zeph quickly answered Alfyn: "I will! I'll do it all! Don't you worry about anything. I'll see that the villagers are happy and healthy. I swear it on my life. So go out and see the realm, Alf. Do it with your heart at ease and your head held high."

Alfyn responded with a simple "Oh, shucks."

**The next day, at the cemetery...**

"Guess what, Ma? I'm going on a journey! Time to see just how far my talents will go. I'm gonna save folks the world over. Just like the man who saved me. Keep an eye on me, would ya?"

Alfyn turned from his mother's grave, and was just starting to leave when he noticed Zeph approaching.

"Alf! Thank the gods you're still here."

"Come on, Zeph. I didn't ask for a going-away party."

Zeph chuckled. "Just a little present for the road. It's nothing special, but…I want you to take my satchel. That way, no matter how far you travel, I'll be right there with you."

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said it was nothing special."

Zeph responded: "It was the only thing that came to me."

Alfyn proceeded to grab the satchel that Zeph was holding out in front of him.

"Thanks, Zeph. I'll take good care of it. Here. Why don't you hold onto mine, too?" asked Alfyn as he held his satchel out in front of him towards Zeph.

"Now there's a plan! I'll put it to good use, Alf" responded Zeph as he proceeded to grab Alfyn's satchel.

"Alrighty then. See ya around."

Zeph nodded. "Be safe out there, friend."

Alfyn nodded as well, and turned from his friend towards the entrance to the cemetery. Alfyn left the cemetery and very soon, Clearbrook.

And so Alfyn set forth on his journey to travel far and wide and ease the pain of the sick and suffering. Just as one man once did for him. Little did he know what awaited him in his travels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The young merchant yawned as she woke up in her room. "Well, the shop ain't gonna stock itself!"

She proceeded to wear a white dress with the collar popped upwards, reaches below her knees, and yellow ribbons tied around her short and puffed sleeves. She completed her outfit with a brown leather vest and boots, along with a large grey backpack she took the burden of carrying. The girl sported green eyes and and short brown hair with bangs on each side of her face.

The merchant left her room to greet her parents, both tending the store they lived in. "Morning, Ma! Morning, Pa!"

The girl's father, Olneo, greeted her in return: "Morning, Tressa! Looks like our number one employee is ready for another day of work!"

Tressa nodded gleefully. "Sure am! And I'll start by stocking up the store."

Tressa proceeded to head to the front door, before her father stopped her.

"Hold your seahorses, young lady! Tell me: what are the three things a merchant needs most?"

Tressa answered: "They need to be smiley, mannerly, and early! Thought you had me, didn't you?"

"Hehehe. You're too clever for me, Tressa. Now off ye go!"

"Leave it to me, Pa!"

Tressa's mother, Marina, cautioned her daughter: "Be careful out there, Tressa. Oh, those pirates have been causing trouble around the tavern lately. If you see them, you make sure to keep a wide berth, you hear?"

Tressa responded to her mother: "Got it, Ma! Be back in two ripples of the tide!"

Tressa left through the front door as Olneo regarded his wife: "There she goes. She reminds me of myself when I was that age. Always running off somewhere, wanting to prove myself a full-fledged merchant."

"Don't flatter yourself, dear. Our Tressa is something special."

"Hehe. That she is."

Tressa left her home as she proceeded to walk through her town of Rippletide. It was composed of several two-story buildings built with solid brick and concrete, as was befitting a port town within the Coastlands. Several boats docked in the pier, which itself lied adjacent to a marketplace among which Tressa received her supplies for her family's store.

At the marketplace, a fisherman regarded the approaching girl: "Well, if it ain't the hardest-working' merchant in town! Ye even beat some fishermen to the pier."

"Hehe. Don't sound so surprised! We both know the early bird gets the worm. Or, in our case, the fish!"

The fisherman responded: "Yer darn right it does. Well, here's the catch of the morning."

Tressa regarded the fisherman's captured goods: "Blue marlin, I see. A big one, too. With lots of good meat on its bones...I can give you this much for it."

The fisherman looked at the coins Tressa was holding, before replying: "It's worth a li'l more than that. This one's a whopper!"

"I guess I'll just have to take my business elsewhere then. Your hook snagged its innards. I was willing to overlook the damage, but…"

"Fine. Ye got yourself a deal, missy."

Tressa smiled in glee: "Pleasure doing business with you!"

Tressa handed the fisherman her gold, before he regarded her: "Ye drive a hard bargain. Yer a born natural at negotiating. I was wrong to underestimate ye."

Tressa chuckled. "Ya got that right! I may not look like much, but I can haggle with the best of them."

"I learned my lesson. Well, don't be a stranger!"

"I won't! Thanks again!" Tressa shook hands with the fisherman, before she turned to her next objective. "Next stop, wine!"

Tressa proceeded to grab a bottle of wine from a beverage vendor near her home, who ended up selling the bottle for a mere 50 leaves.

"Another day, another deal! A deal so good, it was practically a steal! This outta liven up our little shop!"

Tressa reflected on her words as she stopped on a bridge connecting the pier to Rippletide's buildings before she hung her head down: "Our _little_ shop…Just me, Ma, and Pa...if I don't take over, who will?"

Tressa turned her towards the sea. "The ocean is so vast."

_I always wonder...What do I really want to do? What do I really want in life? And then I wonder...What lies beyond the horizon?_

Tressa's contemplative thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of a large ship approaching the pier.

**Meanwhile, at the marketplace…**

"Koff-koff-koff-hack-hack!" wheezed an old street vendor at Rippletide's center of wares.

"Oh dear Flame! Honey, are you alright?!" said the vendor's wife.

The vendor replied, trying to compose himself: "I'm fine honey. It's just a bad cou-" But the vendor couldn't bring himself to finish his train of thought, as he found himself continually coughing and hacking violently again. His wife's eyes widened in fear at her husband's condition, until a young apothecary appeared right next to the vendor's wife.

"Sir, I have to ask. Do you use the pipe often?" inquired the apothecary towards the vendor.

"Why, I've been using the pipe for fifty-odd years now" answered the vendor after finishing his last cough.

Alfyn sighed in annoyance. "Oh boy. You remind me of a guy in my village who just couldn't quit the damn thing. But let's put the withdrawal talks off later, right now I need to treat that cough."

"Now please, don't worry yourself kid. I'm just fine. Ain't no pipe going to ruin my breathin-" But the old man found himself suddenly coughing with his head completely bent over, just as the apothecary pulled out a concoction appropriate for old smokers who just don't know when to give up.

"Please drink this sir" requested the apothecary. "It'll help put off the coughs for a while."

The old man, starting to understand how severe his cough was by this point, obliged the young apothecary and drank the concoction that the apothecary was holding in his hand. Soon, the vendor found himself feeling much better. "Why thank you, young man. I don't know how much you charge for this drink, but I wouldn't expect little from one who knows his craft well."

The apothecary replied: "Don't worry about the price, old man. I just saw someone in a bind, and I wanted to help him out. Though quitting the pipe, even if it's just for a bit, can really help you out. But I'm not gonna push ya too much. The name's Alfyn, by the way…"

**Meanwhile, at the dock...**

"Drop anchor!"

An anchor did indeed drop from the large ship, as Tressa regarded its arrival: "I haven't seen that ship around here before. Wonder where it came from." Tressa headed towards the area where the new ship was parked.

The owner of the ship stepped onto the dock, before he examined Rippletide: "What a dreary town...But it carries a delectable scent. Its cuisine may be promising."

The captain proceeded to walk towards the town, before he noticed the girl eyeing his ship. "What's the matter, lass? You look like a fish out of water."

Tressa asked: "Is this a trading ship?"

"Indeed, and I am its captain."

"Well, Captain, the name's Tressa. I'm a merchant in this town."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure you have all kinds of neat cargo onboard. Say, would you mind if I take a peek? I'd love to see what you've brought from overseas."

The captain chuckled. "You have a true merchant's eye, lass. You gaze at a simple trading ship as if it were made of solid gold. Alas, I only allow passage to those I trust."

Tressa held her head down at the captain's rejection, before hearing sounds of crashing and cluttering coming from the marketplace. "What was that? I'll go check it out." Tressa proceeded to head towards the source of the distracting noise.

"Busy as a bream, that one" said the captain as he saw Tressa leave.

**At the marketplace...**

"Don't, I beg you!" said the frightened street vendor towards the pirates approaching the old man to rob him and his wares. "This is all I have left…"

The thinner pirate, sporting a thin chin curtain beard along with brown pants and a short brown vest, replied to the vendor: "Then we be in the same boat, matey. We got nothing left ourselves. Ain't that right, Makk?"

The larger pirate, sporting a mustache along with blue pants with a brown belt and a short green vest, as well answered his accomplice: "Aye, Mikk. And when we be needing something, we be taking it. Tis what pirates do, after all."

"Please, have mercy" begged the vendor.

A lackey approached his two captains. "Sirs! I got the goods from that there shop!"

Mikk responded in frustration towards the lackey: "Everyone knows there's only one captain around me, and it'd be me."

Makk replied: "Hah! Everyone knows I be the captain and yer me first mate."

"We'll see about that, Makk, ya scurvy swine!"

"Aye, we will, Mikk, ye scabby-bottomed sea bass!"

The two captains then heard two different voices speak up: "Hey! Stop that!"

Mikk and Makk turned to see a young merchant and apothecary shouting at them. Tressa spoke up: "The people here are merchants and fishermen doing all they can to put food on the table. Have a heart! Don't steal what little they have from them!"

Mikk responded: "How's this for heart? I'll give ye one chance to shove off, kid."

Makk added: "Best to be on yer way, little one. We're doing grown-up business here."

Tressa growled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mikk looked upon Tressa's goods, and remarked: "Well, well. What ye got there, kid?

Makk answered: "It's rainbow wine! And it'll be ours now!"

Makk swiped the rainbow wine from Tressa's pack. "A brat like ye wouldn't appreciate it none anyways. We're doing ye a right favor by taking it off yer hands. Now say 'thank ye.'"

Tress quickly reached her temper. "Give it back!"

Alfyn looked towards Tressa and spoke to her with concern for her rising anger. "Don't worry about your wine and these peoples' goods. I'll get them back from these low-lifes." Alfyn then turned his attention towards Mikk and Makk. "I'm only going to ask you once to give everything you took from these people back to them." Just as Alfyn finished his sentence, Makk stomped towards Alfyn and decked the apothecary hard enough in the face to leave him dazed and stunned on the ground.

"Or you're going to do what now?" asked a mocking Makk.

Tressa gasped at the apothecary lying face-down on the ground, and soon boiled in rage towards the pirates. "Why you-"

"That's enough lass" said the familiar voice of the captain as he approached Tressa and the pirates. "You and that young man have got pluck, I'll give you that. But they don't look like the types who'll listen to reason, savvy?"

Makk replied: "That lily-livered scalawag knows what he's talking about, kid. Best take his advice to heart. In this world, the strong take while the weak quake."

Mikk shouted: "Thank ye kindly for the loot, ye deck-wetting worms!"

Makk said his goodbyes as well: "Aye, it's been a bloody pleasure."

The pirates left as the captain turned his attention back towards Tressa. "There's no need to pretend, lass. Your legs are trembling."

"It's just a cramp, that's all" replied Tressa.

"Not even the best merchant can buy back his life once it's taken from him" said the captain.

"I know, but…"

Alfyn groaned as he became fully conscious again and started to stand up from the punch that left him with a cracked and bloody nose. Tressa turned her attention to Alfyn and helped him on his feet.

"Those damn pirates. Are you alright?" asked Alfyn to Tressa.

"I should be asking you that mister. That big one hit you so hard I was ready to fight them because of how much they hurt you" responded Tressa.

"Don't worry about me. I know how to treat that punch I got. I'd feel worse if something bad happened to you because of me. Oh, and, the name's Alfyn by the way."

Alfyn held his hand out to Tressa, and Tressa reciprocated the gesture. "I'm Tressa. I'd say it's nice to meet you Alfyn, but the pirates didn't make our meeting a nice one."

"Yeah, tell me about it" replied Alfyn.

The old street vendor robbed by the pirates spoke up: "Why won't they just leave us alone? Those pirates should be out at sea! Instead, they're holed up in the Caves of Maiya, west of town. What do I do now?"

Tressa and Alfyn heard the vendor's words, and understood where to go now. They both turned their heads towards the direction of the Caves of Maiya, just as the captain turned his attention to them. "Going somewhere, lass and laddie? If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were setting a course straight for the pirates' den. Awfully rash, wouldn't you say?"

Tressa and Alfyn both thought about how dangerous it would be to face the pirates, but also understood the harm they caused to the townsfolk of Rippletide. Tressa and Alfyn both looked and nodded at each other, understanding what the other wanted. They were both happy to see someone else supporting them on their mission to retrieve the town's wares from the thieves responsible for taking said wares.

"And still you intend to go, I see" remarked the captain. "That must mean you have a foolproof plan of attack. And a weapon, of course. You wouldn't dare go empty-handed, would you? Only a fool would think they could haggle their wares back from dastardly pirates."

Tressa raised her voice towards the captain: "I know, but I can't just sit by and do nothing! Those poor people might starve if they don't get their belongings back! On my honor as a merchant, I can't let them get away with this!"

"And on my honor as an apothecary, I can't let these people suffer because of those pirates" said Alfyn.

"A fine choice of words, lass and laddie."

"Really?" asked Tressa.

"Aye, if you're so determined, I won't stop you...on the condition that you let me help."

"How so?" asked Tressa.

"I'm willing to part with some of my wares if you think they'll prove useful on your journey. If there's something that catches your eye, consider it yours...for the right price, of course."

Tressa's mood brightened at the captain's offer to help. "Deal!"

Tressa and Alfyn looked among the captain's wares, before Tressa settled upon purchasing a spear, crossbow, and sleepweed.

"I understand the use in the spear and the crossbow, but why would you choose sleepweed?" asked the captain.

"I'm sure those pirates must be exhausted after all that looting. So I thought I'd help them relax by slipping some of this into their wine."

The captain laughed. "You're a clever one, aren't you? Off you go, then. And be safe out there, lass."

"Thank you! By the way, Captain...why are you helping me?"

The captain answered: "Because my eye tells me to do so. As a fellow merchant, I'm sure you understand. We appraise with our eyes. And mine tell me there's something special about you."

"Hehe. I see. Thank you, Captain" said Tressa as the captain nodded and started walking back to his ship.

Alfyn turned his attention to Tressa with the sleepweed in her hand. "You're not kidding when you said you'll knock them out with that. That amount of sleepweed you have for knocking out the pirates should last until, at the very least, the sun is in the center of the sky tomorrow."

"Exactly" said Tressa. "I've got a barrel of wine back at my house. I can use it to mix with the sleepweed, and bam! We've got ourselves a lovely gift for the pirates."

"Sounds good to me" said Alfyn. "And if you don't mind, I can help mix the herb. Hell, I can probably get it right to keep them knocked out for two days."

Tressa felt elated at the apothecary's offer to help in the mixture. "Thanks for the assist. Come on. Let's get to my place and grab that wine." Tressa turned her attention towards the direction of her home, before she stopped and turned to Alfyn. "Oh, and please don't tell my parents we're going to that cave. They would never let me out of that house again."

Alfyn nodded. "You know, to be honest, I don't want you to get hurt going to that cave. But at the same time, I know you'd just go there without me anyway. Guess we've both got at least one thing in common."

"And what's that?" asked Tressa.

"We're both stubborn asses" said Alfyn.

Tressa smirked at Alfyn's comment and lightly jabbed him on his shoulder. "You got that right."

**At Tressa's home…**

"Oh dear, where could Tressa be?" asked Marina.

"Probably still paying for goods with great deals on her part, honey" answered Olneo. "I sensed that kind of determined and non-stop spirit within her before she left."

As Olneo finished his sentence, the door to his shop opened and both Tressa and a young man entered. "I guarantee you sir, that our wine is the best wine you'll have across the entire continent of Orsterra" said Tressa.

"No kidding? I've had plenty of drinks where I'm from, and those are pretty hard to match in satisfaction" said Alfyn.

"You've only had your drinks in the Riverlands, Alfyn. You've never acquired the fine taste one would pick up here in Rippletide, let alone the Coastlands" said Tressa as she then turned her attention towards a nearby barrel of wine. "All you need is one barrel of my family's wine, and you'll be set for the happiest experience in your life."

Olneo and Marina were simultaneously impressed and concerned with Tressa's praise and exaggeration of their wine stock, and were wondering where Tressa was going with her offer to the young man Alfyn.

"One barrel, eh?" pondered Alfyn. "Call me intrigued. I suppose I can try this stuff back at my place. Let me just pay for the wine and I'll be on my way."

"Oh no, I insist on delivering your product" said Tressa as she grabbed one side of the barrel to lift up. Alfyn quickly got to the other side and lifted the barrel as well. "Well, if you insist, then I'm helping you take this thing back to where I'm staying."

"Very well" said Tressa as the two went out the door with a barrel of wine in their hands.

"That man didn't pay for the wine. I sure hope Tressa knows what she's doing" said Marina.

"Don't worry, dear. One of the best ways to make loyal customers is to treat them like your friends" said Olneo. "I bet that by the end of this day, that young man is gonna wish he had found us sooner. And it's all thanks to Tressa."

**Outside...**

Alfyn grabbed Tressa's sleepweed and proceeded to mix the entire herb into the barrel of wine they had. "Hehe. That should do the trick. Now to make a special delivery to the Caves of Maiya!"

"You said it!" responded Tressa.

**On the sandy path towards the Caves of Maiya...**

"Hey. You really think they're gonna buy our 'apology'?" asked Alfyn.

"Without a doubt" said Tressa. "A merchant's gotta know her customers well to get anything sold. Those guys may be tough and mean, but they're far from smart. They'd sooner believe in our apology if it means they get wine, than disbelieve us and lose all that good wine." Tressa then looked to see a pirate guarding the mouth of the cave. "Here we are. Ready?"

"Ready" said Alfyn.

Both of them proceeded to approach the guarding pirate.

"Ahoy there, me hearty!" said Tressa.

"Not _you _again! You both looking for more trouble?" said the pirate.

Tressa answered the pirate: "No siree! I came to apologize on behalf of my town. We should've known we didn't stand a chance against you swashbucklers. This is for you. I hope you can forgive us."

Alfyn pushed the barrel of wine towards the pirate. "Here ya go. One full barrel of wine for your whole crew."

The pirate looked ecstatic at the sight of the barrel. "The captains will be happy to see this."

The pirate grabbed the barrel and proceeded to enter the cave to present the gift to his bosses.

"Hehe. Bottoms up" said Tressa.

**A few hours later…**

"Man, the wait is killing me. I feel like at this point they should all be knocked out from the wine by now" said Tressa.

"You're right, Tressa. It should be just about time for the sleepweed to overwhelm them" said Alfyn.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get everybody's stuff back!"

"I know, but we should move quietly because they might still hear our footsteps while they doze off. Before we go in, I just wanted to say thanks for coming along Tressa. I was planning to face those pirates all by myself, and here you come with a cool plan of putting the sleepweed into their wine and convincing them to drink it. I know it's not easy to face something this dangerous, but believe me when I say I'm scared too. But what matters is that we help the other people are suffering, because it's the right thing to do."

"Thanks Alfyn. I'm glad you came along as well. You were right when you said I would've left even if you told me not to go. Having you here makes me feel safer, and it reminds me of how careful I have to be. Seeing you punched like that made me all worried, but you're right about helping others. Those thieves took my town's way of living, and I'm not gonna stop myself from doing the right thing like you. If you want to leave and head to back to Rippletide now, I won't blame you. Being nervous isn't something I could easily hide, as that captain pointed out."

"You kidding? I didn't come this far just to leave like a coward and let others suffer because I didn't help them out of their binds. Whatever happens to me, so be it. I'll be happy when Rippletide's happy and you're happy. Now let's get those wares back from those damn pirates" said Alfyn.

**Inside the cave…**

Alfyn and Tressa noticed the guard pirate lying with his back against a natural wall in the cave while snoring.

"Looks like the sleepweed worked like a charm" whispered Tressa.

"Sure does, but let's be careful" whispered Alfyn back to Tressa.

The two stepped quietly through the cave, passing by the bodies of several sleeping pirates until they came upon a huge stash of Rippletide's supplies in the back of the cave.

Tressa noticed Mikk and Makk sleeping near their stolen goods.

_I hope there's treasure in your dreams, because there won't be any here when you wake up! Hehe…_ thought Tressa.

She then turned to see Alfyn already starting to grab all the town's goods, and proceeded to head over to him to help carry all that stuff out.

"Hey! What're you doing here?!"

The two turned to see the captain Mikk awake and looking directly at them.

"Us?" asked Tressa. "Er, well, we just came back to get the cask. We'll be going now…"

"Oh, that's mighty kind of ya" said Mikk in a mocking tone. "Makk, ye lazy sack of bones, get up! We got ourselves a couple of intruders!"

Makk then suddenly got up and exclaimed "What?!"

Alfyn remarked at the sight of the man who decked him and was now awake. "Oh no…"

"Hey, I know you! Yer those two morons from the town" said Makk. "Ohhh...I get it now. Ye came to steal our loot while we was sleeping, didn't ye? Ye got guts, ye both. But guts alone won't get ye far in this world."

"We don't forgive none what tries to take our hard-earned loot" said Mikk.

Tressa speak in a more angered tone. "Hard-earned? You stole all of this! You don't understand the meaning of _earning_ anything! You don't understand all the love and care that went into making those products. How hard those people have to work to earn the satisfaction of their customers! And it's up to merchants like me to make sure these products find their way into the hands of those who can appreciate them! So on my honor as a merchant, I will get those goods back!"

Alfyn nodded to Tressa. "You're right Tressa. These guys don't realize how much pain they're causing from stealing these people's livelihoods. I'm not a warrior, but I made a promise to myself to never let anyone suffer while I have the power to save them. So even if these pirates kick my ass, I won't back down on my honor as an apothecary."

Tressa smirked. "You said it, ya stubborn ass. Now, let's down to business" Alfyn smirked at Tressa's comment as well.

"Yer shark bait, brats!" said Mikk.

"Don't expect us to go easy on ye. The world's a harsh place, as we're about to teach ye!" said Makk.

Mikk shouted "Mateys!"

Several more pirates heeding Mikk's call show up, surrounding Alfyn and Tressa.

"Yer both ninnies for challenging' us all on yer own" said Makk. "In this world, the strong take while the weak quake! Time to learn your place, ye squirmy li'l maggots!"

The two captains and their crew started to approach the two that challenged them, before they were interrupted by a spear-wielder moving quickly past the pirates and stopping in front of Alfyn and Tressa.

"That's far enough" said a familiar voice. Tressa recognized the spear-wielder as the captain who sold her the sleepweed back at the port. "Those who only pick on the weak and defenseless have no right to speak of the way the world works." 

"Well, if it ain't the lily-livered scalawag from before" said Mikk. "What difference does one more make? Get them!"

Mikk and Makk's pirate crew approached, before the captain swiftly jabbed his spear into the shoulders of all the crewmen in quick succession. He moved at such incredible speed that none of the witnesses could keep him in their line of sight for even a second.

"Arggg! He done swabbed our decks! Just who are ye?" asked Makk.

"Hm? I'd think any pirate worth his brine would already know" said the captain.

"That blue spear…" said Mikk.

"With the strength and swiftness of a viper…" said Makk.

"Could it really be…" said Mikk.

"Captain Leon Bastralle!?" asked Makk.

Tressa's eyes widened. "What!? Captain, are you really…_the_ Leon Bastralle?" asked Tressa while looking directly at her savior.

Captain Leon answered: "Aye, in name, though a pirate no longer. Now I'm just the captain of a humble merchant ship." Captain Leon then turned his attention towards Mikk and Makk: "Here's a lesson for you lads, from a true man of the sea: Dead men tell no tales."

"I...I ain't ready to be a dead man yet!" exclaimed Mikk.

"Haul bottom, mateys, else it be the locker for us!" exclaimed Makk.

Mikk and Makk, along with the rest of their crew, then dashed quickly out of the cave and out of sight of the fearsomely swift Captain Leon Bastralle.

"Heh. Their feet are as quick as their wits are slow" said Captain Leon.

"Whew. We just managed to avoid a fight because of your help. Thanks for backing us up, Captain" said Alfyn.

"Please, just call me Leon, laddie and lass."

"Mr. Leon….thank you for saving me" said Tressa in a grateful tone.

"I believe one good turn deserves another. Now, have you gathered all you need?" asked Leon.

"Yup! All that's left is to bring back the goods!" said Tressa.

"Excellent work. Now you can return back to Rippletide, your honor as a merchant all the greater" said Leon while looking towards Tressa. Leon then turned his head towards Alfyn. "And your honor as an apothecary all the greater as well."

"Aw, shucks, I was just doing what needed to be done" said Alfyn, smiling at the compliment he received.

Leon then turned his attention towards the entrance to the cave.

"I must head back to the docks. Tis high time I left the port."

"You're leaving so soon?" asked Tressa.

"The sea calls me lass. But before I do, why don't you come by my ship? Same to you laddie" said Leon as he turned his attention between Tressa and Alfyn.

**At Captain Leon's ship…**

"What are you waiting for, lass?" asked Leon.

Tressa stood on the pier, looking at Leon's ship and the captain onboard it. "It's just...You said you only let those you trust onto your ship, so…"

Leon nodded. "So climb aboard already, both of you."

Tressa and Alfyn both nodded as they both approached and entered onto Leon's ship.

"It took a great deal of courage to stand up to those pirates. And I believe such bravery is deserving of reward. I've collected countless treasures from the furthest corners of this are my most prized possessions. And you may take whichever you fancy."

Tressa's eyes widened. "Really?! I could never take something so precious from you."

Leon responded. "It's okay, lass. I insist. Unless you don't care much for treasure, hm?"

Tressa answered: "When you put it that way, I can't really refuse!"

"Haha, that's the spirit!" said Leon.

"I always knew the world was full of treasures. But I never dreamt I'd see such wonders" said Tressa. She proceeded to start looking around Leon's ship, before stopping at the sight of a portrait of a fair maiden. "This is...beautiful…"

"Yeah, that lady in that painting sure does pretty" said Alfyn as he looked at the same portrait that Tressa was observing.

"Oho, a fine choice. What strikes you about the painting, lass?" asked Leon.

"I...don't really know" answered Tressa. "Out of all these incredible treasures, this one, it...It speaks to me. It's like I can see into the artist's soul. I can feel what he felt, all he experienced in his world."

Leon remarked: "That is _Love Unforgotten_, a work left behind by Bastian, a famed painter from a land to the west. He was quite the admirer of women, and married four times. And yet he could never forget the memory of his first love, who tragically passed when the two were babes of thirteen years. It was his life's work to depict her as a woman grown, the beauty he knew she'd have one day become, working on the piece until the end of his career. Today, it is one of the world's most famous works of art."

"Wow...I never knew" said Tressa. "Mr. Leon, would you mind if I looked around a little longer?"

"To your heart's content, lass" answered Leon.

Tressa proceeded to look more around the ship, as Alfyn spoke to Leon. "Wow. Tressa was so interested in that painting, and she didn't even know how big that portrait was across all the lands. She really does have the eye of a merchant. Kinda like me when it comes to the apothecary work, I guess. We both care a lot about the crafts we learn, her knowing the worth of goods and me knowing how to treat the ill. We have different jobs, but how much we pay attention to our jobs and to other people is what's important for both of us."

"Aye lad," remarked Leon, "she's a born merchant, that one. I too can see it in her eyes. She knew not a thing of Bastian, yet identified that painting as a masterpiece in an instant. I thought that this was a sleepy town, but that girl...She just might be a shining gem among the rocks."

"Did you two say something?" asked Tressa as she walked by Alfyn and Leon.

Alfyn and Leon both said "Nothing" as Tressa continued to search around the ship.

Tressa soon found the item that piqued the most interest out of her. "This is the one!"

Tressa walked back to Leon, holding a journal in front of her.

"Is it alright if I take it, Mr. Leon?"

Leon looked at the journal Tressa was holding, and chuckled. "I'm afraid this old thing won't sell for much. It was left behind by a man I once let aboard in my younger days. It seems I neglected to throw it out, and it got mixed in here. It's best you choose something else, lass."

"No, I want this one" remarked Tressa. "I can't really explain it, but I feel like it's calling to me."

"Is it now?" asked Leon. "Consider it yours, then."

"Thank you, Mr. Leon."

Alfyn and Tressa then proceeded to step off the plank of Leon's ship and back onto the pier, leading to the captain bidding them farewell before leaving.

Leon said his goodbyes: "Fare thee well, lass and laddie. Perhaps a day will come when you, lass, and I meet as rivals. But I won't be beat. I swear it, on my honor as a merchant. Weigh anchor, men! The ocean calls!"

Tressa and Alfyn both nodded, as Leon's crew proceeded to lift the ship's anchor and set sails for leaving the dock.

**Later, at the pier…**

Tressa and Alfyn both sat at the edge of the pier, looking out at Leon's leaving ship as the sun was starting to set.

"I saw it with my own two eyes" said Tressa as she swiped through the pages of the journal she was holding. "Within those dusty pages...I felt like there was something that would change my life forever. Can't wait to go home and read it all!"

"Home...Aw crap, I just realized. I haven't checked in at Rippletide's inn yet. Man, it's been a long day. The pirates stole from this town, we filled a barrel of wine with sleepweed, we gave it to those pirates, they were planning to attack us, that captain showed up and helped us out, and you got some kind of journal from him. Hasn't been that long since I left home, but I've already got an adventure to tell Zeph when I come back" said Alfyn.

"Zeph? Is that your friend?" asked Tressa.

"Yup! We actually studied as apothecaries together for several years now. He's watching the town I live in while I'm out helping people across Orsterra" answered Alfyn.

"A friend who helped you learn your job? That sounds nice to have. To be honest, I've never had any friends, let alone friends who helped me become a merchant. I mean, I'm on good terms with all the folk here in Rippletide, but asides from my Ma and my Pa, I don't really have anyone else close to me" said Tressa.

"No friends, huh? Well that's not true" said Alfyn. "You do have one friend right here and right now in Rippletide."

"Huh? Who's that?" asked Tressa.

"Me" answered Alfyn.

"Really? You'd call me your friend?" asked Tressa.

"Hell yeah I would. I mean, I was gonna face those pirates and get those supplies back no matter what even if I was by myself. But you came along and wanted to help the townsfolk just like me. Anyone who wants to help others in a bind even if it means doing something dangerous to yourself is a damn good friend in my eyes. Thank you for helping me Tressa."

Tressa smiled at Alfyn's compliment. "Thank you for helping me Alfyn. Truth be told, I was so scared at the thought of facing those pirates especially after what that big one did to you. But seeing you get back up like that, it just encouraged me to do the right thing despite the danger like you said. You helped me stay strong, so consider me your friend Alfyn."

"Aw, shucks, I'm gonna cry" said Alfyn in a sincere tone.

"Hey, come on now, I'm sure you've had plenty of friends before, right?" asked Tressa.

"Not really" answered Alfyn. "Zeph's the only friend I have in my life, and I left him to see the rest of Orsterra. It's just been me out here, so you're really the first friend I've made since Zeph. Like you said, I was on good terms with the other people in my town, but Zeph's been the only one to stick close to me for many years."

Alfyn then noticed dusk approaching in the sky, and turned back to Tressa. "It's getting pretty dark out here. We can talk more tomorrow. I gotta check in at the inn."

Tressa responded. "Gotcha. We're definitely both due for a rest. Then I'll meet ya tomorrow at the inn."

"Sounds good to me. Have a good night Tressa."

"Same to you Alfyn."

**The next morning, in Tressa's room…**

Within the book that Tressa found were the records of a traveler, one who had journeyed to the far ends of the realm. Spellbound, Tressa forgot time...and read every one of his adventures.

"_This world is brimming with treasures,_" said Tressa as she read from the journal, "_and I know what I'm searching for is out there somewhere. So I'll set sail for the horizon, and the great, big world beyond."_

Tressa closed the journal with an extremely ecstatic smile. "That settles it!"

Tressa then proceeded to leave her room to meet with her parents.

"It's time I see the world!" exclaimed Tressa. "I'm going to leave Rippletide and become a traveling merchant. I'll see the world and have customers from every corner of the realm!"

Olneo and Marina both remained in shock at Tressa's decision. "Oh my...just think about what you're saying dear" said Marina.

Olneo spoke up as well. "Traveling merchant?! I won't have it! You're not even a stationary merchant yet! You need at least two more years of stocking the store, and three years of working the shop front. That's five years before you're ready to go anywhere."

Tressa shook her head, still as determined as before. "Sorry Pa, my mind's made up. Besides, I'll get all kinds of training on the road."

Olneo sighed in defeat. "I had a feeling you'd say that. There's no point in trying to stop you now Tressa. You have my blessing."

Marina was flustered at Olneo's acceptance. "Darling, this is our little girl you're talking about!"

Olneo responded to his wife's concerns. "I know, but I had a feeling this day would come. She is her father's daughter, after all. In the end, being a good merchant boils down to experience. And that's just what she'll find out there. Go and see the world, Tressa, until your heart's content."

**Later that day, after Tressa finished packing for her travels...**

"I understand, but I can't help but worry, Tressa" said Marina. "Do take care of yourself out there, won't you? Be strong, and may the Sacred Flame light your path."

Tressa nodded in delight. "Thanks, Ma. Thanks, Pa. And...I'm sorry for leaving. But I'll come back one day, and you'll see just how much I learned!"

"We wouldn't know what to do if you didn't'. After all, you're our number one employee" said Olneo.

Tressa chuckled. "Bye, Ma! Bye, Pa!"

**Later, at Rippletide's inn…**

Alfyn finished preparing his belongings as he moved them into his satchel. As he looked at the satchel, he contemplated about his friend back at Clearbrook. "Man, I wonder how Zeph would react if he saw Tressa. Probably would call her just as kooky as me. Hehe." Alfyn finished his contemplation as he grabbed his satchel and then left the inn he stayed at for the night.

Alfyn looked from outside the inn towards the marketplace, seeing the townsfolk happier than yesterday now that they've got all their stuff back. He saw the old street vendor, working at his business but noticing no pipe with the vendor. "Here's hoping you can quit the habit" remarked Alfyn as he stared at the vendor.

"How ya doing, Alfyn?!" exclaimed a cheery voice behind Alfyn.

Alfyn turned to see Tressa, carrying what looked like a bigger and heavier filled backpack than yesterday.

Alfyn smiled. "Hey Tressa. You look like you got a lot of business in that pack."

"Oh this?" said Tressa as she pointed to her backpack. "It's filled to the brim with goods and items I'm gonna use for my sales and survival while I'm out in the world."

Alfyn's eyebrows widened. "Out in the world? You mean…"

"Yep! I'm gonna become a traveling merchant" said Tressa.

"Wow. Can't imagine how your parents feel about this" said Aflyn.

"Oh they're worried, but they know I'm gonna learn a lot as a merchant when I'm out exploring the world. I bet your parents were worried about you too, and now you've helped me and my town" said Tressa.

Alfyn's mood sunk a bit. "I don't really have to worry about my parents. They're both...gone. But I bet they'd be so proud of me helping people, even if I might get in trouble for it like yesterday."

Tressa's mood lowered a bit as well. "Aw, I'm sorry Alfyn. I didn't know your parents weren't around."

Alfyn brightened up and regained his smile. "Aw shucks Tressa, don't worry about it. The important part is going out and doing good things like my parents would've wanted. I'm glad I came here and helped Rippletide, and I'm glad to meet another friend."

Tressa's smile returned. "Same for me, Alfyn. I'm so happy to meet you, because I know you value making other people happier like I do. You and I help people feel better with goods and herbs. Sounds like a great team-up!"

Alfyn was puzzled after Tressa finished her last sentence. "Team-up?"

Tressa nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to travel and explore the world, and I want to go along with you...if you'll let me. You said before you're going to see the rest of Orsterra and help people, and I think we'll get far together. The merchant and the apothecary: a duo that sells and aids. Dealing in things that help people get better in mind and body. Alfyn and Tressa, two people that offer good health and good sales. What do ya think?"

Alfyn smirked at Tressa's offer. "Aw shucks Tressa, I never really had anyone join me in my travels. I've helped some people, but they either stick in towns or go the opposite way from the path I take. Having a friend like you come along just makes the roads easier to pass by. And, to be honest, I'm light on money right now. So having a merchant for a friend would really save my ass."

Tressa chuckled with Alfyn. "I definitely want a friend like you joining me Alfyn. I felt stronger when you joined me in facing those pirates, and I know I'll feel stronger if we go together across Orsterra. So what do you say?" Tressa held out her right hand towards Alfyn.

Alfyn's smile grew wider. "I say let's go." Alfyn held out his right hand and shook Tressa's hand, Tressa's smile growing wider as well. Both of them turned to look at the docks and the horizon beyond, looking across the sea in all its beauty. They wanted to have one final look at the town of Rippletide and the waters across it, before setting course to another part of the Coastlands and Orsterra.

Tressa then skimmed across the journal's pages and stopped at the center of the book. "This journal...The author only filled half the pages. The other half is still blank. Guess I'll just have to pick up where he left off. I'll write down everything! I won't leave any stone unturned! From the next chapter, this will be _my_ story. I'll travel far and wide, and journey on until every last page is filled! I don't know what lies beyond the horizon, but there's only one way to found out."

Tressa turned to Alfyn. "Alfyn, you said you were from the Riverlands. What town did you stay in?"

Alfyn answered. "Oh, um...it was Clearbrook."

"Okay, then why don't you show me what's it like there sometimes? I bet your friend Zeph will be excited to meet a merchant like me" said Tressa.

"Oh he'll be excited alright. Excited that I actually managed to make a friend out in the world and not just patients. I was a pretty rowdy kid when I was young, you know. So to see Zeph's face when he sees you would be priceless" said Alfyn.

"Oh, I'm sure there's a price for anything, including that" said Tressa. Both she and Alfyn then chuckled.

"You know, I was on my way to Goldshore because I heard rumors that tell of a really bad sickness spreading over there and some miracle woman treating all the cases. After I check it out, then we can stop by Clearbrook and surprise Zeph" said Alfyn.

"Sounds good to me!" exclaimed Tressa. "My parents traveled sometimes to Goldshore, but I never got to go. They always had me tending the store while they're gone. Now I can see what that town and the rest of Orsterra's like!"

Tressa then looked around her hometown, before giving her goodbye. "See ya, Rippletide!" Tressa then turned with Alfyn towards the path out of Rippletide, and onto new lands for the young girl to explore.

_My adventures as a merchant are just beginning. I'll start by following in the footsteps of Alfyn and my nameless traveler who penned in this journal, and journey far, far beyond!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Even when the blade is held at your heart, faith shall be your shield."

Words of House Azelhart

**Ten years ago…**

"Funny how it works, isn't it?" said one of the three cloaked figures surrounding the injured man in the mansion. "Everything that happens in this world falls into one of two neat little categories. Things one's better off knowing, and things one's better off not. Geoffrey Azelhart, I'm afraid you've been poking your nose into the latter."

Geoffrey Azelhart, the injured man, spoke up. "I have only done as my convictions bade me do. I have no regrets."

The second cloaked figure spoke up. "I thought you might say something like that. You're making this delightfully easy."

The third cloaked figure walked up to Geoffrey, and stabbed the man into where his heart would be.

_Father! _thought the little girl hiding nearby behind a counter, witnessing the death of Geoffrey.

"Make sure he's dead, and let's leave this place before we're seen" said the second cloaked figure.

The first figure examined Geoffrey's body, before nodding. "It's done."

_I will never forget. Three men, each marked with the sign of the crow. One on his left arm. One on his right. And the last, on his neck. Three men. Foul scavengers, just like the bird whose mark they bear. They took my father from me. And I will never forget._

**Now...**

The woman arose from her sleep, startled by the true nightmare she's had to witness within her mind for ten years. She had long, brown hair going past her waist that was tied up into a high ponytail. She was pale and slim, and was adorned with jewelry such as bracelets, golden loop earrings, and an elaborate necklace containing several different colored jewels reaching down to her bosoms. Her red outfit consisted of a short top, a high slit skirt, and brown sandals.

"Always the same dream" remarked the waking woman.

"I wish I had your confidence, Primrose. I couldn't imagine nodding off minutes before my cue" said one of the dancers nearby.

"How nice it must be to the master's favorite!" said a second dancer in a mocking tone. "Fine, go on and keep your airs. Act as though you're better than the rest of us."

"It doesn't change the fact that you're just another dancer in the sands, Primrose" said the first dancer. "Nothing but a kept woman, here to flatter the dignity of men who pay for the privilege."

Primrose Azelhart, the awoke woman, spoke up. "I suppose you're right."

The third dancer nearby spoke up in caution. "Shh! Enough chatter! Master Helgenish is coming!"

A balding old man, sporting a bright red nose and mustache, entered the dancers' room in anger. "Do I keep you women to titter here in the shadows? My customers are waiting for their entertainment! The opening act should be on that stage already. Now, get out there and earn your keep!"

All the dancers except Primrose nodded, as they proceeded to file out of their room.

"What a bunch of useless strays" remarked Helgenish. He then turned to look at Primrose, still in the room with him. "But not you, Primrose. You are the only one I can rely on."

"You flatter me...Master" said Primrose in an insincerely sultry tone.

"Oh, hardly. Why, this tavern's custom has increased tenfold since you stepped on our stage! But do not go forgetting yourself. It was I who groomed you for this ride" said Helgenish.

"And I will be forever grateful for that, Master" said Primrose, still maintaining her insincere sultriness.

"You were an ignorant girl when I picked you up. Completely useless. I've taught you everything you know." Helgenish proceeded to slap Primrose in the face. "What happened to your sweet little smile? Who puts a roof over your head, and food on your plate? Who bought the jewels that adorn your pretty neck? Who made you the most sought-after dancer in this dusty old town? It was me, all me. You owe me, kitten. And I'll see that debt repaid."

Primrose shuddered at the thought of having to provide physical payment again to Helgenish for her debt to be fulfilled, before composing herself and bringing back her sultry tone. "Yes, Master."

Helgenish nodded. "Good then. Purr sweetly, and I may give you a treat. Don't dally when you're done with your show. I will be waiting in my chamber. I'll have you purr for me some more."

A stagehand entered the dancers' room. "Primrose, it's your cue."

Primrose quickly stepped past Helgenish to regard the stagehand. "I'm coming."

The stagehand left the room, and Helgenish reminded Primrose once more. "Put your face back on now, kitten."

Primrose nodded as well and spoke in a quiet tone. "Yes, Master." She then proceeded to leave the room to head for the tavern.

Primrose walked through Sunshade, the city of a thousand pleasures and shrouded in shadow. The sun bearing down on the town surrounded by sand was faint, and the town's buildings all surrounded a bazaar and tavern. Primrose walked by the bazaar as she reached the tavern.

**Inside the tavern...**

"This way, Primrose! Get a move on!" called the stagehand.

Primrose headed to the stairs next to the stage, where the stagehand was waiting.

"Took you long enough, Primrose."

"I was fixing my hair."

"Heh, it better have been worth it. You're our best chance at getting to eat tonight. And the customers have been waiting."

Primrose looked around at the patrons of the tavern, many of whom kept an impatient look at the stage.

"Let the show begin" stated Primrose.

Primrose entered the stage as several men whistled at her.

As Primrose started her dance, she reflected within her mind:

_Watch over me, Father. That day, I swore revenge against the men who took you from me. The three marked by the crow. My once-proud house fallen, I left home far behind, following their trail...That trail has led me here. I heard one of them often passes through here on his travels. It was the smallest scrap of hope, but it was all I had. Until I find him, there is no disgrace I will not endure. Losing my honor is nothing compared to the pain of losing you. Father...I will not stop until I find the three and see justice served. And until I avenge you...I will dance._

**Later…**

Primrose was walking past the bazaar, another dance complete and several ogling customers satisfied. One of the straps on her sandals snapped off, and she was now heading back to the to the dormitory to fix that.

"Papa, Papa! I'm going to be in a play! I will be the princess, and everyone will look at me! You'll come and watch too, won't you?"

Primrose turned around to see a little girl holding hands with presumably her father. The father answered: "Of course, my dear."

"'Many thanks milord.' Tee hee. How was that?" asked the daughter. "And guess what, Papa? When I grow up, I'm going to be a beautiful dancing girl, the star of the stage."

"A...dancing girl? That is a dream best forgotten" said the father.

"But why, Papa?" asked the daughter.

"Helena, my dear" said the father. "You want to grow up to be a fine lady, yes? Like the princess you will play? Then it would be better not to say such things. Not in this town, at least…"

"But what's wrong with dancing?" asked Helena. "It's so much fun!" Helena then turned to regard Primrose. "Look at her! She's...she's beautiful…"

Primrose regarded Helena. "Hello, child."

"Come now, Helena. This way" ordered the father. "I'll tuck you into bed back at the inn. Papa has business to attend to this night."

Helena nodded, and followed her father back towards the inn.

As the father and daughter left, Primrose experienced in a flash in her mind: herself as a little girl, doing her best to dance in her thick white dress for her watching father.

_I suppose I should get back to my own work_ then thought Primrose.

She soon entered the dormitory, seeing four of the other dancers in the room with her. Primrose went to grab another sandal for the time, but as she was about to secure the sandal into her foot she felt a sharp and piercing pain in her foot.

Primrose looked down her injured foot to see a thorn wedged into it.

"Oh, someone fetch a handkerchief! Primrose seems to be bleeding, the poor dear" said one of the other dancers in a sarcastic tone.

A second dancer spoke up. "Perhaps she got a blister? She's always dancing oh so passionately."

The three dancers huddled next to each other then turned to each other to chuckle at Primrose's misfortune. Meanwhile, a fourth dancer approached Primrose. Her top and skirt were both blue, and her hair was black. "Are you all right, Prim?" asked the blue dancer.

"I'm fine, Yusufa" answered Primrose. "It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Yusufa then turned to regard the three chuckling dancers huddled together. "Don't you think that's enough already? Do you take such pleasure in others' pain? We're nothing but the master's playthings, all of us! And we all know what happens to the girls who displease him. Or have you forgotten? Beaten half to death and tossed in the gutter. Left for dead, sick and starving."

One of the three dancers spoke up. "Stop that! We all know well enough where we stand. We know what he can do to us!" 

Yusufa then asked: "Then why torment one of our own?!"

Yusufa then felt a hand on her shoulder, as she turned to see Primrose regard her. "Thank you, Yusufa" said Primrose. "But there's no need for you to make foes on my behalf."

Yusufa sighed. "Prim…"

The dancers then heard the door open quickly, as they turned to see Helgenish approach them.

"What are you doing yowling back here?! Sheathe your claws. It's time for work!" ordered Helgenish. "Or do you think money flows into my coffers by itself? Get out there and collect your tips!"

All the dancers then proceeded to file out one by one, until Helgenish stopped in front of Primrose. "Not you, Primrose. You stay."

Helgenish expressed his anger towards Primrose. "What was that sorry show you gave today? Do you think I'm blind? One glance was all I needed to know your mind was not where it ought to be. I can see every thought in that pretty, empty little head of yours, and they were not of dancing tonight. You haven't forgotten your debts now, have you? You haven't forgotten who _owns_ you. You know the fate that awaits you if you dare defy me. Don't you, kitten? I'm warning you because I care, Primrose. I wouldn't want to see anything _untoward_ happen to my shining star."

Primrose composed herself, and answered to her master with a sultry tone. "I'm sorry, Master. Forgive me. I was simply remembering the first day I came here to you."

Helgenish asked. "Oh, _were_ you now?"

Primrose answered. "Not a day, not a moment passes when I am not thankful for all you have given me. Pray forgive my lack of focus today, Master. It will not happen again."

Helgenish chuckled. "Oh, my dear, dear Primrose. I, too, often think back on the day you came to my door. Just imagining the sight of you dancing for me, as sweet and innocent as you were...it tickled me so. And you met my every expectation. You have been my best investment. But tonight, you have displeased me. And for this, you must atone. The crowd is looking thin tonight. Out on the streets with you, and bring us some custom. Custom with coin enough to cover a week's expenses. If you can do that, I may still...go easy on you. At least relatively so, kitten."

Primrose nodded. "You are kind, Master." She then proceeded to leave the dormitory.

Outside, she heard Yusufa next to her. "Bravo, Prim. That was a performance for the ages. How do you do it? I want to vomit every time I have to call him 'Master.'"

Primrose turned to regard Yusufa. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out collecting tips?"

Yusufa answered. "I was worried about you. How is your foot? Here, use this?"

Yusufa then handed Primrose a handkerchief. "Be careful out there, okay?" said Yusufa, before she turned to walk back into the bazaar to attract more customers.

Primrose kept looking at the leaving Yusufa, before her gaze turned to a well-heeled gentleman walking out of the inn. She stepped up to the potential customer.

"Lovely evening, isn't it milord?" said Primrose in a seductive tone. "Mayhap you'd care to share it with me?"

The gentleman answered. "A tempting offer, but I travel on business. I must depart early on the morrow."

Primrose responded. "It must be a fascinating sort of business that you do. Perhaps you could tell me more over a drink? I'd love to get to...know you better."

The gentleman answered again, more swayed this time by the beautiful dancer. "I, I am most afraid...I cannot…"

Primrose responded again. "I dance at the tavern just down the street. I'd be happy to put on a show...just for you. Admit it, now. Wouldn't you care to spend a little more time with me?"

"Oh...oh my. I cannot resist such beauty…" said the gentleman, fully swayed now by Primrose's beauty.

"Pray, come hither…" said Primrose as she guided the gentleman towards the tavern.

**Later, at the tavern…**

After successfully luring in the gentleman, Primrose proceeded to supply drinks from the bar to thirsty customers.

Primrose stopped her movement as soon as her eyes lay upon the sight of a figure cloaked in black leaving the tavern with a mark branded on one of his arms.

_Could it be…_ thought Primrose. _There, on his left arm...The mark of the crow. How long I have waited for this day. Finally, you appear before me. This night...at long last, justice will be served._

The cloaked figure was about to reach the door that would lead him back outside onto the rest of Sunshade.

Primrose regarded the leaving cloaked figure in a tense state of mind. _I can't let him get away!_

Just as Primrose started heading for the door, she heard Helgenish speak. "And where do you think you're going?"

Primrose turned to the sight of Helgenish near the entrance of the tavern. "So curious about that man, are you? Was it love at first sight, kitten? You wouldn't think of abandoning the stage and your customers before the night is through, now would you? Back to work, Primrose. I trust I don't need to repeat myself? You _do_ remember what happens to the wicked little kittens who cross me, don't you?"

Primrose nodded, before Helgenish proceeded to leave the tavern himself.

_This is all I have_ thought Primrose. _I may never get another chance like this again!_

"Prim? What's the matter?"

Primrose turned to face the asking Yusufa. "It's not like you to look all flustered like this...You don't need to tell me. For you to risk angering the master like that, it must be something important...Leave it to me. I'll keep his eyes busy. You slip out the back door on the upper floor" said Yusufa.

"You shouldn't get involved. You will put yourself at risk" said a concerned Primrose.

"Look, Prim" started Yusufa. "Maybe you don't tell me what you're thinking. But that doesn't matter to me. I'm on your side and always will be."

Primrose's eyes widened. "On my...side?"

"When the other girls would pick on me, and tell me to know my place...You were always the only one who stood by me. You never say much. You're always so distant. Aloof, even. But I know you just don't want to burden others with your troubles. I know you better than you think, Prim. And I know that, deep down, you have a good heart."

Primrose responded. "A good...heart? Yusufa...I...thank you." She then proceeded to head for the back door on the upper floor.

Yusufa chuckled. "Always a woman of few words. I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Outside…**

Primrose hid behind a corner of one of the shops in Sunshade, as she saw the Left-hand Man speaking to Helgenish near one of the exits outside the town.

"You _will_ bring the women I need, won't you now?" spoke the Left-hand Man. "Competent help is so hard to come by these days. Whatever is a man to do?"

Helgenish answered in fright. "I...I can assure you my lord, I am doing all that I can-"

The Left-hand Man shook his head. "Helgenish. We are friends, are we not? Friends take care of one another, yes? They do not...disappoint each other."

Helgenish answered back. "I...I will do everything in my power-"

The Left-hand Man cut off Helgenish. "I saw a fine dancing girl in the tavern. I would rather like such a girl for my own. Bring the women to the place marked on this map. And Helgenish? Try not to keep me waiting."

The Left-hand Man gave Helgenish a map, and Helgenish nodded. "But of course, my lord."

Helgenish walked back to Sunshade, and the Left-hand Man walked towards the exit from the city. Primrose walked out of the corner and went after the Left-hand Man.

_In the desert outside Sunshade…_

_He's going to get away. I won't let that happen _thought Primrose as she kept trying to follow the tracks of one of her father's killers.

Her chasing down the path of the Left-hand Man was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"And where might you be off to, kitten?"

Primrose turned to see Helgenish on a rocky cliff above her, with another man holding Yusufa in place.

"Master Helgenish...Whatever are you doing here at this hour?"

"Funny you should ask" said Helgenish as he then turned to Yusufa. "A worthless little stray, this one, but she was kind enough to help me catch a rat."

Primrose looked upon Yusufa, seeing the battered and bruised girl break down in tears. "Prim...I'm...I'm sorry…"

"She was quite intent on keeping her mouth shut. But my help here got it open from her" said Helgenish as he gestured towards the man Helgenish used as his hired help. "It seems I was too lenient with the girl. I won't make that mistake again."

Primrose's eyes widened as Helgenish pulled out a dagger and then promptly dug it into where Yusufa's heart would be. He then proceeded to throw the girl over the rocky cliff.

Primrose was in shock as she sat next to the dying Yusufa. "Prim...I've never heard you...shout so…"

Primrose spoke in desperation. "What?! This is no time to-"

"Hey...Prim? We're...friends...aren't we?"

Primrose maintained a look of shock upon seeing Yusufa in such a horrible state.

Yusufa continued to speak. "I was...I was sold to...this place...as a child...Everyone was so cruel...so miserable...I thought I'd never...make any...friends...It was...lonely...Having...no one...But you...Prim...You were...different...Always….standing tall...proud...No matter...how hard...your days...Looking at you...It gave me...strength...Tell me...Prim...Were we...Were we...friends?"

Primrose was honest and in tears as she answered the girl. "Yes, Yusufa...You were...my friend."

"I'm so...happy...I'm...not...alone...anymore." Yusufa then closed her eyes.

Primrose's eyes continued to fill with tears upon the sight of her dead friend.

"Is it finally over? I must say, at least her last performance had some life. If she'd shown that sort of potential earlier, I might have kept her on longer" said an uncaring Helgenish.

Primrose's tears stopped coming forth, her eyes now shifting from misery for Yusufa to rage instead towards Helgenish.

"Enough" spoke Primrose.

"What was that?" asked Helgenish.

Primrose spoke with a quiet fury. "I have danced enough for you. This was the last night that I belonged to you."

"Oh, was it now?" said Helgenish. "So some wheels do turn in that pretty little head of yours...Here I thought it a waste as empty as the desert."

Primrose spoke honestly. "I saw _you_ for the foul swine you are the first time I laid eyes on you."

Helgenish's anger built up. "You would take that tone with me?! You're nothing but a stupid whore! You would have died on the street if not for me!"

Primrose's fury was now focused, as the girl shifted her gaze directly into the eyes of Helgenish. "You have given me nothing. I have always danced on my two feet. I have always chosen where I step."

Helgenish maintained his rage. "Who do you think you're speaking to, whore?!"

Primrose spoke again. "All these years. The jeers, the beatings, the dishonor...I endured it all. All for this day. The day that man appeared before me. I need your stage no longer. I dance for myself now."

Helgenish spoke. "Primrose...You forget yourself, little kitten. But I understand...this is just your little show, yes? You wanted to see your master frown. Fine! Very well! You've had your fun. That naughty mouth of yours belongs to me. Put it where it belongs, and if you please me to my satisfaction...I will overlook your impertinence."

Primrose voiced her rejection. "Master, go pleasure yourself."

Helgenish chuckled fiendishly. "Wrong answer, kitten. You know what I do with cats that bite, don't you? I put them down. Just like that one. It's a shame, Primrose. You were always my favorite. What a waste. Yes, a terrible shame."

Primrose responded with rage. "The only shame...is that I could not do this sooner, Master!"

"Hmph! You! Get rid of her!" ordered Helgenish to his lackey.

The lackey proceeded to jump carefully off of small platforms on the side of the cliff to reach the bottom where Primrose resided. As he approached Primrose, the lackey brandished his scimitar, ready to swing at the dancer. The lackey never stood a chance.

He swung his scimitar at Primrose's head, before Primrose ducked her head back to avoid the swing of the scimitar. Brandishing her dagger, she then quickly proceeded to stab straight into the heart of the lackey. It took three seconds for Primrose to kill the lackey with the agility she trained herself in as far back as her time spent dancing for and combat training with her father.

Helgenish looked in shock at Primrose's quick disposal of his lackey. He started to run but tripped and fell backwards down the cliff, facing a karmic justice for his treatment of Yusufa.

Primrose walked up to the pathetic man crouching on one knee in pain. "Prim...Primrose…You always were different from the rest. The fire in your eyes...it burned brighter than any others I have seen many a girl in my years...but none quite like you. You fascinated me from the start. Come, Primrose. Won't you dance last one dance for me?" asked Helgenish.

Primrose looked away in utter disgust from what was once her master.

Helgenish smirked as he quickly brandished his dagger and jumped straight towards Primrose. Primrose dodged Helgenish's desperate attempt to stab her as she dug her own dagger into him and quickly pulled it out. Helgenish soon stopped in his tracks as he slowly turned around to see Primrose, his life quickly draining from him.

"Urrrrrk…" was the last thing Helgenish said after the stab he received. He soon dropped to the ground, writhing in pain until the last bit of life left him.

"Quite the dancer yourself in the end" commented Primrose. She then walked up to Helgenish's body, before rummaging through it to grab the map given to him by the Left-hand Man. "Guess you won't be needing this anymore."

Primrose soon read out loud her destination: "The village of Stillsnow..."

Primrose then turned from Helgenish's body towards her next goal. "And with that, Master...I do believe my debt is paid."

Primrose started walking, her thoughts dwelling soon on the friend she just lost. "Yusufa...We are free at last...my friend."

And so Primrose sets out from the shifting sands to a land of swirling snow in her quest for vengeance against the three foul crows. Where this dance will lead her, none can say...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Eight years ago...**

"Hells, is he man or beast?!" shouted the enemy soldier.

Another soldier attempted to slash at the warrior, only for the warrior to slash him down before he could even swing his sword.

"He's but one, yet fights like a score!" said the soldier.

Yet another soldier ran across the battlefield to strike the warrior, only to meet a quick end by the warrior's slash as well.

"Gods have mercy...That's the Unbending Blade of Hornburg! Olberic Eisenberg!" stated the soldier.

Olberic Eisenberg, the warrior, spoke. "You know my name. And so to business. Who will be the next to die?!"

An enemy soldier spoke up. "It's you who will be dying. Look about you. We have the numbers!"

Another soldier shouted: "Enemy reinforcements, on the left flank!"

Several knights of Hornburg appeared behind Olberic. One of them spoke up. "To Sir Olberic's side, men! The blackguards have had their way for long enough!"

All the knights yelled. "Charge!"

The enemy soldiers all then quickly proceeded to retreat from Olberic and the knights surrounding him.

One of the knights spoke to Olberic. "Sir Olberic. I feared we would be too late."

Olberic responded. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Can you hold this position?"

The knight asked. "You make for His Majesty's camp, sir?"

Olberic answered. "Just so. Our foe attacked from both flanks, but we have no orders from the crown. This...concerns me."

The knight replied. "His Majesty is well guarded, sir."

"Sir Erhardt is with him, I know this" said Olberic.

"There is no stronger knight in the realm. Other than yourself, of course, my lord" said the knight. "With Sir Erhardt at his side, surely His Majesty is in no danger?"

Olberic shook his head. "Perhaps not. But we must be certain. I would know how the battle unfolds. Besides, word from the king always lifts the men's spirits. Be safe. And may the gods guide your blade."

The knight replied in kind. "And yours, Sir Olberic."

As Olberic traveled to his king's camp, he noticed the bodies of several knights of Hornburg on the path there.

"Heavens have mercy! His Majesty's own guard...slain, to the last man. Who could have done such a thing? Erhardt, where is Erhardt?!"

**At King Alfred's camp…**

"So...it was you" spoke King Alfred, crouching on one knee in front of the standing Sir Erhardt.

Olberic approached the two men. "My liege! Erhardt! What is the meaning of this?!"

Erhardt turned from his sight of Olberic back to King Alfred. In one swift motion, he swung his blade down on the king, killing the king in mere seconds.

Olberic stood in shock at Erhardt's actions. "What...What have you done?!"

Erhardt turned back to Olberic, then quickly ran to the warrior as he swung his blade down on the Unbending Blade. Olberic reacted quickly, and blocked Erhardt's swing from hitting him, though not without feeling the heavy force of Erhardt's attempt to hurt him.

"Have you not eyes? The king is dead, by my hand" said Erhardt.

"What madness…What treachery is this?!" asked Olberic in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Not madness here. But call it treachery, if you will" said Erhardt.

"I thought you a friend...a brother!" Olberic proceeded to swing his blade towards Erhardt. Erhardt swung his blade at Olberic's, blocking the attack and creating a slash across Olberic's chest with the force put into swing.

Olberic crouched down on one knee, still feeling the pain on his chest from the slash Erhardt managed to achieve.

"Brothers, indeed. How many times did we cross swords like this in the practice yards? And how many times have I told you? I see your every move, your every strike before it falls" said Erhardt.

"As I see yours!" replied Olberic. He then stood back up, brandishing his sword and ready to attack again.

"Ah, but you've not seen everything. I saved one trick, for the day I knew would come!" said Erhardt.

The two stood ready to strike each other, before jumping forward and swinging their blades. Olberic swung downward, Erhardt swung across. As the two swords connected…

**Now…**

Olberic suddenly lunged forward in his bed, shaken by the true nightmare he's had to relive for several years.

"Always the same dream…" said an awoke Olberic as he got out of bed and fashioned his garments. The man had black hair with white streaks, along with a scar on the left side of his forehead. He wore a blue tunic with metal shoulder guards and a metal bracer on both hands along with leather sleeves, pants, and shoes. He kept a sword strapped to his left hip.

Olberic addressed the boy hiding the door. "Ah, Philip. What is it?"

The boy Philip asked in surprise. "Crivens, how did you know it was me?"

Philip entered and faced Olberic. Olberic answered. "One must always be on his guard, even when he rests. Yes, a knight...No...I am no knight. Just a man with a sword, and nothing more."

Philip spoke. "If you say so, sir. But there's lots of men what carry swords that can't do half of what you do! Oh, I almost forgot, sir! The headman's looking for ya. Says he wants a word. He didn't say about what."

Olberic replied. "Tell him I'm on my way."

Philip nodded. "I'll go on ahead and let him know, sir. He'll be in the square. You know the one." Philip then left Olberic's home.

_How many years has it been since Hornburg fell? _thought Olberic. _My liege lost, my land in ruin...I wandered aimlessly. After a time, I came to this village. Here I earn my keep as a hired sword, hiding behind another man's name. Defending the villagers from bandit raids, teaching young men how to handle a blade. Not a glamorous life, but it puts food on my plate. A man like me knows only the battlefield. Worth only as much as the blade at my side, and the arm that swings it. When that blade fails to save my sworn liege, what does that make me? For years I've asked myself that question. No answer still. At least, not one I like. One thing I do know is that I owe this village a debt. A debt I intend to repay. But that's enough brooding for one morning. The headman's waiting._

Olberic then proceeded to leave his house.

**Outside Olberic's home…**

"Berg, sir!"

Olberic turned to regard the watchman who called out his false name.

"Dawn patrol, sir. Nothing to report!" said the watchman.

"Good to hear it. We must keep an eye out for brigands. These are dangerous times. One can never be too careful." said Olberic. "I hear the headman is looking for me."

The watchman responded. "He mentioned that, sir. He should still be over in the square. Now if you'll excuse me sir." The watchman then proceeded to resume his morning rounds for the town of Cobbleston.

**Meanwhile, at Cobbleston's tailor shop…**

"Well madam, if you're heading for the Frostlands, then I recommend this coat." The tailor spoke to the dancer, whom was interested in purchasing any clothes that'll help keep warmth in such a frigid land.

"Why, it matches your colors too madam" said the tailor as he showed the dancer a thick red fur coat along with red leather pants to warm the body all over. "I have a room over here where you can try these out, madam."

"Why thank you, sir" said the dancer. "And, please, just call me Primrose."

**Meanwhile, at Cobbleston's square…**

"Ah, Berg. There you are" said the village headman as he turned to see Olberic.

"Good morning to you, sir" said the familiar voice of the nearby mother of Olberic's apprentice, Philip.

Olberic greeted. "Morning to you both. Philip said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, yes" said the headman. "I'll get straight to the point. We've had reports of bandits in the hills. I was hoping to ask for your aid. With bandits lurking, the villagers daren't venture into the hills. We cannot check the traps, nor collect firewood. It's quite the predicament to say the least."

Olberic understood the headman's concern. "Leave it to me. Where can I find these thieves?"

The headman answered. "As for the precise location of their den, I fear I cannot say. I sent some of the men out searching, but...In the meantime, could put the militia through their drills? Our men are keen, but they don't know a pommel from a pike, if you get my meaning."

Olberic nodded. "Consider it done."

Philip's mother asked. "Ah, sir? If it would not be a burden, might my Philip join in the training?"

Olberic answered. "If he is willing, so am I."

"Oh, he's more than willing sir, I assure you" said Philip's mother. "Been pestering me for weeks to ask you!"

"That's a brave lad!" noted the headman. "The boy has pluck and ambition. And he could find a worse man to look up to than Berg here."

"Ever since my husband died...in the war, you know…" said Philip's mother. "It's just...the boy's getting to that age, when he needs a father...Oh no! I didn't mean to say-"

Olberic responded. "Your boy is already a credit to the village. It would be my honor to train him."

The headman spoke up. "It's settled, then. Train the lad well, and see that he does his mother proud."

Olberic nodded to the headman's request.

The three were then interrupted by a scream coming from near Olberic's home.

"Brigands! We're under attack!" The screaming villager then approached Olberic. "Berg, sir! Brigands from the hills!"

Olberic headed to the entrance to Cobbleston. On his way, he warned the villagers to stay inside their homes and hide.

**Meanwhile...**

Primrose exited the tailor shop, satisfied with the red coat and leather pants she bought for the harsh cold she would face in the Frostlands. Having rested the night before in Cobbleston, she was about to leave the village when she heard a scream from one of the villagers.

"Brigands! We're under attack!"

Primrose heard that yell from near the entrance to the village.

_Dammit. Can't afford to die by bandits now_ thought Primrose. She was about to head back inside the tailor shop for security when she heard two voices nearby.

"Papa! I don't wanna die!" yelled a little girl near her home. She was frightened out of her mind upon hearing the news of the bandits. The father ran quickly as he could back to his home, just in time to comfort his little daughter. He hugged her, and told her that everything would be okay.

"Shhh, sweetie" said the father in a quiet voice. "I won't let you get hurt, my little pebble. I'll keep you safe." The father then took his daughter inside their home as they proceeded to hide as best as they could from the sights of the brigands.

Primrose's eyes widened and then teared up at witnessing the scene of the father and daughter embrace each other, with the father promising protection for the little girl he loved more than anything.

Primrose understood, more than anything else, that if she sat by or escaped while the brigands attacked the village the father and daughter she saw could both die.

"I won't let it happen again" spoke Primrose. "That father...will not share the fate of my father! Not when I'm here!"

Despite being frightened out of her mind at the thought of facing those brigands, she maintained her decision after experiencing the thought of seeing another little girl weeping in tears over her father's body.

Primrose then heard and saw a man carrying a sword by his side shout to the other villagers as he ran past them.

"Stay inside your homes and hide!" shouted Olberic. "Do not leave until the watchmen have come back!"

Olberic ran past Primrose, paying little attention to the woman as his mind was fixed on heading towards the bandits.

"That man must be one of the town guards...Alright. Now I know where to go…" said Primrose as she proceeded to follow after the warrior.

**At the entrance to Cobbleston…**

"Bah! These dirty peasants don't know their place" said one of the brigands. "We outnumber them. Surround them! Stick a blade in their backs before the boss finds out swine herds slowed us down!"

The watchman spoke up. "Do your worst, you brutes!"

Olberic approached the watchmen and the brigands.

"I'll take over from here" said Olberic to the watchmen.

"And who in the hells are you supposed to be?!" asked one of the brigands. "He's a bleeding fool if he thinks he can take us all."

Olberic brandished and readied his sword.

"So ye's got a fancy blade, eh? I know yer sort, hedge knight. I've cut down my shore of yer betters" spoke one of the brigands.

Olberic spoke up. "I'm but a common hedge knight, with no name to speak of. But if you've come looking for trouble...you've found it."

The brigand replied. "Enough prattle! Let's skewer him!"

The three brigands then readied their axes as they all moved in to swing their weapons at Olberic's head. Olberic stepped back from the brigands as he then proceeded to swing his blade across towards the the three bandits. Two of the three brigands were unlucky enough to be slashed by Olberic's swing, immediately dropping their axes due to the pain they were suffering from Olberic's horizontal slash. The other bandit was lucky enough to avoid the slash by stepping backwards. The bandit then quickly jumped forwards towards Olberic after stepping backwards from Olberic's attack, ready to swing his axe down into Olberic's head. Before the brigand and Olberic could get close to attack each other, a third figure skipped past Olberic and stabbed her blade direcly into the bandit that was about to hit Olberic. The third figure quickly fell down, dead upon the woman's stab into his chest.

Olberic was surprised to see a red-coated and brown-haired woman standing in front of him, guarding him from the third brigand with her now bloody dagger in hand.

Olberic asked for the identity of the woman. "Who are-"

"Help! My boy!"

"Let me go, you ugly...ngh!"

Olberic and Primrose both turned to hear the voice of a young boy grow fainter and fainter in his yells, as the older woman continued to scream in sadness.

The two of them headed to the source of the screams, where Olberic recognized the older woman's yells as those of Philip's mother.

"Oh, Berg, sir! They...they took him from me!" shouted Philip's mother. "My poor Philip...He was trying to protect me, but those...those animals!"

Olberic's eyes widened in anger. "Damn it all!"

Olberic proceeded to start heading in the direction towards the entrance to Cobbleston.

"And where are you going?" asked Primrose.

Olberic turned to face the dancer. "To see those damn brigands and get Philip back! The watchmen and I know they're holed up in a deep cave in the mountains. I'm going to rescue the boy, even if it means my life!"

Primrose's eyes widened at the honesty and bravery that the warrior was showing. "By yourself?"

Olberic nodded. "The watchmen need to stay here and make sure the village is safe. If I bring them along, the village could face another attack and there would be no one to defend them. This is something I have to do alone."

Primrose understood the man's intentions, and felt it necessary to comfort him. "You won't have to do this alone. I'm coming with you."

Olberic shook his head. "Absolutely not. Those fiends have already captured a boy, I cannot afford to let a woman face a fate like that."

Primrose's eyes tightened at Olberic's assumption. "Did you forget that this woman stopped that brigand from slicing thee and leaving thee in a worse wear for this rescue?"

Olberic's eyes tightened as well. "No I did not. I do not know who you are, and you have my gratitude for helping me defend Cobbleston. But I can't afford to let anyone else become hurt. I've already had so many die because of me, and I do not want you to become a part of the many that were under my watch."

Primrose shared a sympathetic look with the warrior. "I understand the feeling of not being able to protect someone and carrying that pain for what feels like eons. My father...a friend...I didn't save them. But if I lose myself in those feelings, I'll never think straight to do what needs to be done. It is foolish to do this alone. I understand the watchmen's place here, but I want to save that boy too. So you can act like a fool and deny all you want, but I intend to save the boy's life and his mother's spirit even if I am just a woman."

Olberic stared at Primrose as he saw how direct and determined the woman looked. "I'm sorry if I've seemed so ignorant. I know women can fight as the male warriors. I just…" 

"Haven't seen any female warriors around now?" said Primrose as she finished Olberic's sentence.

Olberic nodded. "Fine. I will not stop you from helping me. But be warned. I intend to protect you with my life, but my life has little worth. If you are hurt, please leave the damn cave. I can't afford to see another innocent die before my pathetic eyes."

Primrose saw Olberic's pain in his words, but remained firm to the warrior. "I understand your concern, but we must save that boy even if we are hurt in doing so. I'm Primrose, and I know the pain of loss between a parent and their child. I can't afford to see that loss again…" Primrose held out her right hand towards Olberic.

Olberic shared a sympathetic nod as well. "Very well. I'm Berg, and I know the loss of innocents I couldn't protect. I can't afford to see that loss in this village again…" Olberic held out his right hand and shook Primrose's right hand, the two of them ready to perform the rescue together.

**Inside the Brigands' Den…**

"Do tell me about this friend of yours" said the leader of the brigands to Philip. "Knows how to fight, does he?"

"He sure does!" said Philip. "He's stronger than all of you put together! You won't stand a chance!"

"So you say...hmm...Things could get interesting if he does show" said the leader. "Always had a soft spot for men with more courage than sense. Like the boy here. What do you say, laddie? Care to join our little family? We're always looking for men with pluck."

Philip backed away from the leader. "I'll never join you! I'm going to be a brave warrior...like Sir Berg!"

The brigand leader, named Gaston, chuckled. "You hear that, men? The boy says he's too good for banditry! Think you're the only one who feels that way, boy? Let me tell you something…"

Gaston stopped speaking as he noticed two figures approaching him and his group.

Out of the shadows before Gaston and his brigands appeared Olberic and Primrose, sword and dagger brandished respectively.

"Sir!" yelled Philip.

Olberic stood in front of Philip. "Sorry I'm late, lad."

One of the brigands spoke up. "Hey, look! It's the mighty Sir Berg, in the flesh!"

Another brigand spoke. "And he's got a woman with him. What, are you giving us the wench as your sort of apology?"

Primrose tightened her eyes in disgust at the sexist remark. "I am a woman. But you sir...are nothing but a coward."

The sexist brigand spoke back in anger. "What'd you say to me, you harlot?!"

"Silence, you fool!" shouted Gaston towards his lackey. He then looked back at Olberic before chuckling. He then quickly swung his sword downward onto Olberic, only for Olberic to successfully parry the blow.

Gaston commented. "You're quick, all right, and strong. Clearly no common hedge knight, are you?"

Olberic commented back. "Just as you are no common brigand. That blade…"

"Like it, do you?" said Gaston. "It just so happens to be a present...from an old friend."

Olberic's eyes widened in shocking revelation. "Erhardt?!"

Gaston talked back in surprise. "You know the man, do you now?"

Olberic readied his sword again. "As if I needed another reason to cut you down where you stand! How do you know Erhardt, rogue? Speak, or I'll slice your throat!"

Gaston chuckled. "You've got a score to settle, is that it? I can see it in your eyes. They blazed like fire when you said his name. Look, I don't know what passed between you and Erhardt. But if you're looking to ask questions of me, my good sir...You'll have to earn the right!"

Gaston then jumped quickly to swing his blade again at Olberic. As Olberic blocked Gaston's blow, Gaston's two lackeys readied their weapons to strike Olberic. Primrose moved quickly and plunged her dagger swiftly into one of the brigand's chest before he had time to react. The second brigand reacted with enough time to step back from Primrose. He maintained his pose, before jumping fastly towards in an attempt to slash the dancer. The dancer sidestepped out of the way of the brigand's slash, before she then plunged her dagger into the backside of the brigand as she wrapped her arm around the brigand's neck to pull him into the dagger. The brigand was only alive for a few seconds before he then lied dead face down.

Meanwhile, Olberic was doing best to block Gaston's blows. Olberic kept looking for an opportunity to swipe at the brigand, but Gaston's swings were too rapid for the warrior to find an opening it. Gason then kicked Olberic in the chest, sending the warrior straight into the wall.

"Sir Berg!" shouted Philip, who was watching the battle nearby.

Olberic tried to swiftly get back up, but Gaston was prepared to pierce his blade straight into the warrior. Before he could do so, he felt an arm around his neck as a dagger was plunged into his backside. He then elbowed Primrose into her face which knocked her to the floor. Gaston readied the blade to stab downward upon Primrose, but Gaston soon found his best-swinging shoulder stabbed through by Olberic's blade.

Gaston dropped Erhardt's blade as he crouched down on one knee and turned around to speak to Olberic. "I...I yield."

Primrose started to get up. Olberic spoke to her. "Are you alright, Primrose?"

Primrose wiped the blood from her nose. "I'm fine Berg. Cannot say the same for this bandit here." She then looked down towards Gaston.

Olberic spoke up. "Now I will have my answers. How do you know Erhardt?"

Gaston answered. "We fought alongside each other is all. Served together in a band of mercenaries. He was already an old hand when I signed up. Helped me out, showed me the ropes."

"A sellsword…" spoke Olberic. "And where is he now?"

"Damned if I know" said Gaston. "When our group disbanded, we went our separate ways. After that, I drifted from one town to the next. Tried one trade, then another. But swinging a blade's the only thing that's ever come natural to me. So here I am. Times are lean, and a man's got to make a living."

Olberic responded. "Anyone could use a sword arm like yours. You could protect the people, instead of stealing from them."

Gaston responded as well. "Aye, I could. But honest work takes more wits than the gods saw fit to bless me with. Never meant to do anyone no harm...But life doesn't always give us a choice in the matter, does it?"

"Choice or not, you must answer for your crimes" said Olberic. "Surrender, and I will see that you and your men are not harmed."

You do me a kindness, hedge knight. And so I'll do you one in return" said Gaston. "I told you I didn't know where Erhardt is. And I don't. But I know someone who might. Gustav's his name. Sir Gustav. Some call him the Black Knight or other such fussed-up nonsense. Erhardt taught us both how to use the sword back in the mercenary band. You should find him in Victors Hollow. I saw your eyes, hedge knight. They were dead, like a fish. But the moment you saw my blade, they came to life."

"Dead? Have I truly been…" said Olberic.

Gaston chuckled. "But what does a common thief know of men's souls?"

Philip walked up to Olberic. "Thank you for saving me, Sir Berg!"

"Berg…" said Gaston. "I could swear I've heard that...Gods be good! Eisenberg! Should have known it, the way your eyes lit up at the mention of Erhardt's name. Aye, you're no hedge knight. You're Sir Olberic Eisenberg, the Unbending Blade."

One brigand spoke up. "They said he was slain when Hornburg fell...I'd heard he lived, but scarce believed it...until today."

"Is it true, sir? Are you...a real knight?" asked Philip.

"Long ago, lad. Long ago" answered Olberic. "Let's be on our way. We've kept your mother waiting long enough."

**Some time later, in Olberic's home…**

_This village has been good to me. But it's time to move on_ thought Olberic. _I shall find Erhardt...so that I might find the reason I wield this blade. To find a man named Gustav. And, gods willing, Erhardt himself. Victors Hollow, the man said. That's where I must go._

Olberic was about ready to leave his home in Cobbleston when he heard a knock on his door.

A voice spoke up on the other side of the door. "It's me, Primrose. May I come in?"

Olberic opened the door and allowed Primrose to enter his abode. She then stood against one of the walls of the house as she kept her eyes focused on Olberic.

"I wanted to talk to you about this Erhardt...this man whom you seem to have a grudge for. What happened between you and him?" asked Primrose.

Olberic examined the woman, wondering why she was interested in his relationship with Erhardt. But he couldn't find it in himself to deny her inquiry. After all, she helped him defend Cobbleston and fend off Gaston's lackeys from attacking him during his fight with Gaston. With all the help she provided, Olberic felt some due obligation in answering her question.

"I was once a proud knight for King Alfred of Hornburg, and Erhardt was my brother-in-arms. Our bond was so strong, that it felt like we were brothers in blood instead. But one day, while repelling an invasion, I came upon King Alfred being slain by my brother-in-arms, Erhardt. I couldn't believe it...I fought the bastard, but he had won the bout. One trick up his sleeve I didn't know about. I fled away in disgrace, ashamed that I could not defeat my lord's assassin, even if it was someone I once held dearly...I later found myself as hired help for Cobbleston. You saw how the people looked at me as their savior, their guardian. I am neither of those. I merely used my blade to protect them, but everyday I always question why I swing my blade after I failed King Alfred and Hornburg eight years ago...It matters not now. I know what to do. Find Erhardt, learn why he betrayed me and King Alfred and Hornburg, and slay the bastard on the spot."

Primrose was attentive during all of Olberic's speech, and felt her heart twitch at how much Olberic's words resonated with her and her goals.

"I understand what you're feeling, Olberic. You feel weak and pathetic. Ashamed for not saving the ones you care for, the ones who've given you life. You feel your life means nothing. I know that, because my father died due to my weakness. Ten years ago, my proud father...the man who taught me to prevail and have faith in spite of any disgraces I suffered...the man who had me train in the art of combat and dance, skills that have helped me become light as a feather...was slain by three cloaked men wearing the mark of the crow. I was too afraid to face the cloaked figures, and faced shame as I lost my father, my home, and my honor. I became a dancer, because I heard that one of the cloaked men passed often through Sunshade, the 'city of a thousand pleasures.' I danced for Sunshade until a cloaked man bearing the mark of a crow on his left arm came in close to now. He left behind a map to my master, a cruel monster who would've given some of his girls to the place marked on this map. I slayed my master and took the map, making for the town marked on the map: Stillsnow. I came into Cobbleston to change for the cold I would face, and then you and the brigands appeared…"

Olberic nodded after hearing Primrose's story. "I understand. So that's why you couldn't let Cobbleston be attacked, or let Philip be taken by the bandits. You felt disgrace at the thought of abandoning others, just as I would have if I didn't fight for Cobbleston and Philip. Thank you for telling me, Primrose. I imagine your struggle of speaking the truth was hard, but you persevered. But I have to ask: why are you telling me all this?"

Primrose answered. "We both have people we want to hunt down. By ourselves, we might have enough power to stop a few enemies. But together, it would be easier to slay our targets with lesser trouble on our parts. You may think little of my power Olberic, but I know that slaying Erhardt by yourself would be a death sentence if you couldn't defeat him the first time. And I know that taking on the three cloaked men by myself could be a death sentence unless I had a strong warrior by my side. We seek vengeance, but we will be destroyed by it unless we achieve it through our combined efforts. I ask you, Olberic: will you join me in honoring the ones we lost by removing those who caused our losses?"

Olberic heard Primrose's explanation and request, and then gave his answer. "You are correct, Primrose. Two in harmony are better than one in perfection. I do not expect to live if I face Erhardt, and I fear for the loss of you if you take on these cloaked men you talk of. If we bring back our honor...together...than perhaps we can return to the people we have now. I cannot return to Cobbleston until I see Erhardt, but having you by my side will make my quest easier to...manage."

Primrose replied. "I have no one to return to. You are the closest thing I have to a connection since my father and my friend. If you can help me avenge my father, then I will be forever in your debt. And I cannot think of a greater man to have a debt to."

Primrose and Olberic chuckled. Primrose then held out her right hand. "I'm Primrose Azelhart of the once proud House Azelhart. And you say your name is Berg?"

Olberic smirked as he shook Primrose's right hand with his own. "The name is Olberic Eisenberg, Miss Azelhart."

Primrose shook her head. "Just call me Primrose."

**At the entrance to Cobbleston...**

"So you truly mean to leave us" said the village headman.

Olberic replied. "You have shown me nothing but kindness. I am forever in your debt."

The headman replied as well. "It is we who owe you, friend. Were the choice mine to make, you would stay with us forever. But it is your life to live."

The watchman spoke up. "We're no knights, sir, but you've taught us well. We can protect our home, at the very least."

"Glad to hear it. And with that, I had best-" said Olberic.

Olberic suddenly turned around to block an incoming blow from Philip's stick.

Olberic looked at Philip in surprise. "That was a good blow, lad! You're getting strong."

"I'm going to keep training while you're away" said Philip. "Then...when you come back...I'll be even stronger!"

Olberic nodded. "I'll get stronger, too. And we'll see each other again. You have my word."

Philip spoke again with tears on his face. "You better not forget! A knight always keeps his word."

Primrose felt her heart warmed by the goodbyes between Olberic and Philip.

She contemplated. _Olberic was able to build a life for himself here, despite the losses he faced and the dishonor he swallows himself in. Is it possible for me to do the same?_

And thus Olberic the knight sets out with Primrose the dancer on a new journey. He would find his former comrade, Erhardt, and ask him why he did what he did. And, mayhap, he would discover that which he had lost...The reason why he wield his blade. What fate awaits him? Only time can answer that...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Did you hear? Old Zeke's been stricken too. That's ten in just a week!"

Alfyn perked his ears to hear the conversation between the townspeople of the coastal town of Goldshore.

"The fever's spreading fast. Whatever are we to do?"

"Now that you mention it, I hear there's a traveling apothecary in town."

Alfyn pondered if he was the "traveling apothecary" they were referring to.

"They say she whipped up a tonic that cured one boy's fever overnight!"

"She?" said Aflyn, amused at the thought of another apothecary appearing right in Goldshore. "So I've got a colleague in town. Wonder if she's interested in talking shop?"

"What'd you say, Alfyn?" asked a nearby Tressa, as she was unloading her backpack to set up shop with her wares for business with Goldshore's townspeople.

"There's some kind of fever going on in this town, and there's another apothecary traveling like me who's curing all the cases" answered Alfyn.

"Oh, yeah. You mentioned that back in Rippletide" said Tressa. "Be careful, Alfyn. You're about to face your first rival."

"Rival?" said Alfyn. "Apothecaries are just supposed to treat the sick, not fight over who gets the patients. Don't merchants do business with each other all the time, Tressa?"

"Only if both merchants get some rewards out of the deal" said Tressa. "If this apothecary is good as they say she is, you're not going to get any customers if she's not gonna trade with ya."

"It's not the money, Tressa" said Alfyn. "It's about helping people out of their binds."

"I know you don't ask for payment, Alfyn. But think about it. An apothecary who's cured dozens of people against an apothecary who's cured a few. Even if the apothecary who's cured dozens charges more, she has more credit because of more people she's treated. She has a bigger reputation, and she won't share it unless she's like you. You gotta build your own reputation when you can, Alfyn" said Tressa.

"Reputation, huh?" said Alfyn. "I'll try that. But I don't want to put a bad foot on this other apothecary, if you know what I mean."

"I know you don't, Alfyn. Just watch out" said Tressa. "And don't worry about money for us. Just sit back and let ol' Tressa work her magic." Tressa proceeded to finish setting up wares and start eyeing the townspeople for trade.

Alfyn nodded to Tressa and then proceeded to look around the town. He noticed a little girl fall over, and then walked to her.

"Are you okay, little girl? Here, you dropped something. A seashell, is it?"

"Thanks" responded the girl.

"Looks like you scraped up your knee. Mind if I have a look?" Alfyn then examined the wound. "Ouch, I bet that smarts. I know the feeling. I'm always tripping over my own two feet. But everytime you pick yourself back up, you'll find yourself that much tougher for it." Alfyn proceeded to apply a healing balm onto the little girl's wound.

"Thanks, stranger. I'm Ellen" said the girl.

"I'm Alfyn. That almost rhymes, eh?"

"Neat. Are you a medicine man?"

Alfyn answered. "You might say that. I'm what they call an apothecary."

"Can I ask you a favor?" said Ellen. "It's my sister, Flynn. She caught a fever and she's been in bed all week. She's always crying. And no matter how much she sleeps, it just gets worse and worse."

Alfyn responded. "Say no more. I'll fix her up right as rain! After all, that's what I'm here for!"

"Oh, thank you!" replied Ellen. "Our house is right there."

Ellen pointed Alfyn towards her house, and the two of them proceeded to enter it.

"Here I am!" exclaimed Alfyn. "Where's my patient? I heard a poor girl was suffering from a terrible fever."

"She's right there, Alfyn!" Ellen then proceeded to point towards the little sleeping girl on the bed, while Ellen and Flynn's mother watched in surprise at the stranger moving toward her daughter while her other daughter accompanied the stranger.

Alfyn spoke to Flynn. "Just sit tight. I'll have you feeling better in no time!"

Alfyn then proceeded to examine Flynn.

"Hm? She looks just fine to me" noted Alfyn.

The mother of Ellen and Flynn, named Marlene, spoke. "Ellen! What are you thinking, bringing this scruffy-looking stranger into our home?!"

Alfyn turned to the concerned Marlene. "Pardon me, madam, but I'm an apothecary. I only meant to-"

Marlene cut off Alfyn. "Are you now? My daughter's already been treated by a professional, so I'm afraid we won't be needing your services. Good day, sir."

Alfyn stepped back in apprehension, not wanting to upset the tense mother anymore. He nodded as he proceeded to leave Ellen's home and head back onto the streets of Goldshore.

"Tough crowd" noted Alfyn. "She made it sound like I'm some kind of quacksalver."

Alfyn turned to hear the door from Ellen's house open, with the little girl herself stepping out to meet Alfyn.

"I'm sorry, Alfyn" spoke Ellen. "I didn't know there was another pock-a-therry in town."

Alfyn shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Your sister's feeling better, and that's what matters, right?"

Ellen nodded. "Yeah! Thanks Alfyn."

Alfyn replied. "Take care, Ellen. And try not to catch a cold!"

"You too!" said Ellen. She then proceeded to enter back into her house.

_That must have been the apothecary that everyone was buzzing about_ thought Alfyn. _The girl's forehead wasn't even warm. Whoever she is, she sure knows her stuff. What I wouldn't give to pick her brain…_

"Heya Alfyn!" spoke Tressa as she walked towards Alfyn.

"Oh hey Tress" said Alfyn as he turned to Tressa. "How did business go?"

Tressa proceeded to show Alfyn several hundreds of leaves in the palms of one of her hands.

"Wow...you got all that?" asked Alfyn.

"Told ya to leave our financial woes to good ol' Tressa! How are your patients?" inquired Tressa.

"Eh, not a customer I"ve met yet who needs my help. There was this little girl who had a fever, but that female apothecary everyone's talking about already came by and fixed her up. The mother didn't take kindly to me, saying the professional took care of her daughter."

Tressa shook her head. "I told ya Alfyn. You need some reputation to get people coming to you. Without that, no one's gonna want help from you."

Alfyn nodded his head. "I understand Tressa. I'm gonna go check out the rest of Goldshore, see if there's anyone else who's got that fever."

Tressa nodded as well. "Gotcha. I'll come with you. Make it easier to market ya to the entire town!"

Alfyn spoke up. "You're treating me like I'm a good."

Tressa replied. "Everyone's a good, Alfyn. It just depends on how well you do in front of others that shows how good you are as a good."

**At Goldshore's manor district…**

Alfyn and Tressa noticed several townspeople surrounding a young purple-haired woman.

"Hm? What's all the hubbub?" asked Alfyn.

One of the aristocrats surrounding the young woman spoke. "Oh miss, how can we ever repay you?"

Another aristocrat spoke. "Thanks to your tincture, my dear husband is out of bed for the first time in weeks!"

Another aristocrat spoke. "My word, it worked like a miracle!"

The first aristocrat spoke. "And for such a modest fee, no less! You could charge tenfold and it would still be a steal!"

The young woman, a traveling apothecary, spoke. "Oh, you are far too kind. I was only doing my job. Seeing your hale and hearty smiles is payment enough for me. After all, we apothecaries have a sworn duty to ease suffering wherever we go, do we not?"

Alfyn approached the other apothecary and spoke. "Fine words, those. You must be the apothecary everyone's been talking about."

The female apothecary noticed Alfyn, and turned to regard him. "Indeed. Judging from that satchel of yours, I trust I am speaking to a colleague?"

"You bet, though I've only began my journey. I'm Alfyn."

The female apothecary introduced herself. "Vanessa Hysel. A pleasure."

Alfyn and Vanessa shook hands, before Alfyn spoke again. "'A sworn duty to ease suffering,' eh? I like the sound of that. And I couldn't agree more. It's not about the coin we make. So long as I can keep myself fed, the joy of knowing I've eased someone's pain is all the payment I need...Hey, would it be too much for me to ask to take a look at your pharmaceutics? Just hearing about it, it's clear you're out of my league. The ingredients, the preparation. Anything you could teach me, I'm all ears!"

Vanessa shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't share trade secrets with those in the business."

Alfyn responded. "Ah, beg pardon. I understand. We do need to put food on the table, after all. At any rate, I'm glad to know this town is in good hands. See ya around."

Vanessa said her goodbyes as well. "You flatter me, friend. Fare thee well."

Alfyn turned and started to leave the manor district. Tressa walked beside him, still maintaining a wary gaze on Vanessa.

Tressa sensed something wrong about the female apothecary, but she just couldn't place exactly what the issue was at the moment.

**At Goldshore's beach…**

"Well lookee here," said Alfyn as he noticed a familiar little girl residing near the water.

Ellen turned her attention to Alfyn. "Hello again, Alfyn. This is for you! Do you like it?"

Ellen handed Alfyn a seashell. He responded. "A seashell? Hey, thanks. It's a beaut."

Ellen replied. "Thank you for helping me."

Alfyn chuckled. "I didn't do much, but...payment accepted."

"I give the prettiest ones to Flynn. She likes them too," said Ellen.

"You're really raking them in. I bet you could sell them at the markets for a small fortune!" said Alfyn.

"I know...That's why I give most of them to Mother," said Ellen. "She cries sometimes, because we don't have any money. Do you have money, Alfyn?"

"I think you got me beat with all those shells, but I get by. Especially with help from my friend Tressa," answered Alfyn.

"That's me! Thanks, Alfyn. You really are a deadbeat without my aid," said Tressa in a poking manner.

"Gee, thanks," replied Alfyn in a jokingly sarcastic tone. Both Alfyn and Tressa chuckled at their light jabs to each other.

Alfyn then turned his attention back to Ellen. "Money makes the world go round, this much is true. But you know what, Ellen? You, Flynn, and your mother have each other. And that's more valuable than all the money in the world."

"Mother says Flynn still needs to rest. But when she's feeling better, we're going to come back and collect seashells together," said Ellen.

"Don't worry, Ellen. That Vanessa sure knows her stuff. Your sister will be back to doing cartwheels in no time," said Alfyn.

Ellen smiled. "Gee, thanks Alfyn!"

Ellen then turned her attention back to collecting more seashells across the sand.

Tressa looked upon the seashell that Ellen gave Alfyn. "That shell is beautiful."

"Ain't it, though? Ellen's got a heart of gold," said Alfyn.

"I'll say! Mind if I take a closer look?" asked Tressa. "This shell…"

"You're thinking it may be something rare? Valuable, even?" asked Alfyn.

Tressa examined the shell further. "Let's see now...Why, yes, I'm sure of it! This shell...is utterly ordinary. In terms of value, at least. But Ellen gave it to you with all the gratitude in her heart. And that means there's no treasure like it in all the world!"

Alfyn laughed. "I see what you did there...But thank you, Tress."

"So don't lose it now, ya hear?" said Tressa.

"I won't," responded Alfyn as genuine as he usually is.

**Later, at Goldshore's manor district…**

Alfyn and Tressa noticed another commotion taking place in the district, as Alfyn then spotted a familiar apothecary in the center of the commotion.

"Miss Hysel, come quickly! My husband won't stop coughing!" spoke an aristocrat.

Vanessa responded. "Oh dear, isn't that a shame? It seems there's a nasty malady going around. The Gaborra whooping cough, it's called. It hails from a land far, far to the south. But worry not. Among my wares is a tonic that will cure it overnight. The tonic is brewed from a very special type of moss, you see. One that only grows in a remote and quite treacherous location. Because of the rarity of the key reagent, I fear I must charge a substantial fee. One hundred thousand leaves a phial should suffice."

Another aristocrat spoke in shock. "Oh dear, that is substantial."

Another aristocrat spoke up as well. "Still, my dear daughter's life is at stake! I'll take it!"

One of the other aristocrats in the group spoke up. "If Lady Hysel made it, I'm sure it's worth every leaf. I'll take two! I'll spare no cost for the health of my loved ones!"

Vanessa responded. "Pleasure doing business with you, friends."

Alfyn noticed another familiar figure approach Vanessa. "Milady...I fear my Flynn has come down with the cough as well," said Marlene. "I fear that we do not have the coin that the gentry do, but…"

Marlene showed Vanessa a stack of leaves on one of her palms. "This is my entire savings. Might you pray sell me a single phial? Even just a sip...Anything to save my poor Flynn…"

Vanessa answered. "I'm sorry, miss. But I fear my medicine is in high demand, and short supply. I simply cannot let go of it so...cheaply."

Vanessa then turned her attention back towards the group of aristocrats offering their coin to her.

Marlene cried. "Please, have mercy! My poor Flynn! Whatever am I to do? O, merciful Aelfric...Pray, bring the Flame to light our path...My dearest...Ever since I lost you, I have scarce been able to feed and clothe our girls...They have suffered far more than their share...And yet, everyday they bring me seashells...They tell me to smile...Must I look on helpless as poor Flynn wastes away? Have I failed them once and for all? O gods, if there is still mercy in this world...Please save her...I pray with all my heart and soul."

"Mind if I drop in for a bit?"

Marlene turned her attention towards the voice of a man that she recognized.

"One scraggly, scruffy-looking apothecary at your service," said Alfyn. "I might not be Miss Hysel, but if you need my help...it's yours. So how about it? The gods may be all-powerful, but a checkup never hurts."

Tressa looked at Alfyn comforting Marlene, and then back at Vanessa receiving leaves from several aristocrats while handing out her tonics. _You might have more customers, Miss Hysel…_ thought Tressa, _...but you lack the heart that Alfyn has._

**At Ellen and Flynn's home…**

Flynn continually coughed nonstop as Alfyn examined her.

"This isn't good. She's coughing so hard she can barely breathe. How did a rare disease from a far-flung land come to this town, anyhow? You said it was Vanessa's medicine that cured your daughter's fever, yes? What kind of medicine was it?"

"What kind?" said Marlene. "There are still a few drops left."

"Let me see it," requested Alfyn as Marlene gave Vanessa's tonic to him.

"This aroma...it must have been brewed from Gaborra evergreen. That would make sense. It's a potent fever reducer, after all. But I remember reading something else about it…" Alfyn then pulled out one of his textbooks as he then searched through it, looking for his answer.

"Here it is!" exclaimed Alfyn. "Gaborra evergreen: a flowering plant native to the tropical and subtropical regions of the continent of Gaborra known for its antipyretic properties. A constituent compound has been known to cause inflammation and swelling of the throat, inducing severe coughing. The symptoms resemble those of the whooping cough known to plague the land whence it hails. Due to the risk of severe adverse reactions, use of Gaborra evergreen in any dosage is highly discouraged."

Alfyn and Tressa then widened their eyes in shock. "That Vanessa...She couldn't have!" said Alfyn.

_She knew exactly what she was doing,_ thought Alfyn. _She gave the villagers that medicine for free, knowing full well that when the side effects kicked in…_

Tressa spoke in anger. "That twisted, conniving…"

Alfyn remembered Vanessa mentioning a special moss that could cure coughing. He then turned his attention towards Marlene. "Miss, have you ever seen any moss around here that glows blue?"

Marlene answered. "Moss? I don't get out of town much, but I have heard of talk from others of a blue moss that grows in the Caves of Azure to the east."

"Caves of Azure to the east, got it," said Alfyn, before turning his head to regard Flynn. "Hang tight, Flynn. Gimme two jiffys, and then I'll fix you right up."

**Later, Inside the Cave of Azure…**

"Now to harvest myself some glowworm moss. Can't keep my well-paying patients waiting," said Vanessa as she looked over the large space within the cave containing several areas of glowing blue moss. "To think this moss would bring me a king's ransom. Who'd have known this job could be so profitable?"

"Howdy, Vanessa. Fancy meeting you here," said Alfyn as he and Tressa approached Vanessa.

"Hmph. So you sniffed out my supply, huh? You're not as stupid as you look," said Vanessa.

"That medicine you gave the townspeople for their fevers was brewed from Gaborra evergreen, wasn't it? That was your plan all along. To induce the side effects so you could sell the remedy at a premium," said Alfyn.

"You catch on quick. I travel the land, selling my potions and salves for more leaves than you'll see in a lifetime. What do layfolk know of illnesses and their cures? Nothing. That's what makes this job so easy...if it weren't for rival apothecaries like you," said Vanessa.

Alfyn responded in anger. "What happened to your 'sworn duty to ease suffering?!'"

"Here's some advice, little puppy. Don't trust anything you can get for free," said Vanessa. "A stately mansion, lavish dresses, fine wine...Why shouldn't everything I want be mine?"

"You're free to have what you want, but I won't let you deceive the weak and vulnerable to get it. Using your knowledge to inflict pain for profit?! You're a disgrace to our profession. Doesn't it make you feel anything to see people suffer?" asked Alfyn.

"Should it? The ailing, the injured...They're tools to an end. Just like the little kittens I test my tonics on. They bring me leaves by the bucket. And when they've outlived their usefulness...they die. Do you cry when you toss away a broken flask? Well then, why should I?" Vanessa then laughed evilly.

"Unfortunately for you, there's no cure for a rotten heart. But I can still help those in pain because of you. I'm gonna brew a remedy and help those people you hurt. Not for profit, but because easing people's suffering is what I do," replied Alfyn.

"So you don't care for my philosophy. Perhaps you'd care to die instead? Hmmm?" Vanessa then pulled out a dagger as she focused her sights on Alfyn with her hand firmly grasped on her weapon in front of her.

"Not on my watch!" said Tressa as she aimed her spear close towards Vanessa's neck. Vanessa turned her sights on Tressa, just before Alfyn suddenly lunged at Vanessa and pricked her with a needle. Alfyn and Tressa stepped back just as Vanessa felt dazed after being pricked and tried to swipe at Alfyn.

Vanessa spoke to Alfyn as she started to lose consciousness. "What the? What did you inject me with?"

Alfyn answered. "Slumberthorn, the most powerful sleep-inducing substance in the realm. That'll keep you here until the town guards come to take you in. Maybe one day, you'll start acting like a real apothecary if they ever let you out."

Vanessa responded in anger towards Alfyn. "Y-you'll pay for this! You stupid...naive…"

Vanessa then passed out on the cave floor, unconscious but still alive to await her punishment.

"That'll keep her quiet until the guards come. Now, I'll just help myself to some of the moss here. Hold tight, Flynn," said Alfyn.

**Later, at Ellen and Flynn's home…**

"Well? How are you feeling now?" asked Alfyn.

Flynn opened her eyes, now speaking clearly without interruption from an illness. "Better."

"Her cough...it's gone!" said Marlene.

"And my throat...it doesn't hurt anymore," said Flynn.

Alfyn smiled and responded. "Good to hear!"

Marlene cried in joy as she then turned to Alfyn. "You saved my daughter's life...How can I even begin to repay you?"

Alfyn answered. "It's on the house. The moss didn't cost me anything, after all."

"How could I have been so wrong? You were the true apothecary. Pray forgive my rudeness earlier, good sir," said Marlene.

"No skin off my nose. Your girl's healthy again. That's all that matters to me," said Alfyn.

"Thank you, Alfyn," said Flynn. "Finally, I can go gather seashells with Ellen again!"

Alfyn laughed. "Go have fun then! And with that, I'd best be off. There are other people out there who need this medicine. And once I've done my job, and everyone in Goldshore is hale and hearty, it'll be time for me to hit the road again. Till we meet again!"

**Later, at Goldshore's beach…**

Tressa and Alfyn were both sitting on the sand near the water, as they looked out over the sunset shining on the sea's water.

"Well, Tress, looks like I finally got that reputation to make me stand out in town," said Alfyn.

Tressa nodded. "And you didn't even charge any of those people who needed the moss. Not even the aristocrats. You kept true to yourself Alfyn, and maybe that's all you need to stand out. You stopped an evil fraud exploiting these people and you helped me defend Rippletide from those pirates along with that captain Leon. You already have two great adventures to tell your friend Zeph when you visit him."

"Yeah, I still want to travel across Orsterra and help people in need at other towns, but I can't deny I still miss Zeph. I wanna surprise him with you, and then I can get back to seeing what the rest of Orsterra is like. Who says I can't visit my best friend again, while I'm across the country?" said Alfyn.

"I can't wait to meet Zeph. I'm wondering if he'll end up as kooky as you are," said Tressa.

"Hey. I'm the right kind of kooky, aren't I?" said Alfyn before he and Tressa proceeded to laugh.

"We still have so much of the world to see, Alfyn. So much treasure and beauty to uncover. I know I want to sell something so wonderful it'll amaze my buyer forever, and I can't wait to find that special good," said Tressa.

"Heya Alfyn! Heya Tressa!" said two young and peppy voices behind the named duo.

The two voices came from Ellen and Flynn, who both approached the other duo.

"Already looking a hundred percent, ain't ya Flynn?" said Alfyn.

"I'm all better now, thanks to you!" answered Flynn.

Ellen walked up to Alfyn and giggled. "These are for you!"

Alfyn's eyes widened at the abundance of Ellen's gift. "Wowzers! Seashells, and scores of them."

Ellen responded. "We found them together, Flynn and me. Thank you for helping us Alfyn."

"Take care, okay?" said Flynn.

"Shucks," said Alfyn. "This'll keep me fed for a while, even without Tress's help. Take care of your mom, okay?"

Alfyn then turned back towards the sea, as Ellen walked to Alfyn's front side and saw why Alfyn hid himself from the sisters' view.

"He's crying! Alfyn's crying!" said Ellen. "Grown-ups aren't supposed to cry!"

Alfyn responded, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Even grown-ups need a good cry from time to time. Stay healthy for me, will ya?"

Alfyn then ran away from the beach, too saddened at the thought of having to leave Ellen and Flynn.

Tressa was startled at Alfyn's sudden sprint, and chased after him. "Hey Alf! Wait up!"

"You too, Alfyn…" said Ellen as tears started to descend from her eyes as well.

**Later, at Goldshore's entrance…**

_You were always my hero, an unreachable ideal,_ thought Alfyn as he looked at the collection of seashells he was holding. _But heck if I ain't getting closer by the day!_

Alfyn then started to leave Goldshore, as Tressa walked up to Alfyn's side.

"Couldn't say goodbye to Ellen and Flynn, could you?" asked Tressa.

"Goodbye sounds like I'll never see them again. I don't want to think like that. Maybe one day, I'll visit Goldshore again. It's the least I could do for the sisters, after they gave me this," said Alfyn as he looked back at the seashells in his hand.

"I know you'll see them again, Alfyn. You miss Zeph. And I'll bet soon after we leave Goldshore, you'll want to meet them again. Nothing satisfies a customer more than a merchant whom they can call a friend," said Tressa.

"Aw, thanks Tress. And thanks for helping me stop Vanessa," said Alfyn.

"It's the least I could do for your help back in Rippletide," said Tressa. "Now, let's journey onward!"

Tressa then walked slightly faster than Alfyn as she maintained a bubbly attitude while she and Alfyn continued their trek.

_And so Alfyn bid farewell to Goldshore, more convinced than ever of his chosen path. Though his travels had only just begun, another town was already happier for his presence. And so he set forth with his companion Tressa, eager to see what his journey had next in store._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

On the plains of the Flatlands stands the royal city of Atlasdam. Inside its palace, a professor is teaching the history of Orsterra to two of his students in his classroom.

The professor had long black hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a white button-up shirt with puffed sleeves tied at the wrist, along with a cravat. He also sported a black hooded coat with a caplet, accented with gold filigree and held together by a black gemstone. His other wears included a brown vest with filigree embroidery over his white shirt, black breeches with black socks, and black leather shoes with golden buckles.

One of his female students had long silver hair and was blue-eyed and also sported a white dress along with a blue cape.

The other female student sported blue eyes along with long golden hair and a golden dress.

"...And so it was that Atlasdam was founded some two centuries ago. Indeed, our fair city-state is among the longest-standing on the continent of Orsterra. But there was another city-state with a history as long and proud as our own that came to a tragic ruin only eight short years ago. Now, who can tell me its name? How about you, Therese?" said the professor as he looked at his silver-haired student.

"I, um...I think it was…" said the stuttering Therese as she quickly swept through several pages of her textbook, looking for the answer.

"Now, now. No need to get so flustered," said the professor. "There's no shame in not knowing an answer, so long as you have a desire to learn. The answer is in your textbook. Go on, now. Look it up."

Therese looked back at her textbook before proceeding to look back at the professor to answer his question. "I believe it was...Hornburg?"

"That is correct!" said the professor in an enthusiastic tone. "Hornburg was ruled over by a royal family said to be descended from priests of an ancient and long-forgotten religion. On the other hand, our fair Atlasdam was founded by one of the original clans that inhabited the Flatlands. Who can tell me how many clans lived in the Flatlands at the time? Your Highness?"

The professor looked over to the golden-haired princess he had as his other student for her answer.

"The histories have it that eight clans did live in the Flatlands in those days," said the princess.

"Correct you are, Your Highness!" said the professor, again showing his enthusiastic tone. "It was a time of great strife here in the Flatlands, as the eight clans waged a long and bitter war. Change would come when the armies of Grandport invaded these lands some two centuries ago. At the time, the rulers of Grandport sought to exert their influence over territories inland. Ironically, this compelled the warring tribes to put aside their differences and unite against their common foe."

The professor then noticed the man waiting near the classroom door, which incited him to finish up his session.

"...Oh, but look at the time! We'll pick up where we left off next time," said the professor in a hurried tone. "Don't forget to read chapters three and four before our next lecture, and be prepared to answer questions on any of the material within."

"Yes, Professor," spoke Therese in a quiet tone.

"Thank you for another most stimulating lecture, Professor Albright," said Princess Mary, who spoke in a more relaxed manner than Professor Cyrus Albright's other student.

Cyrus nodded to both of his students, as he turned his attention to the door to leave the classroom.

**Outside the classroom…**

A guard of the palace approached Cyrus and spoke to him. "Ah, Professor Albright. Mercedes from the Royal Library came by with a message for you. Seems today's your lucky day. You've been granted permission to enter the special archives."

Cyrus responded gleefully. "Splendid! Finally I can begin my research."

He then proceeded to walk down the steps towards the entrance of the palace, not noticing his student Therese hiding near the stairs opposite to the stairs where Cyrus was descending. Just as she started to approach her professor coming towards her direction, she stopped as another voice spoke opposite to Cyrus's side of the stairs.

"Professor Albright!" said Princess Mary, who spoke as she descended towards her tutor while Therese proceeded to hide behind the stairs in minor fright.

"Oh, thank heavens you're still here. I thought I had missed you," said the princess.

"What can I do for you, Your Highness?" asked Cyrus.

"If you can spare the time, I had a question about something we learned today," said Mary.

"But of course, Your Highness. It would be my pleasure to answer anything," said Cyrus. "After all, my role as your tutor is as important to me as any of my research. Unfortunately, I cannot spare much time. Is the question a quick one?"

"Yes, Professor. It will not take long," said Mary. "I was just wondering about the ancient religion of Hornburg. Pray tell, what did they worship?"

"A very astute question, Your Highness," said Cyrus. "However, I fear that nearly all the texts detailing the nature of the religion were burned and lost when Hornburg fell."

"I see. A shame, that," said Mary.

Cyrus spoke again. "I do, however, have a theory of my own. I believe that the royal family of Hornburg were guardians of an ancient power. Mind you, this is not idle speculation. My theory is based on the fact that-"

Therese looked on and sighed as she saw her teacher engage passionately in conversation with her relative but also potential rival for the professor's attention.

**Later…**

"Let us continue the discussion another time. My apologies for keeping you, Professor," said Mary.

"No need for apologies! And it would be my pleasure, Your Highness," responded the ecstatic Cyrus. "That such questions occur to you is a sign of a sharp and curious mind."

"Your lectures on the history of the realm are most fascinating to me. For if I do not learn of our past, how can I hope to lead my people to a bright future?" said Mary.

"A most admirable philosophy, Your Highness. The people of this land are truly fortunate to be led by one of such wisdom and kindness, as I am truly fortunate to have the opportunity to serve in some small way," said Cyrus.

"You are far too kind, Professor Albright. I am proud to be your student," said a sincere Mary.

Cyrus's eyes widened at the realization of the time he spent conversing with Princess Mary.

"Oh dear, I'm running late," said Cyrus. "Pray do not forget your assignment, Your Highness."

Mary nodded. "Of course, Professor." She proceeded to walk back up the stairs into the main hub of the palace.

Cyrus walked only a few steps before he noticed his other student standing by the stairs.

"Oh, hello there Therese," greeted the professor to his student. "Did you have a question for me as well?"

Therese answered in tongue-tied embarrassment towards the man who captured her attention. "I...I mean, no...Good day, Professor." She then ran away towards the entrance as Cyrus looked on in confusion.

**Later, within the Royal Library…**

Cyrus approached the librarian's desk as he greeted a familiar acquaintance.

"Good day, Mercedes. Cyrus Albright, here to browse the special archives."

Mercedes turned her sight onto the professor. "Oh, Professor Albright. You're looking quite eager today."

"When I heard that an original copy of _The Church of the Flame: A Complete Historie_ had been donated to our archives, I simply had to be the first to see it," responded Cyrus.

"You're more on top of our collection than I am. Just sign here," said Mercedes.

Cyrus spoke giddily. "With pleasure!"

After Cyrus proceeded to sign, he noticed Mercedes smiling wide. "Hm? Is something amiss?" he asked.

Mercedes answered. "For someone known as the most brilliant mind in the Royal Academy, you're as giddy as a schoolboy when you talk about books."

Cyrus laughed. "When you put it that way, yes. Much as a child is fascinated by a new toy, I am titillated by the prospect of acquiring new knowledge."

Mercedes nodded. "Right. The expression on your face says it all. Anyway, everything seems to be in order. Enjoy your quest for knowledge, Professor."

"Many thanks, my dear! I most certainly will," said Cyrus.

As Cyrus proceeded to the special archives and then went through all of the shelves of records there to find the book he was looking for, he became perplexed.

_How odd, _thought Cyrus. _The tome is nowhere to be found. Did someone return it to the wrong shelf. These archives are strictly guarded and curated. Wherever could it have gone?_

Cyrus's musing was interrupted by Mercedes's voice speaking behind him. "Professor Albright, the headmaster would see you at once."

Cyrus sighed as he turned to see Mercedes. "Of all the times to...Oh well. Might I ask of you a favor?"

Mercedes nodded. "What might that be?

"The tome I mentioned before seems to have gone missing. Could you locate it for me?" asked Cyrus.

"Missing? Huh. I'll begin looking at once, Professor," answered Mercedes.

"Many thanks, my dear," said Cyrus.

**Later…**

Cyrus knocked on the door into the Royal Academy Headmaster's office. "Cyrus Albright, by your request, sir."

"Do enter," replied Headmaster Yvon, on the other side of the door.

Cyrus entered, seeing the dark-haired and black and gold-dressed headmaster with his back to him along with his female assistant adorning dark hair and a dress of violet color looking at Cyrus.

"My apologies for summoning you on such short notice," said Yvon.

"How might I be of assistance, Headmaster?" asked Cyrus.

"That treatise on arcane studies you published...What in the gods' names were you thinking?" said Yvon.

"Sir?" said Cyrus. "I do believe I made my hypothesis perfectly clear…"

Yvon turned to look Cyrus in the eyes. "I'm not talking about your hypothesis! You went out of your way to cite one of the texts in our special archives. The knowledge housed in those tomes is the Royal Academy's greatest treasure. It is not to be divulged to the public at your whim. Laying it bare in one of your silly papers is out of the question!"

Cyrus responded in a calmful manner. "I am fully aware of the value of those tomes, Headmaster. It is for that very reason I would share the knowledge with my peers…"

Yvon responded, with greater anger in his voice. "You are to share nothing! That wisdom is for the academy, and the academy alone!"

Cyrus replied. "But that goes against everything-"

"Enough, Cyrus!" yelled Yvon.

_Even my best argument is sure to fall on deaf ears,_ thought Cyrus. _The headmaster sees knowledge as a medal or precious stone. Something to be appreciated by its rightful owner alone. Knowledge is power, and power is to be hoarded. An unfortunate attitude, indeed…_

"My sincere apologies, Headmaster," said Cyrus. "It won't happen again. Is there anything else you need of me?"

Yvon nodded. "That is all. You may go...Wait. There was one last thing. I heard the special archives will be closing early today. If you have research to do there, I would do so quickly."

Cyrus sighed. _Good gods. It's as if he enjoys watching me suffer. _"Thank you for your concern, Headmaster. In that case, I'll be on my way."

**Later...**

Headmaster Yvon heard a knock on the door into his office. "Enter."

The knocker entered, revealing herself to be one of Cyrus's pupils.

"Yes? What is it, Therese?" asked the Headmaster.

Therese grumbled, before stepping closer to Yvon. "It's...it's about Professor Albright, sir…"

**Meanwhile, at the Royal Library…**

"Ah, Professor Albright," greeted Mercedes to Cyrus.

"Did you have any luck finding the tome?" asked Cyrus.

"I'm afraid not," answered Mercedes.

"Well, this is most unfortunate. One might conclude that it had been stolen," said Cyrus.

"Professor, taking books out from these archives is strictly forbidden," said Mercedes. "And as you know, the keys to the vault are entrusted to only a select few! Quite honestly, it would be easier to steal the crown off the king's head."

Cyrus contemplated the situation. "An impregnable vault...a disappearing tome...It would seem we have quite the mystery on our hands. And the mysteries of the world are meant to be solved! Or so the scholar in me says. Would you not agree?"

"If it had been stolen, I would say it's a job for the city guard," said Mercedes. "But I can see you won't let it go until you've 'cracked the case,' as it were."

Cyrus nodded and laughed. "You could say that, indeed. A habit I just can't seem to break. Once a puzzle is placed before me, I simply cannot rest until I've worked out a solution."

"Well, far be it from me to stand in your way. It must be tough being a genius," said Mercedes.

Cyrus laughed once more. "I'll not deny it! Worry not. The tome will be back on the shelf before you can bat an eyelash."

Mercedes nodded. "Right, thanks. Best of luck in your search."

Cyrus nodded as well, before heading for the door out of the library. _And the game is afoot!_

**Outside the Royal Library…**

_Now, where to begin my search?_ thought Cyrus. _I suppose I should inquire with Mercedes as to where the keys to the library are stored. The guard at the front door would know who has been frequenting the library lately, as might my fellow scholars. Then, mayhap, I should pay the headmaster a visit as well._

Cyrus turned to regard the guard to the library's front door next to him. "Excuse me. A tome from the special archives has been stolen, and I was wondering if you have a key to the archives. Mayhaps someone swiped the key from you while you were napping?"

The guard was flustered at Cyrus's scrutinizing of him. "Of course I've got a key to the archives. And no, I wasn't sleeping. I was resting my eyes, is all. But even if I was sleeping, what would it matter? What kind of fool would bother stealing a worthless tome anyway?"

Cyrus was annoyed at the guard's disregard for the book theft, and was skeptical that the guard hadn't napped while on duty. He proceeded to head back inside the library to question Mercedes.

"Mercedes, I must confirm," said Cyrus. "Who has the keys to the special archives?"

Mercedes answered Cyrus. "Only Headmaster Yvon and the guard stationed outside should have a key to the archives."

"Most intriguing," said Cyrus. He then looked around to the other visitors within the library, and noticed a dark-haired man shifting his gaze constantly back and forth across the library while heading towards the entrance door.

Cyrus walked in front of the man, and proceeded to question the suspicious scholar.

"Pardon the interruption, sir. Cyrus Albright. I don't believe I've caught your name, sir…"

"Oh, um...Russell. I'm sorry, how can I help you?" spoke the suspicious man.

"Do forgive me for taking a moment of your time, but I've discovered that a tome from the special archives is missing. Do you happen to have a key to the special archives?" asked Cyrus.

Russell answered. "The key to the archives? Oh, I haven't got that. But I'm not surprised someone stole a tome, considering what they're worth. I've gambling debts myself, so I understand the temptation...Oh, I'm sorry. I'm rambling on! Please excuse me, if you would." Russell proceeded to move past Cyrus as he then opened and left beyond the library door.

Cyrus pondered over Russell as he re-examined details which he noticed about the man while questioning him.

_He said he was surprised that someone stole a tome, but I never said that the tome was stolen from the special archives. Just that it was missing. Maybe it was easy for him to assume theft like I did. _

_But he didn't ask why I was asking him if he had the key. Maybe he knew that only the headmaster and the guard have the keys, but if that's the case he could've corrected me. It is common knowledge that the special archives are limited to a very minute few, but he treated the question as if it's expected of a regular scholar to have access to the special archives when he should've asked how I did not know the limitations of the special archives everyone here is practically expected to know. He quickly denied having the key, as if he needed to reaffirm at that moment that he did not have the key when it was just as easy to understand among all the scholars here that he wouldn't be allowed the key based on his current status._

_Then again, I may not be dealing with a thief as intelligent as they should be when stealing a special tome. Rambling on about gambling debts? Which would be easy to pay off with a valuable tome from the special archives? It seems too easy to assume, but…_

Cyrus stopped musing in his thoughts as he turned to look at the library's front door guard. The man was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, his body inhaling and exhaling in a slow and rhythmics manner.

_That guard really is a fool,_ thought Cyrus. _If he's that susceptible to napping, then anyone could've swiped the key from that dozer. _

_I could check with the headmaster about his key, but I fear if I check on him now then I may lose Russell and more importantly that tome. Gods forbid that man is setting up a deal right now to sell off the book right now to cancel his debt. I should make haste for that thief and recover the tome while I still can. Now that I think about it, I have heard rumors before today of a man named Russell doing research in an underground laboratory recently. If that man is the same man whom I met just a moment ago, then I must set forth to the underground while there's time._

**Later, inside the Subterranean Study…**

"Professor Albright?!" spoke Russell as he saw the scholar approach his underground laboratory. "Are you always in the habit of barging into your peers' offices while they're working?"

Cyrus walked up to the man. "My apologies. I would have knocked, but I didn't see a door. Let's cut straight to the heart of the matter for why I'm here: you're the thief that special tome I mentioned earlier, and I can prove it."

Russell stood back in shock. "Wh-what? The hells you can!"

Cyrus continued. "Unfortunately for you, at precisely the moment you were trying to sneak back with the key, your friend the guardsman was just waking from his little slumber."

Russell's eyes widened. "B-but that's impossible! He was asleep, I'm positively-" Russell stopped speaking as soon as he realized his mistake.

"Aha!" spoke Cyrus. "Keeping up on our friend's somnolence, are we, old chum?"

Russell spoke in panic. "I swear, I never meant to! I just needed the money."

"That tome would fetch a small fortune. This is true," said Cyrus. "And yet, did you not for a moment consider the consequences? In stealing that tome, you would steal from our students something more valuable than all the realm's riches. A grave crime no matter who would perpetrate it, but all the more unforgivable when committed by one who calls himself a scholar."

Cyrus looked away from the culprit as he set his eyes upon the special tome placed on one of the thief's desks, then proceeding to grab the book before setting his sights back on Russell to apprehend the disgrace to the wonder of knowledge. Russell hung his head down in shame as the professor started to step towards him to ensure that Russell would face justice.

**Later, at the Royal Library…**

"Well, I'll be! You actually did crack the case of the stolen book," spoke Mercedes to Cyrus standing near her.

Cyrus, meanwhile, was examining the records of all present tomes from the special archives in case there was the existence of another vanished book. His eyes widened at another realization he experienced today.

"What's this? It says there's another book still missing. Did that scoundrel of a scholar steal this one as well?" asked Cyrus.

Cyrus handed Mercedes the tome record he examined.

"Ah, _From the Far Reaches of Hell_. No, I can assure you that he did not," answered Mercedes. "It's been missing for some fifteen years now. Russell's aggressive borrowing only extends some two years back."

Cyrus nodded. "I see. So this volume was lost-or stolen-long before that. Pray tell me more about _From the Far Reaches of Hell_."

Mercedes obliged. "According to our records, it would seem to be a compendium of ancient rites and long-lost magicks. If I am not mistaken, it was the single oldest volume housed within our archives. Needless to say, it was another tremendous loss…"

Cyrus and Mercedes then noticed Headmaster Yvon's assistant approaching them.

"Professor Albright. The headmaster would speak with you at once," spoke the assistant, before turning back to leave the library.

"Again? What could he want this time?" pondered Cyrus.

**Later, at the Royal Academy Headmaster's Office…**

Cyrus entered the office as he saw both Yvon and his assistant.

"Thank you, Lucia," said Yvon.

"Yes, Headmaster? What can I do for you?" asked Cyrus.

Yvon cleared his throat before speaking. "Professor Albright. A most...troubling report has reached my ears. An anonymous source claims that you have abused your prestigious position to enter into an illicit relationship with Her Highness the Princess."

Cyrus's eyes widened in frustration. "Why, that is unfounded, unsubstantiated balderdash of the highest order."

Yvon sighed. "I would like to take your words at face value, Professor, but I fear the situation is not so simple. A rumor regarding the royal family, even an unsubstantiated one such as this, is sure to spread quickly. If we do not take swift action, Princess Mary's good name could be forever sullied. That is something that simply cannot be allowed to happen. Surely, you understand."

Cyrus gazed warily at Yvon. "And so what do you intend to do with me, sir?"

Yvon stood closer to Cyrus. "Dismissing you outright would be tantamount to an admission of guilt."

Lucia spoke up. "If I may be so bold, Headmaster...what about a sabbatical? Professor Albright is put on extended leave, while official accounts state that he's doing fieldwork in a distant land."

Yvon nodded at Lucia's suggestion. "What say you, Cyrus? This way both the academy's reputation and your own will remain intact."

Cyrus mused for a moment, before realizing how advantageous this proposal would be to his current goal. He answered Yvon. "Not at all, Headmaster. On the contrary, this might prove the perfect opportunity. I was just wondering when I might find the time to do a bit of research in the field."

_I think I will set forth on a journey, in search of an ancient tome that disappeared fifteen years ago,_ thought Cyrus as he agreed to the proposal. _Besides, if I am not permitted to share what I have learned with my peers and the public, there is little point in continuing my research here._

Yvon looked inquisitively at Cyrus. "Is that so? Do tell, Professor. What is it that you intend to investigate?"

Cyrus answered. "As regards a certain tome. Now, if you will forgive me, I must begin packing for my journey. Good day to you, Headmaster."

Cyrus then headed towards the door, intent on heading towards his own office to pack up the items for his field trip.

**Outside, near the entrance to the Royal Academy…**

Cyrus was walking down the steps leading up the Academy's entrance with his bags packed as he was now set on leaving Atlasdam. As he reached the last step, he noticed one of his students standing near Cyrus just staring at him.

"Oh, Therese. What is it?" asked Cyrus.

Therese answered in worry. "I...I heard that you were leaving the academy."

Cyrus responded. "Then you heard true."

Therese gasped in shame. "Professor...I'm so sorry."

Cyrus put a hand on Therese's shoulder as he realized who caused the change in his plans. "I see. So you were the source of the rumor."

Therese gasped. "You...you knew?"

Cyrus answered. "Not until just this moment, when you apologized. And yet, I cannot fathom your motive. Why would you tell such a terrible lie?"

Therese answered her professor's inquiry. "You're always helping Her Highness. Answering her every question. I just wanted you to pay more attention to me. I...I just wanted to get you in a little trouble...I didn't think they would...I am so sorry, Professor. Can you ever forgive me?"

Cyrus replied to Therese. "Worry not, my dear. It just so happens that I was looking for a good excuse to go on a journey. For some time now, I've wanted to travel the realm, and see what can be learnt beyond these halls. I daresay the timing couldn't have been better. You see, there's a certain matter I simply can't wait to investigate. So fret not, my girl. If anything, you've done me a favor. Besides, I am not entirely without fault in the manner. Indeed, I have not been as attentive to you as I should. Had I realized your true intentions sooner, I would not be in this position." 

Therese's eyes widened as she blushed. "Professor...wh-whatever do you-"

Cyrus interrupted Therese. "If only I had realized how devoted you were to your studies, my dear girl!"

Therese's head lowered, in disappointment. "My...studies."

"I have always striven to treat all my students equally," said Cyrus. "And yet, Her Highness is always eager to ask questions, and I was all too eager to answer them. In doing so, I may have given the impression that I favored her above you and the others. This was not my intention, but I am at fault all the same. Yes, if only I had seen you for the ardent and devoted young scholar that you are!"

Therese sighed in frustration. "Um, Professor? Perhaps you're not quite as sharp as I thought you were…" She sighed again at the sight of her professor still showing an oblivious nature on his face. "Never mind."

"In that case, I should be off. Pray do not shirk your studies, my girl!" said Cyrus.

Therese nodded. "Yes, Professor. Will...will I ever see you again?"

Cyrus answered, a bit unsure in his tone but ultimately determined in his response. "I do not see why not...provided we both still live." He then proceeded to head towards the entrance towards Atlasdam, as Therese looked on in worry towards her teacher.

_Now, I must find out all I can about From the Far Reaches of Hell,_ thought Cyrus. _My erstwhile colleague Odette knows more about arcane studies than anyone I know. Last I heard, she sojourned in Quarrycrest. I should begin my journey there._

Cyrus then proceeded to enter through the door that would lead to the realm outside the city-state of Atlasdam.

_And so Cyrus left the academy behind, in search of the lost tome. From the Far Reaches of Hell...What dark secrets might its pages hold? Only the gods know..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alfyn whistled as he held his fishing rod while waiting for a tug on his bait.

Tressa sighed as she sat nearby Alfyn, the two of them sitting forward by the river Alfyn was fishing from.

The two of them had yet to catch any fish in the Riverlands, but several years spent learning how to reel in catches of all sizes lended Alfyn more experience in patience until the catch is possible.

Tressa was not unknown to the concept of patience while fishing, but more often than not she did not have to wait long for the fish in the sea near Rippletide to grab onto her bait. And even if Tressa had failed to reel in a catch, it wouldn't take long for another fish to bite down once she cast out her bait again. At this point, Tressa respected Alfyn for the kind of mental fortitude he had to maintain his optimism when at this point during the middle of the day she would have reeled in several pounds of fish back at her home. Nevertheless, she was curious about Alfyn's successes in his fishing experience.

"How many fish ya caught in your life, Alfyn?" said a genuinely wondering Tressa.

"Oh, hundreds and hundreds," said Alfyn. "I mean, since I don't really ask for payment when I'm treating people, I kinda had to learn this skill in advance so I can be ready to put food in myself despite the little savings I have. That doesn't mean I don't enjoy the fishing, though. There's nothing more relaxing than just sitting back and watching the water go by while the pole's swinging back and forth."

Tressa thought a bit on Alfyn's earnest positivity during fishing, before responding. "If you say so. I tell you Alfyn, it didn't usually take this long to grab a catch back where I lived. These fish you grab. Are we talking about humongous whoppers or tiny minnows?"

Alfyn answered. "Eh, it varies. I can catch large or small all in the same day; it depends on where the fish are thriving. This river we're at is good for the kind of fish that would last us a couple of days. But if you're lucky, you'll catch a large prize that'll last us longer than that. You always gotta hope you'll grab the big one, unless you're fine surviving on the common small ones."

Tressa responded. "Believe me Alfyn, I don't want to lose hope. I just think that maybe we can move to a better spot since we haven't gotten even a nibble for a while-"

Tressa's concern was interrupted by a large pull on the fishing rod, which led to Alfyn quickly standing up and then pulling and spinning back the rod to prevent his potential catch from having enough force to pull the rod straight out of Alfyn's arms.

Alfyn's underwater prey was pushing for its life away from the rod, which led to Alfyn being pulled slightly on his feet towards the edge of the river. With one final display of force, Alfyn heaved the rod back with enough power to send the fish attached to the fishing hook flying into the sky before landing in Tressa's arms as she proceeded to move forward to catch the catch.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Tressa as she examined the heavy bass that Alfyn caught while Alfyn regained his footing to prevent himself from falling over after using his strength to force the bass out of the water.

"Whew," said Alfyn. "That one was a real fighter. Let's see how heavy it's-" Alfyn suddenly bent down a bit at the weight of the giant bass in his hands, with his body still weary from the force he used to pull the fish out of its environment. "You are one mighty bastard," commented Alfyn to the bass still flopping.

"Guess you were right, Alfyn. You gotta have hope in catching the big one. That one's gonna last us nicely for several days. Can't wait to catch more for the trip!" said an ecstatic Tressa.

"More fish? Aw hells. Why don't you take over, Tressa?" said Alfyn as he still felt a bit exhausted after all the heaving he experienced reeling that fish in.

Tressa answered. "You kidding me? You're the fishing expert, here. I don't think I could have pulled that fish. You gotta do this."

Alfyn's eyes widened in annoyance. "Man, you just like to mess with me don't you?"

Tressa laughed. "You got that right, Alfyn. Don't worry, I'll take over. Just rest for a bit while I get our next catch. Betcha I can catch a bigger one than yours!"

Alfyn's eyes tightened at Tressa's challenge. "You're on! Damn the rest. I'm gonna show you I can catch even bigger ones than what we just grabbed," said Alfyn in a friendly but nevertheless firmly competitive manner.

**Later, after several successful reels…**

Alfyn and Tressa both laid on the ground, exhausted after catching several large bass.

Tressa spoke up despite the exhaustion. "Ha! I got the larger one!"

Alfyn replied, pulling his upper half up as he pointed at one of his catches. "You kidding me? That's the biggest one we got! Just admit defeat."

Tressa responded. "No, you admit defeat!"

Tressa and Alfyn both looked at each other deadset, before suddenly bursting out laughing at the ridiculousness of their competitive nature. The two were joking about catching all their food for the future, but ultimately they were satisfied and perhaps proud of each other for putting in the effort to grab a nice plethora of meals to use during the trip.

After the two finished laughing at the exhausting challenge they set forth for each other, Tressa looked at the several bass that lined about the grass near the river where both of them fished.

"Alf? It seriously looks like we'll have a lot of huge fish to carry though," said Tressa.

"Don't worry, Tress," spoke Alfyn. "We're not gonna carry all that bass for so many days on our trip. Some of this is food that we're gonna give to Zeph and his sister Nina."

Tressa gasped in remembrance. "Oh right, your friend. How close are we to Clearbrook?"

Alfyn answered. "Not far. We could reach my home a few hours from now, before the sun fades for the day. That'll give us enough time to reach the town, meet up with Zeph, have a nice chat, and then be on our way the next day.`"

Tressa stuck out a thumbs up to Alfyn. "That plan sounds good to me!"

Alfyn smiled. "Thanks, Tress. But boy do we have to put in the effort to grab all that fish," said Alfyn as he then looked at all the bass both of them collected.

Tressa sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, right. All that fish...Well, we faced worse," said Tressa as her legs started to wobble while she was trying to stand up.

Alfyn looked at the tired Tressa, and then at all the bass on the grass. "Yeah, I don't know about that…"

**Hours later, at Clearbrook…**

"This is the house?" said a weary Tressa as she and Alfyn both shook at all the bass they were holding in front of the house they were standing near.

"Yeah, I'm gonna knock before my arms give out," said Alfyn as he then proceeded to knock on the door to the house the two were in front of you.

"Just a moment!" said a young man's voice on the other side of the door, with Alfyn and Tressa sighing at having to hold the bass further while waiting for the door to open.

Soon, the door was opened by its resident as he proceeded to start asking for the purpose of the knocker of his home. "Alright, how can I help you-"

Zeph's eyes widened as he looked upon a familiar sight.

Alfyn smiled at his friend's recognition of him, and proceeded to greet his close friend. "Heya Zeph!"

"Alf! You're back so soon! Didn't expect you that quick-" Zeph stopped his train of thought as he looked at the person standing next to Alfyn. "Alf, who's this?" he asked.

Alfyn looked at Tressa. "Oh, her? This is Tressa. She's a friend I made on my travels. We're actually sticking together on our journeys for now."

Tressa removed one of her hands from the bass she was holding and held it out for a handshake from Zeph. "Nice to meet ya, Mr. Zeph!"

Zeph chuckled. "A friend already, Alfyn? Shouldn't expect less from you," said Zeph as he shook Tressa's hand, before eyeing all the fish that both of them were holding. "What's with all the bass?" asked Zeph.

Alfyn answered. "Yeah, we kinda went overboard on today's catches, but we figured we'd get enough meals to last us for a while especially we're gonna be moving through the Cliftlands. We wanted to give some of these to you and Nina, Zeph. Frankly, our arms are hurting really bad from all this carrying, so we NEED you to take some of these," said Alfyn as his arms and Tressa's visibly shook and trembled while holding the bass.

Zeph chuckled at the sight of Alfyn and Tressa wobbling with the catches they were holding, before responding back. "You could always be a goofball, Alfyn. Sure, I'll take some of that fish for you, but you gotta help eat that with me and Nina tonight before you guys leave."

Alfyn and Tressa both dropped their fishes with their arms drooping down, as they both sighed relief. Alfyn spoke up to Zeph. "Sounds like a good deal to me!" said a satisfied Alfyn as both he and Tressa proceeded to pass out in front of Zeph's home from the exhaustion of carrying the fish.

Zeph laughed once more. "Hope you stay a goof forever, Alf."

**Later that evening, in Zeph's home…**

"No way, you fought the pirates?!" asked an excited Nina towards Tressa.

"Well, we used sleepweed to knock them out and take Rippletide's goods back, but those pirates woke up quickly. We were about to face off with them, but suddenly that ship captain I met came in with a spear and stopped them from attacking us. Turned out he used to be a pirate captain named Leon, but he's actually a nice guy for saving the both of us and Rippletide…"

Alfyn nodded. "Yeah, Tressa got some journal from that Leon guy and she decided the morning after that big day that she wanted to be a traveling merchant. And who am I to turn down a nice friend who wanted to join me in my trek across Orsterra?"

Zeph smiled at Alfyn's kindness for the people of Rippletide, as Alfyn then told his tale of his encounter with Vanessa Hysel and stopping her wicked schemes.

"What a despicable woman," said Zeph in disgust.

"Don't worry. We made sure she didn't escape, and I helped all the townspeople that got the fever because of her," said Alfyn as he wanted to relieve his friend.

"You should've seen Alfyn's face when Ellen and Flynn gave him that collection of seashells afterwards. He was practically sobbing at the thought of leaving them," said an enthusiastic Tressa.

Alfyn groaned at Tressa. "Aw, why'd you have to mention the part where I turned into a crybaby?"

Zeph, Nina, and Tressa laughed at Alfyn's expense, but Zeph was nevertheless proud of Alfyn's heroism in Goldshore.

"I shouldn't be surprised that Alfyn helped those people in Rippletide and Goldshore. He always has a bad habit of getting himself into trouble just to help other people, like when he fought a blotted viper just to get the cure for the deadly bite my little Nina got," said Zeph.

Tressa looked surprised at Zeph's tale. "No way! So Alfyn didn't just get himself almost killed before he met me, right?"

Alfyn spoke up in mild frustration. "Hey, I fought for the viper because it wouldn't let me get its venom. If it weren't aggressive, I would've gladly offered to nicely extract what I needed gently out of its fangs."

Nina, Zeph, and Tressa all chuckled at Alfyn's embarrassment; though they were fooling with Alfyn, it was merely good fun poking at a man who can endure the laughter and one whom they'll always recognize as a true hero in the making.

"Well, Alf! I gotta say, you've already helped a lot of people outside Clearbrook. I expected you were treating so many people, but being a hero like that...you never cease to amaze me, friend. I can't wait to see if you come back with more adventures and friends like that Tressa over there-" 

Zeph stopped speaking as he saw Tressa's eyes close along with Alfyn's as their heads both fell onto the table, the both of them satisfied with the bass they just ate and wanting to get some rest after all the heavy fishing and lifting they did today.

Zeph and Nina chuckled, as the two of them proceeded to cover a tired Alfyn and Tressa each with a blanket to keep them warm as they slept at Zeph's table. Zeph believed they earned a well-deserved rest, even though the table was not what he had in mind as the ideal rest for his friend and the other traveler.

**The next morning, outside Zeph's home…**

"Alright, Alf. Tressa. You both good to go?" asked Zeph.

"Yesiree!" said an energetic Tressa as she felt lighter after dropping off some of the fish she and Alfyn held yesterday to Zeph and Nina.

"Agreed," said Alfyn. Both he and Tress slung over their packs onto their shoulders containing their remaining bass inside.

"Well, old friend, we're off to the Cliftlands. That was a fun chat we had last night, and I can't wait to do it again. You stay strong now, ya hear-"

Alfyn's talk to his old friend was interrupted by Zeph pulling Alfyn into a hug.

"Aw, thanks, man," said Alfyn as he hugged his friend back.

Zeph then looked Alfyn in the eyes. "I should tell you that, Alfyn. You act like such a godsdamned hero sometimes, you know that? Don't ever lose yourself, Alf."

Alfyn put his hand on Zeph's shoulder, genuinely reassuring his good friend. "I promise."

He and Tressa then turned to head out from Clearbrook, with the two of them turning back soon after departing from Zeph's house in the sights of Zeph and Nina to wave goodbye at those two right before they exited out of the town.

Zeph looked out onto the two travelers fading away from his sight. "I'm afraid of what this world would be like without ya, Alf…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Inside the church bedroom sat a female and long-haired cleric. She had blonde hair styled straight along with brown eyes. She wore a white hooded cape over her shoulders held together by a golden trinket, a white dress reaching up to her ankles with blue godets and gold accents, black gloves, and leather lace-up boots.

The cleric heard a knock on the door into the bedroom. "Come in," she said.

Another female cleric entered the bedroom. She wore the same clothes as the blonde, but sported blue eyes and long brown hair braided off from the back of her head.

The brown-haired cleric spoke gently. "May the Sacred Flame light your path on this fine day."

The blonde cleric replied. "And may it ever shine its warmth upon you."

The two of them giggled after saying the passages imprinted in them for life.

"How many times have we said those words, Lianna? And yet, they seem to take on a whole new meaning now," spoke the blonde.

"Each day is one day closer to my departure, Ophilia," spoke Lianna, the brown-haired cleric. "Perhaps I'm more nervous than I thought I was."

Lianna's head hung down, as the blonde Ophilia felt worried for her sister. "Lianna?" asked Ophilia.

Lianna shifted her gaze back to Ophilia. "You needn't worry about me. I was born to make the pilgrimage. My father did the same twenty years ago. As his daughter, I cannot let him down."

"You really are incredible, Lianna. I don't know how you do it," said Ophilia. "As the archbishop's only trueborn daughter, everyone always expects so much from you. And yet you never fail them. Each of your sermons is more inspiring than the last. And now, the pilgrimage...So much is placed on you alone."

Lianna replied. "Don't be silly! I'm not alone. I have you, don't I? And everyone at the cathedral...Why, you're the one who helped me think of a topic for that last sermon, Ophilia. You even stayed up nights with me to draft it!"

"A willing set of ears and a few pretty words, that's all I could offer you," said Ophilia. "I wish I could do something that would truly help you."

Lianna responded. "Oh, abandon such worries and come, my sister. Father is expecting us in the chapel."

Ophilia nodded as she followed her sister out of the bedroom towards the chapel. As she reached the chapel, she saw a large blue flame in the center, reminding her again of the origin of the realm they lived in.

_In the beginning, the thirteen gods created the land. They shaped the mountains, filled the seas, gave life to mighty trees and myriad beasts...and then they created men, who would become masters of the land. Yet one god, Galdera, was too greedy to part with his creations. And so the twelve deities of good were forced into a desperate struggle with the cruel Galdera, lord of the most infernal magicks. _

_In the end, the conflict was brought to a close by the god Aelfric, the Flamebringer, lord of all that is holy. Aelfric called astral fire down upon Galdera, sapping his strength...then he sealed Galdera away in the afterworld._

_A divine flame to chase the shadows...This is the Sacred Flame that shines down on the land of Orsterra, bringing warmth and guidance to its people._

As Ophilia and Lianna reached the chapel, the two heard a voice behind them.

"Ah, there you are, my girls."

The two turned around to see their father, Archbishop Josef.

"Your Excellency. May the Sacred Flame ever light your path," said Ophilia.

"Have you need of us here, Father?" asked Lianna.

"I wished to see you, that is all. Do carry on with your duties," said Josef.

Ophilia nodded. "As you wish, Your Excellency."

Josef commented on his daughters. "It is as if the two of you have become women grown in but the blink of an eye. How long has it been, Ophilia, since you came to us?"

Ophilia answered. "Fifteen years, Your Excellency. Or near enough so."

"Fifteen years," said Josef. "I suppose it is little wonder that you have grown so."

"I was but an orphan, Your Excellency, starving and sickly," said Ophilia. "I would not have lived to see this day if you had not taken me in. I may not have said it enough growing up, but my heart is full of gratitude for all that you have given me."

Josef replied. "No need for such words, my child. We all follow the path the Flame illuminates for us."

Lianna spoke up as well. "Come on, Phili...We're family! You, Father, and I. There's no need to be so formal about it. Why should you have to thank us for being with you? That's what family's for! And besides, Father may be a great archbishop in here, but we both know he's just an old layabout at home, isn't that right, Father?"

Josef chuckled. "An old layabout? You wound me, Lianna."

"I know your duties at the cathedral keep you busy, Father, but honestly! You're no help at all when it comes to keeping a household running!" said Lianna. "Would it kill you to cook a meal or dust the bookshelves from time to time?"

Josef responded. "Oh my...When you put it that way, I suppose I am quite useless, after all."

Ophilia spoke up as well. "So even the great and beloved archbishop falls short in the discerning eye of his daughter."

Josef nodded. "So it would seem, Ophilia. So it would seem."

Lianna chuckled at her and Ophilia's good-hearted jabs to their father.

Josef spoke again, now more serious in his tone. "Are you prepared for your journey to the Cave of Origin?"

Lianna answered, now more serious in her tone as well. "But of course, Father. I am ready."

Josef spoke again. "In the deepest recesses of that cave is where you will find the First Flame. You will take the ember to the churches across the realm, where it will serve to light the sacred fires that warm and protect all the lands. This is the Kindling, the time-honored rite held without fail once every twenty years since the days of old. Your journey will not be an easy one. As soon as you step foot into the wilderness, you will be met with lawless villains and savage beasts. Yes, many a servant of the church has made this journey throughout our history. Some...have never returned. But I know you can do this, my daughter. Everyone has put their faith in you."

Lianna nodded. "You have my word, Father. I won't let you...I won't let anyone down. I will carry out the rite, just as you did twenty years ago."

Josef nodded. "Very good, my child. Very-" Josef's talk was interrupted by sudden hard coughing that lasted for several seconds.

"Father?" spoke Lianna in a worried manner.

"Are you all right, Your Excellency?" asked Ophilia.

Josef answered. "It's nothing to worry yourselves over. Just my years announcing their advance."

"Oh, you mustn't sound so gloomy, Your Excellency!" said Ophilia. "There is still so much we would learn from you before we let you call yourself archbishop emeritus!"

Lianna nodded. "Father, you should retire for the day and let your body recuperate. We can handle things from here."

Ophilia nodded as well. "We will let the pontiff know that you are resting in your chambers, sir."

Josef sighed. "When my two girls insist, who is this old man to deny them? I will leave the preparations for today's service to you."

"We will take care of everything, Your Excellency," said Ophilia.

"I'll see Father back to his chambers," said Lianna.

"Thank you, Lianna. I will see to our duties here," said Ophilia.

Ophilia then saw Lianna escort their father back to Josef's chambers, as she then proceeded to start preparing for the next service. As she started setting up for the service, she heard a different voice to her side.

"If I might have a moment, Sister…"

Ophilia turned to regard the man approaching her. The man had medium-length sandy-colored hair and wore a blue coat with fur trim along with a brown shirt and dark pants and boots.

"Yes? Might I be of some service, my good sir?" asked Ophilia.

"Would you know where I might find His Excellency the Archbishop?" asked the man.

Ophilia responded. "May I ask who is looking for him?"

The man answered. "Ah! Pray forgive my lack of manners. My name is Mattias, a trader with the Leoniel Consortium. The archbishop has generously deigned to engage in a transaction of sorts with us."

A trader?" wondered Ophilia. "I see. It's an honor to meet you, sir. I am Sister Ophilia."

Mattias's eyes lit up. "Oh, so you are Sister Ophilia! I've heard so much about you. When the archbishop contacted me to request my services, he spoke much of his two daughters. I also heard that Sister Lianna will be the next Flamebearer. The realm is blessed to have such loyal servants. It is, as a matter of fact, to equip your sister for her forthcoming journey that the archbishop has summoned me here today."

"Is that so? We are much obliged for your support," said Ophilia.

Mattias replied. "Think nothing of it, good sister! It is the duty of the faithful to serve the church, as the church so tirelessly serves us."

"Sister Ophilia! You must come at once!"

Ophilia turned around to regard the cleric that yelled to her. The frantic, approaching cleric spoke. "Oh, Sister Ophilia, it's the archbishop. His Excellency has collapsed!"

Ophilia's eyes widened in fright. "What?! I will come at once!"

She then turned around to regard Mattias. "Please forgive me, Master Mattias, but I must check on His Excellency. Please excuse me!" She then turned to follow the cleric to Josef's quarters.

As she headed inside Josef's quarters, she saw her father lying on his bed and went to stand next to him. "Your Excellency…" spoke a worried Ophilia.

The cleric tending to Josef spoke to Ophilia. "What His Excellency needs most now is rest. Please try not to excite him."

LIanna spoke, worried as well. "Father…"

The tending cleric spoke again. "Worry not, Sister Lianna. Your father is merely resting. Are you worried?"

Lianna answered in an unsure tone. "I'm...I'm fine. I...I think I just need some air."

Lianna left the room, with Ophilia soon following after her as the latter expressed concern for her sister's health as well.

**Soon, atop the plateau overlooking Flamesgrace…**

Ophilia walked up the plateau as she soon saw her sister at the top of the rock formation overlooking the church they both served in.

She approached her sister from behind. "Lianna...How are you feeling?"

Lianna turned around to regard Ophilia, but quickly found herself on her knees as tears fell down her face. "What am I to do, Ophilia?! Father...My father is...Thinking about what might happen makes me feel so scared, so angry that I...I feel like my heart might just burst. But if I fall to pieces now, everyone will lose hope. I must be strong. And soon I must depart on the pilgrimage. The rite cannot be put off any longer. There are centuries of tradition we must obey. But...leaving my father behind, without even knowing if I'll ever...ever see him...again…"

Ophilia put a hand on Lianna's shoulder to comfort her sister. "Don't despair, Lianna. We are together in this. We will find a way."

Ophilia then reflected on the moment when she was introduced to her father and sister for the rest of her life up until this point…

**Fifteen years ago…**

_My family lost in the war, I was left with nothing and no one to care for me._

"Do not despair, Ophilia. From today, we are your family," spoke Archbishop Josef within his quarters to the little blonde girl whom he adopted. He then pointed towards a little brown-haired girl opposite from Ophilia. "This is Lianna, my daughter. Your new sister."

Lianna approached Ophilia. "My name's Lianna. But you can call me Anna, if you'd like?"

Ophilia quickly hid behind Josef.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Lianna.

Josef solemnly answered. "Lianna, I'm afraid that Ophilia has gone through something very sad. So let us see to it that she is cheered once more. Together, in the light of the Sacred Flame, we will find happiness."

Lianna nodded. "Yes, Father! I'll be the best sister ever, Ophilia!"

_My first days in the archbishop's home, I kept to my room and spoke to no one. It was she who brought me out of my shell. Lianna...my best friend...my sister._

"Hey, Phili? Don't you want to go outside?" asked a young Lianna to Ophilia who was residing in her bedroom.

Ophilia didn't answer Lianna. Lianna decided to show more initiative. She approached Ophilia and grabbed one of her hands. "There's someplace I just have to take you!" exclaimed Lianna.

Lianna led Ophilia out of her bedroom and then onto the plateau that overlooked Flamesgrace.

As Ophilia stood atop the plateau, she asked Lianna in wonder. "What is this place?"

Lianna answered. "It's my favorite place in the world! Maybe it could become your favorite place, too?"

Ophilia looked out onto the rest of Flamesgrace from the plateau. "It's beautiful."

Lianna responded. "Isn't it, though? That's why I love it here!"

Lianna then pulled a flower growing on the floor at the top of the plateau, and gave it to Ophilia. "This is for you, Phili. So now...won't you play with me?"

Ophilia looked at Lianna with tears in her eyes.

Lianna looked at Ophilia with concern. "Phili...are you crying?"

Ophilia wiped the tears away as she answered Lianna. "No...no, I'm not crying."

Lianna felt more relieved at her sister feeling easier than before when she isolated herself. "Good to hear it! We're going to be the best of sisters, Phili! I just know it!"

Ophilia replied, sounding uneasy but nevertheless wanting to express her interest in spending time with Lianna. "I...I'd like that, too...Lianna…"

Lianna replied, now more peppy than before. "Then it's settled! Oh, next time, I'll teach you my favorite game! And then…"

_After I lost my family, I was convinced it was my fate to be miserable and alone for the rest of my days. But Lianna brought me out from under that dark cloud and gave me the strength to start living again._

**Back in the present…**

Ophilia stood kept her hand on Lianna's shoulder as Lianna started to stand back up. Lianna spoke, now more calm than before. "I'm sorry for running off like that...I will return to Father's side, and stay with him as long as I can."

Ophilia nodded. "Pray do that, Lianna. He will rest all the easier knowing you are with him."

Lianna nodded, before turning to leave the plateau and head back inside the church.

Ophilia remained on the plateau, overlooking the church where she, Lianna, and their father served.

Ophilia started speaking to herself while on the plateau. "The archbishop's illness weighs heavier on Lianna than anyone else. And yet she must hide that from all around her. Tomorrow she is to set out to gather the ember from the Cave of Origin. If I were to gather the ember in her place, Lianna could stay by her father's side. Of course, I cannot bear to leave him either. And if someone else were to gather the ember, that same person would have to go on the pilgrimage and complete the rite. To say nothing of straying into that cave without the church's blessing. I'd get more than just a stern lecture, that is for sure. But I must help Lianna and Father however I can. As I recall, the Cave of Origin lies within the foothills to the east of here."

Ophilia then proceeded to start heading down the plateau, unaware of the figure popping out from behind one of the lower walls right beneath the top floor of the plateau. The figure, unseen by Lianna and Ophilia earlier, maintained his gaze on the descending blonde cleric.

**Earlier in the day, at the entrance to Flamesgrace…**

Cyrus stood in awe as he passed through the streets of Flamesgrace, taking in the majesty and beauty of the snowfall falling over the buildings and structures of the town, especially the large cathedral that lay on the other side of the town from the path Cyrus used to enter the town.

"Ahhh...to be in the blessed town of Flamesgrace. Such a wonder to behold, especially in no part to the large blue flame that adorns the inside of the cathedral. And that's not even mentioning the intriguing and iconic presence of the First Flame, which would no doubt be an item of immense examination by myself were it not for the strong guardian protecting the sacred power from all kinds of wickedness and villainy."

Cyrus continued walking down to the town, soon raising his head to examine the large plateau near the street where he was walking. "Ah, yes, another marvel of Flamesgrace. Revered by many as the ideal location to take in the town in such a captivating manner. I must climb the rock and witness the town from there, after I've set up my accommodations."

Cyrus then turned towards the direction of Flamesgrace's inn, intent to book a room for the night before continuing onward through the Frostlands tomorrow morning. Nevertheless, he couldn't hide his giddy anticipation at the thought of trekking to the top of the plateau, much to the confusion of the townspeople who looked at Cyrus and stood in concern at Cyrus's uncontrollable laughter of joy at being within the magnificent Flamesgrace.

**Later, near the top of the plateau…**

After booking his room at the local inn, Cyrus finally relished in the chance to reach the top of the plateau and marvel at the tall rock formation overlooking the town. As he reached the plateau's top floor, he stood in awe and wonder again as he looked all over Flamesgrace, from the tavern to the inn to the shops and especially to the cathedral nearby. It was very incredible for Cyrus to witness. Cyrus then decided to relax himself by perking himself next to one of the lower walls right near the top of the large rock, sitting on a part of the cliff right below the top layer of the plateau while resting his body back against a wall right near the edge where Cyrus sat. As Cyrus continued his examination of Flamesgrace from where he was sitting, he heard two voices speak right above the layer where he was resting.

"What am I to do, Ophilia?! Father...My father is...Thinking about what might happen makes me feel so scared, so angry that I...I feel like my heart might just burst. But if I fall to pieces now, everyone will lose hope. I must be strong. And soon I must depart on the pilgrimage. The rite cannot be put off any longer. There are centuries of tradition we must obey. But...leaving my father behind, without even knowing if I'll ever...ever see him...again…" spoke one voice.

The other voice replied. "Don't despair, Lianna. We are together in this. We will find a way."

Cyrus perked his ears as he just remembered something important he checked recently about Flamesgrace.

_That's right! It's been twenty years since the last pilgrimage with the First Flame!_ thought Cyrus. _That must mean that whoever's talking up there must be responsible to perform this year's Kindling._

Cyrus found himself intrigued in the idea of witnessing the Kindling and the pilgrimage, and almost considered putting his search for _From the Far Reaches of Hell_ to the side just to witness an important ceremony he would have to wait twenty more years if he put off the sight of the lighting of the churches with the First Flame this year.

As Cyrus mused over the potential change in his plans, he heard one voice talk to itself.

"The archbishop's illness weighs heavier on Lianna than anyone else. And yet she must hide that from all around her. Tomorrow she is to set out to gather the ember from the Cave of Origin. If I were to gather the ember in her place, Lianna could stay by her father's side. Of course, I cannot bear to leave him either. And if someone else were to gather the ember, that same person would have to go on the pilgrimage and complete the rite. To say nothing of straying into that cave without the church's blessing. I'd get more than just a stern lecture, that is for sure. But I must help Lianna and Father however I can. As I recall, the Cave of Origin lies within the foothills to the east of here."

Cyrus then heard descending footsteps as he soon popped out from behind the wall he was sitting next to and then caught the sight of a young blonde-haired female adult in cleric garments running down the plateau.

_So that girl is going to the Cave of Origin because the archbishop is ill, and the person in charge of the Kindling is tending to him?_ mused Cyrus. _She is not the one chosen for the journey, and yet she seeks to gather the ember even if she'll be accosted for going in unsupervised and undesignated for the role. This isn't ideal. If she's going in there by herself, I can't imagine how she'll last against the fabled Guardian of the First Flame. I could warn the cathedral, but by then it could be too late. This important rite for the entire realm must not be delayed and ignored, and I cannot sit by and let that girl face potential harm without aid. I am not one for fisticuffs, but in this case combat cannot be avoided. The Guardian does not show mercy towards any who approach the ember, and I fear for the girl's life. I must make haste and follow her!_

Cyrus then started to run down the plateau as he kept his sights on the girl moving quickly through the town towards the path to the Cave of Origin.

**Later, within the Cave of Origin…**

As Ophilia moved through the depths of the Cave of Origin, she noticed a set of stairs leading towards a giant blue flame on a table. She recognized the large flame as the First Flame, and proceeded to move towards the flame but soon found herself stopping in her tracks as she heard the ground rumbling and a deep voice booming through the caves.

The deep voice spoke. _Of thee who dost treaden in these halls, I aske. Art thou fit to lighten the flames and showen the path to all humanity? I am the Guardian of the First Flame. If thou wouldst callen thyself the Flamebearer, thou must proven thyself worthy!_

Ophilia turned around as she saw a large golem made out of crystallized rock and glowing blue between its cracks. It carried a large sword in its right hand and a large shield in its left hand.

Ophilia stepped back in fright at the approaching golem, but soon found herself surprised by a dark-haired man in a dark coat standing in front of her waving his hands towards the golem. Fire erupted from one hand while lightning erupted from the other hand, resulting in Cyrus delivering a powerful magic blast with both of his hands to the golem. The golem blocked the blast with its shield, but at the cost of the shield crumbling apart from enduring the combination of fire and lightning. The golem then held his sword in two hands as it proceeded to swing its weapon straight down towards Cyrus. Cyrus jumped out of the way of the incoming swing, with Ophilia moving to the opposite side from Cyrus as she evaded the swing as well.

Cyrus then blasted fire with one hand and ice with his other hand towards the golem, knocking the golem back a bit through the power of the combined magical spells. The golem then swiped its sword in a horizontal swing towards Cyrus. Cyrus tried to duck down to the ground, but ended up slipping on one rock and then hitting another rock to the side of his head on his fall to the ground. While Cyrus was momentarily stunned, the Guardian prepared itself for another swing down on Cyrus. Ophilia saw that Cyrus was still dazed and wouldn't have enough time to dodge the golem's attack. She then quickly put her hands together to pray while bending one of her arms to hold her staff.

"Oh merciful, blessed gods! I ask for your power to help defeat the guardian, and protect the realm from the evil Galdera. I beg for aid from your strength!" shouted Ophilia.

Ophilia then noticed her staff glowing with a bright light. Recognizing this light as the power of the gods, Ophilia aimed her staff towards the Guardian and pushed her staff forward to cast the light glowing from the staff towards the golem. The abundance of light from the staff charged towards the Guardian and stabbed the Guardian in the center of its back while the Guardian was prepared to swing down on Cyrus. The Guardian fell to the side, the blue glow from the cracks between the rocks that formed the golem disappearing.

With the Guardian immobile, Ophilia sighed in relief as she then directed her sight towards the stranger starting to stand back up again after his temporary daze. Ophilia walked over to the stranger and spoke to him, while holding the staff containing some light from the gods close to the gash on the stranger's head so that the wound on the man's head can start to quickly close up and heal thanks to the gods' light.

"Thank you for helping me with the Guardian. Are you alright?" asked Ophilia.

Cyrus answered. "Truthfully, I've felt better. But, I haven't felt a surge like this coursing through my body in my entire life. I wouldn't like to fight that golem again, but I must admit my body felt wonderfully stimulated when engaging that creature in combat though I wish it didn't have to be damaged. But I suppose fighting the golem is necessary to test the strength of the wielder of the First Flame."

Ophilia nodded. "My thanks again, but may I ask for what your purpose is here?"

Cyrus nodded. "Ah, yes. I've heard your conversation at that plateau (being right below you at that time), and I wanted to protect you from the Guardian of the First Flame lest you end up hurt. And now, I offer my thanks to you saving my life from the golem."

Ophilia smiled. "Think nothing of it, good sir. I am just grateful to have someone help me defend myself, since my sister is too busy tending to my father and they wouldn't have allowed me to go after the Flame if I had told them before."

Ophilia then turned to regard the large blue flame on the table. "This is the First Flame of Aelfric. The fire he brought down from the stars. It's so beautiful. As brilliant as the stars burning in the night sky."

The two then heard a voice booming throughout the cave.

_Ophilia. Thou has been judged worthy to bearen the Sacred Flame. Reachen out thine hand, and taken in it Aelfric's Lanthorn._

Ophilia noticed the lantern sitting on the table next to the flame. "This is the sacred lantern used in the Kindling. Aelfric's Lanthorn."

Ophilia grabbed the Lanthorn. "Lianna, please forgive me. I must hasten back."

Ophilia then ran towards the direction back to Flamesgrace, but stopped just as she started running to regard Cyrus. "Thank you so much for your help sir, but I must hurry back to the cathedral. May the Sacred Flame light your path, Mister...Mister…"

Cyrus finished Ophilia's sentence. "Albright. Cyrus Albright."

Ophilia nodded. "May the Sacred Flame light your path, Mister Albright." She then turned back towards the direction to Flamesgrace to bring the ember to Lianna and her father.

**Soon, in Josef's quarters…**

Ophilia approached Lianna, who was watching over their father still resting on his bed.

"Lianna? How is His Excellency?" asked Ophilia.

"He is sleeping still, but he seems to be resting more easily now," answered Lianna. "Where have you been, Ophilia? Everyone was worried about you."

Ophilia spoke in hesitation. "Lianna...There is something I must tell you…"

"My...my daughters…"

Ophilia and Lianna turned to see Josef's eyes slowly open, as the two then rushed to his side.

"Father!" said Lianna.

"Your Excellency!" said Ophilia.

Josef spoke again. "Forgive me, my girls...for making you worry so…Do not look at me with such sad eyes, Lianna. I will be well again before-"

Josef's talk was interrupted by persistent coughing, with Josef seconds later clearing his throat so that he can continue his talk. "I will be well again before long. But now is not the time for such worries. The rite…"

Lianna closed her eyes in pain at her father's request.

_She simply cannot bear it,_ thought Ophilia. _Dearest Lianna...Here goes!_

"Your Excellency. I must speak with you," said Ophilia.

"What is it, Ophilia?" asked Josef.

Ophilia pulled out the Lanthorn and then continued to speak. "I would go on the pilgrimage and complete the Kindling in Lianna's place."

Lianna's eyes widened in shock. "That's...Aelfric's Lanthorn?! Ophilia, you-"

"Ophilia," spoke Josef. "You are aware that it is a grave sin for one to enter the Cave of Origin without the church's permission."

Ophilia nodded. "I am, Your Excellency."

Josef continued gazing at Ophilia, before speaking once more. "Lianna, leave us now. I would speak with Ophilia alone."

LIanna spoke in worry. "But Father!"

Josef responded to Lianna. "Worry not. I will not be punishing your sister. But there are matters we must discuss."

Liana nodded. "I understand, Father. Just...don't be too hard on her, okay?" Lianna then turned and headed towards the door to the quarters while maintaining a concerned look towards both Ophilia and Josef.

Josef then spoke again to Ophilia. "At least it would seem you came through your ill-advised journey in one piece. And I can assume you set out with no preparation to speak of. For all your quiet dignity...Oh, Ophilia...I only hope that this kindness of yours will not be your ruin. You journeyed to the Cave of Origin so that Lianna might stay here with me, did you not?"

Ophilia didn't answer, but Josef didn't need her answer to confirm his reasoning for Ophilia's actions since he saw his answer in Ophilia's worried look on her face.

Josef spoke again. "I will inform the pontiff that there has been a change in plans, and that you will perform the Kindling in Lianna's stead. Speak with your sister and learn what she has these many months. Your instruction will be abbreviated, but I know you are up to the task. Your kindness brings warmth and light to all around you, Ophilia, just as does the Sacred Flame. Ophilia. When I first took you in, I had a dream."

Ophilia looked inquisitively at Josef. "A dream, Your Excellency?"

Josef answered. "A dream of you, bearing the Flame into the world. Looking back now, I realize it was an omen of what was to come. Lianna is a fine daughter, my pride and joy. She has served as a daughter of the church far better than I had any right to expect. But I know that it has not come easily to her. She has given up much of her true self to be who she must be for the church. I have not yet told Lianna, but I fear that I am not much longer for this world."

Ophilia moved closer to Josef in concern. "But Your Excellency, the healers said-"

Josef interrupted her. "I trust that I know my body better than any other. Oh, Ophilia...I am so proud of you and Lianna both. Promise me that you will love one another forever."

Ophilia spoke in worry. "Your Excellency...I...Father, please! Please don't leave us!"

"Thank you, Ophilia," said Josef before closing his eyes to rest once more.

**Two days later…**

Ophilia spoke to Lianna outside the entrance to the cathedral. "And with that, I should be off. Do take care…"

Lianna nodded. "Take care of yourself. I think Father was looking a little better today, don't you? We nearly had to tie him to his bed, he so wished to be here, too."

Ophilia chuckled. "It's good to know he's acting more like himself again."

Lianna sighed as she hung her head down. "Ophilia...I owe you an apology."

"Whatever for, Lianna?" asked Ophilia.

"When I first heard that you would go on the pilgrimage in my stead...To tell you the truth, I was relieved," said Lianna. "The thought that I could stay here with Father instead of worrying about the Kindling. I knew you would be putting yourself in great danger...and yet, I was so happy. Can you forgive me, Ophilia?"

Ophilia answered. "Oh, please. I am the one who should apologize. I have no right to be here, and, well, here I am."

"I know that you only wanted to help me...And knowing that you will perform the rite in my stead makes me happier than anything," said Lianna.

Ophilia smiled. "Thank you, Lianna."

She then hugged her sister, before looking at her again to speak. "And so my journey begins. To Saintsbridge, Goldshore, and finally back to Flamesgrace. Light the flames in each town, perform the Kindling as our forebears have. I'll be gone for a while, but if ever you or Father need me, pray send for me at once."

Lianna nodded. "Thank you, Ophilia. Really do take care of yourself, okay?"

Ophilia nodded as well. "Let us see how Saintsbridge in the Riverlands treats me. Till we meet again, dear sister. May the Sacred Flame light your path!"

Lianna replied. "And may it ever shine its warmth upon you!"

The two sisters nodded to each other, before Ophilia proceeded to start leaving the cathedral.

_Before I leave Flamesgrace, there is someone I must thank again…_

**Meanwhile, outside Flamesgrace's inn…**

Cyrus opened the door and walked outside from the inn towards the streets of Flamesgrace. He proceeded to smell the cool air of Flamesgrace once more, before readying himself to depart towards the path leading out of the town.

_You've rested long enough,_ thought Cyrus. _Though you received quite the gash from the encounter with the Guardian, it is time to move the mind on from contemplating such troubling affairs. Let us move forward, and continue our progress on the path to Quarrycrest._

Cyrus started to move through the streets, the start to his trek out of Flamesgrace stopped by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Wait, Mr. Albright!"

Cyrus turned around and saw the blonde cleric whom he protected back at the Cave of Origin approaching him.

"I'm so glad to meet you again, Mr. Albright," spoke Ophilia. "I asked around about you, sir. They said they saw you residing at the inn. I wanted to talk to you yesterday, but the innkeeper said you were resting."

Cyrus responded. "Ah, yes. I apologize for being unavailable, but I wanted to give myself time to recuperate after our battle with the Guardian."

Ophilia nodded. "I understand, Mr. Albright. I just wanted to give my gratitude for your aid in the cave, before I go on my pilgrimage."

Cyrus nodded. "Ah, yes, the Kindling. So you have been given the task of lighting the churches across Orsterra with the ember from the First Flame. I wish the best of luck to you on your journey, but if I may...I myself am headed towards Quarrycrest. Perhaps it would be beneficial for both of us to travel together. I see no reason why we should separate ourselves if we're both headed in the same direction."

Ophilia's eyes widened in embarrassment. "Oh no, Mr. Albright! I can't ask you to join me on the pilgrimage, when you've already done so much for me."

Cyrus reassured the cleric. "Think nothing of it, Sister. Frankly, it would be more interesting in my paths to have a companion who I can divulge my findings to during my journey. You'd be doing me a favor by accompanying you. I would be glad to travel with you, Sister...um, Sister…"

Ophilia answered the scholar. "Ophilia Clement. You could just call me Ophilia. Are you sure you wish to travel with me, Mr. Albright? I don't wish to be a bother to you."

Cyrus answered once more. "I am absolutely positive, Ophilia. And please, just call me Cyrus. You're not a bother. You saved my life, and thus I already consider you a friend whom I'm glad to meet again."

Ophilia smiled in surprise at Cyrus's earnestness, along with his use of the word "friend."

Ophilia never expected to make a friend so quickly, especially in under stressful conditions. But if he was willing to join her on her journey, then Ophilia can't bring herself to decline the eccentric man. Her pilgrimage was already starting to show a promise of a grand adventure, now that she has a professor from the Royal Academy of Atlasdam by her side.

Cyrus spoke up, now pointing towards the entrance to Flamesgrace. "Now then, Ophilia. Let us make haste from this place. To continue with your Kindling, and to continue with my search for the lost tome. Onward!" Cyrus then started to walk again through the streets of Flamesgrace, with Ophilia gladly accompanying the help to her cause as they traveled together.

_And so the cleric set out with the scholar on a journey never meant to be hers. She must complete the Kindling, the holy rite carried out every twenty years...to be able to return to the beloved family she wishes to protect. Where will this unexpected journey lead her? Only the gods may know..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"The usual," spoke Therion to the barkeep of the tavern.

Therion was a young man, who had white, shaggy hair that reached the nape of his neck and had a fringe covering a part of his face. He sported green eyes and peach skin. He wore a purple scarf, a thick shawl with a lighter shade than his neckwear, a white short-sleeved undershirt, dark pants and leather shoes.

The barkeep handed Therion his drink. "As ye like it."

Nearby, two thieves were conversing at their table.

"I heard that thief's at it again."

"Really? What's he done this time?"

"Lifted everything off a merchant leaving the goldsmithy. Guess he didn't get his fill at that fancy manor the other day. Still can't believe he made it past all those guards. I'm sure the more better for him."

Therion heard the nearby discussion and contemplated the thieves' words.

_They were more like decorations than actual guards,_ thought Therion.

"Ain't no point swooning over someone else's work! Someday we'll make it as bag as that thief, and then we'll be the talk of the town!"

"Yeah, you said it, partner!"

The two thieves nodded to each other, as Therion reflected on their friendliness to each other.

_Partners in crime, huh…_ thought Therion.

**Ten years ago…**

_Our paths crossed in a particularly dingy gaol. I remember that meeting well. After all, it had quite an influence on my "career."_

"Oi, get in," shouted the guard to the little white-haired boy.

The little Therion snarked. "Not even a 'please?'"

The guard spoke in bitterness. "You won't last long in here with that foul mouth, whelp."

Therion spoke back. "No? You seem to be doing just fine."

The guard's eyes tightened in anger, before he proceeded to punch Therion in the stomach.

Therion momentarily keeled over and held his hand over his stomach, before proceeding to comply with the guard by heading into the cage right next to him.

The guard shouted at Therion from his side of the cage opposite the trapped Therion.

"Impudent brat! You'll learn your manners the hard way, just like the rest."

"I see you got the same warm welcome I did," spoke the other prisoner in Therion's cage. He had long, orange hair and a green cape, with a black undershirt with white sleeves. He wore black dress pants and boots and bore a long horizontal scar across his nose.

Therion turned to regard the other prisoner. "And who are you?"

The prisoner answered. "A no-good tea leaf who got caught in the act, just like yourself."

Therion commented on the prisoner. "Just like me, huh? Well, you look a lot worse."

The prisoner chuckled. "Well, get used to seeing this ugly boat, 'cause I ain't getting prettier anytime soon. These guards think they can beat the attitude out of us. And they don't go easy on no one here, least of all teapots like us."

Therion nodded. "Sounds about right."

The prisoner spoke again. "So, ready to be a good little boy and play nice with the guards?"

Therion asked back. "Are you?"

The prisoner then headed over to the door to the cage near where Therion was standing.

"Nope," said the prisoner. "And I don't plan on staying here till they change me mind. See, I got me a pin here to unlock the door-"

Therion walked closer to the prisoner. "Try using this instead."

Therion showed the prisoner an object which led to the prisoner expressing shock.

"The key?!" said the prisoner. "How did you-"

Therion answered. "Snatched it from the guard once he was all riled up."

The prisoner laughed. "Look at the cobblers on this one!"

The prisoner then grabbed the key and unlocked the door, with both him and Therion heading out of the cage. He then turned to look at Therion. "Now let's get out of here. The name's Darius, mate."

Darius held out his hand, and Therion complied to shake it while also revealing his name. "Therion."

Darius spoke. "Well, Therion. Looks like you and I are officially partners in crime."

**Back at the present…**

"Beg pardon, but would you happen to be after them Ravus's treasure?" asked the barkeep to Therion. "If ye are, I suggest ye think again. Heard another would-be fortune hunter was tossed in the dungeons yesterday."

Therion snapped out of his reflections to address the barkeep's topic. "So what's the count now?"

The barkeep answered. "A score, maybe more. But House Ravus ain't known to be kind to those who covet their wealth. Still, poor thieves can't help but flock to that manor like moths to a flame. Suppose it's all those rumors of their riches that keep them coming. Some say it's enough to buy up the whole town and then some."

"Just one town?" asked Therion. "What about the neighbors?"

The barkeep answered. "Can't say for sure. No one's ever seen the treasure. Even that master thief they keep talking about would have more than his hands full. Yer a smart and skilled young man. Probably have a long career ahead of ye. That's why I'll say it once more: stay away from that manor."

Therion looked at the bartender. "Thanks for the advice."

He then turned to leave the tavern. _Next time I'll have a tale of my own to tell._

As Therion closed the door to the tavern and entered the outside atmosphere of the town of Bolderfall in the Cliftlands, he pondered over the details of the infamous Ravus Manor.

_They say that Ravus Manor's up at the top of the mountain, where only the richest of the rich live._

**Soon after, in front of Ravus Manor…**

Therion noticed the abundance of guards covering the gate and the large wall surrounding it in front of the opulent Ravus Manor.

_If I didn't know better, I'd say they were overcompensating for something,_ thought Therion. _It's like an army. Just what kind of place is this? I'll have to rethink my plan for getting in._

Therion crept quietly from the Ravus Manor and headed back to the lower levels of Bolderfall, where several buildings resided such as the inn and general store.

As Therion walked, he turned to address the two thieves following him.

"For thieves, you aren't very discreet," said Therion.

The two thieves spoke to Therion.

"You're keener than most, friend."

"As are we. We can tell you've come for the Ravus fortune."

"If the army surrounding the manor is any indication, it's more than worth the trouble."

"Look, we've got a proposal for you-"

Therion interrupted the thief. "And I've got an answer: no."

The two thieves spoke again.

"Just hear us out, mate. We can help each other."

"It won't be easy to carry all that treasure on your own. We're offering you a helping hand."

Therion answered the thief again. "I've already got two hands. That's enough for me."

One of the two thieves replied in anger. "You're not going anywhere-"

As one of the thieves reached out to grab Therion's shoulder, Therion turned around and punched the thief in the stomach, resulting in the thief kneeling while holding his stomach. Therion spoke, more bitter in his tone. "Get out of my sight." The two thieves then left quickly from the sight of Therion.

Therion reflected on the pain he felt remembering the time he worked with someone else besides himself.

**Several years ago…**

"Thieves!"

"Apprehend them!"

Therion and Darius ran through the town as they attempted to evade the guards. The two then hid behind barrels close to a wall, leading to the guards trying to find the boys moving past them unaware of the boys' current location.

With the guards slowly vanishing from sight, Darius spoke to Therion. "That went better than I expected."

"I wish they could've seen the looks on their faces," said Therion.

Darius laughed. "They deserved it for treating us like teapots."

Therion nodded. "We might be small, but we're smarter than they'll ever be."

Darius nodded as well. "You can say that again! We put our loaves together, no one can stop us!"

"We knew what we wanted, and we took it with our own hands," said Therion.

"That's the spirit!" said Darius. "All the world's treasures are ours for the taking."

"If you say so, partner," said Therion.

Darius put his hand on Therion's shoulder. "I do! Mark my words, we're going to be the greatest tea leaves the world's ever seen!"

**Back in the present…**

Therion noticed two opulent merchants conversing with each other. He stepped closer to hear what the wealthy merchants were speaking.

"That's right! My very own letter of introduction! When you've been in the business as long as I have, the Ravuses will be begging you for a merchant," spoke one of the merchants. "It's all about having experience!"

_Lucky for me, your "experience" hasn't taught you when to keep your mouth shut, _thought Therion as he moved quickly past the merchant and swiped the merchant's letter in such a fast manner that the merchant continued his conversation and hadn't felt anything while Therion moved past the merchant.

Therion soon held the letter in his hand. _Pleasure doing business with you. Now, to pay a visit to Ravus Manor…_

**Soon, at Ravus Manor…**

Therion approached the two guards standing in front of the gate.

"Good day, sirs. I've come to call on the Ravuses. Would you kindly announce my arrival?" asked Therion.

One of the guards spoke. "You don't look like a merchant. Have you any proof?"

Therion pulled out the letter of introduction, and handed it to the guard.

"Here's my proof. There is not much else I can do, so if I'm turned away despite my evidence then I will have to make a full report to the lady of the house," said Therion.

The guard, looking uneasy at Therion's ultimatum, decided not to risk being lectured for refusing to let the merchant with the letter from the Ravuses in.

"Fine. You may pass," said the guard as he still kept a wary look at Therion as he passed by him and entered the manor.

_Now the real fun begins,_ thought Therion after he climbed up the steps to the entrance to the manor.

Therion spotted an open window on one of the sides of the manor, which would be easy to fit and climb through if chosen to be his access point.

_I'll just sneak in through that window over there_.

Therion proceeded to move through the open window, into the insides of the opulent Ravus Manor.

Therion was immediately surprised to see no guards among the hallways of the manor, both on the first and second floors of the estate. As he walked across the halls of the manor, he noticed four tables set up near one of the walls. Three of the tables were empty, but Therion noticed a sapphire gem perched atop the fourth table among the set.

Therion walked towards the sapphire. _So this is the amazing "treasure" everyone is talking about. It looks like an ordinary gemstone to me. Can't imagine it's worth all that much._

"The jewel before you is worth more than your mind could hope to fathom."

Therion turned in fright towards the source of the voice. In the voice's place stood the elderly butler of House Ravus. He wore a brown suit with brown trousers along with a white undershirt and socks. His white hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Your inability to discern as much is disconcerting to say the least," spoke the butler.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Therion. "Not just anyone can sneak up on me like that."

"I should be the one asking you that question. I am surprised by your trickery, though I should've expected as such. We figured no thief worth his salt would be able to turn down such a challenge, but we also set preparations so that only a special thief could devise a clear way into this abode. We even asked the barkeep for help. His job: find promising thieves and spin tales about this manor," spoke the butler.

"In other words, you tricked thieves into trying to rob this place," said Therion.

"You were not the first to impersonate a merchant favored by House Ravus, but you were the first to successfully retrieve a genuine letter of introduction and bring it to our guards all while maintaining a calm guise. You have proven yourself worthy," said the butler. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Heathcote. I am a butler in the service of House Ravus."

"You expect me to believe an ordinary butler snuck up on me?" said Therion. "Anyway, who you are won't matter once I'm out of here. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Therion turned towards the exit out of the manor, but found himself quickly road-blocked by Heathcote. The man moved in front of the thief and swung his blade down on Therion. Therion pulled out his dagger and blocked the blade with his weapon, all while moving to the side away from Heathcote's attack.

Heathcote had a bit of admiration for Therion's quick thinking and defensive capability, but nevertheless assured Therion that the thief was not done with House Ravus.

"I assure you, you won't be going anywhere anytime soon," said Heathcote.

As Therion kept his dagger ready to fight back against Heathcote, he noticed a metal bracelet attached to his left wrist. Therion's eyes widened in frustration. "What in the-"

"Any thief worth his salt should recognize that band," spoke a calm Heathcote. "The mark of a convict. The fool's bangle, as some call it. Undeniable proof of a thief's humiliating blunder."

Therion spoke in anger. "Get this off of me!"

Heathcote asserted himself. "I do not take orders from you. I've attached it to your arm for a reason. If anyone is to see it, they shall know of your failure here today. However, I imagine your pride will not permit you to be seen with it. And that makes it perfect leverage for negotiations."

Heathcote stopped speaking as he and Therion gazed upon the sight of a young woman approaching the both of them. She had short blonde hair and wore a light blue dress.

The young woman spoke. "You may have broken into my home, but for now I will overlook your transgressions."

Therion sighed. "Oh great. More company."

The woman spoke again. "Pardon my belated introduction. My name is Cordelia Ravus, and I am the lady of the house. That sapphire treasure you were examining is part of a family heirloom known as the dragonstones. The dragonstones have been in my family for generations. Three of the four stones were stolen during the chaos following my parents' passing. Fortunately, Heathcote was able to recover the sapphire stone."

Heathcote bowed to his master, before speaking up as well. "If you collect the three remaining stones, we shall remove the band from your arm."

Therion looked at both of them. "So this was your plan all along? Well, aren't you two clever? Setting a thief to catch a thief."

"Will you undertake Miss Ravus's mission, young thief?" asked Heathcote. "If you refuse-"

Therion sighed in frustration, before speaking. "I'll do the job."

Heathcote nodded. "Excellent. Then I pray your journey will be a successful one."

**Later, at the entrance to Bolderfall…**

"Mr. Therion! Mr. Therion, please wait!" spoke Cordelia as she tried to catch up with the thief making his way on the path out of town.

Therion stopped, turned around to the sight of Cordelia, and sighed. "What now?"

Cordelia answered. "I came to see you off on your journey. As it is at my behest that you're setting out."

Therion replied. "Look, I'm just fulfilling my half of the bargain. Nothing more, nothing less."

Cordelia responded. "I understand that, but-"

Heathcote interrupted. "He's right, milady. This is simply an agreement between us and a skilled, but shortsighted thief. There is something you should know before you go. As you saw, I recovered a blue stone. It is known as the sapphire dragonstone. The remaining three are the dragonstones of ruby, emerald, and gold, each named for its sheen."

Therion nodded at understanding the information that was given to him. "Any idea where I should start looking?"

"Rumor has it that a scholar in Noblecourt is researching the ruby dragonstone," answered Heathcote.

Therion chuckled in frustration. "Noblecourt? Great. I'll fit right in."

Therion turned back towards the exit out of Bolderfall, but Cordelia's voice spoke up again. "Mr. Therion!"

Therion sighed again. "What is it this time?"

"Please do take care out there," said Cordelia.

Therion paused for a moment after hearing Cordelia' genuine concern for his safety, but he nevertheless quickly composed himself. "You'll get your stones back soon. Just leave the thieving to me."

Therion then continued to move further out of sight from Cordelia and Heathcote, as Bolderfall was slowly but surely fading behind him.

_And so Therion set forth. His mission, which he begrudgingly accepted: to retrieve the remaining three dragonstones of House Ravus, that he might have the mark of shame removed from his arm. Little did he know what fate awaited him..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The dancer and the warrior approached the frozen town of Stillsnow, surrounded in the descending snowfall the two travelers faced as they trekked through the Frostlands.

Olberic the warrior walked forward on the path, while Primrose the dancer moved slightly slower than Olberic as she proceeded to look at the dagger in her hand.

_Father,_ thought Primrose. _Not once has your dagger left my side._ _Not since the day they took you from me. Nor will it, until the day that I have my revenge. Watch over me, Father…_

Olberic turned back and saw Primrose gazing at her dagger. He wondered if that dagger and Primrose shared a special connection. It reminded him too much of the sword he has brought with him on the journey with the dancer. The same sword that had defended Hornburg before its collapse. The same sword that had fought Erhardt and failed. The same sword that had protected Cobbleston. And soon, it'll be the sword that will correct Olberic's failure the first time he fought the wicked traitor.

As the two walked through the town, they spotted an inn where the two could take refuge for the rest of the day and the coming night. The two entered the inn, waiting for a bit before the innkeeper arrived to service them.

"How can I help you two?" asked the innkeeper.

Olberic answered. "Two rooms, please."

The innkeeper spoke in confusion. "Two rooms? One for each of you?"

Olberic nodded.

The innkeeper spoke again. "My apologies for asking, but I assumed you two were a couple. Oh, but never mind that."

Olberic blushed as he corrected the innkeeper while giving her the leaves for room payment. "Correct. We are not a couple, so we wish separate rooms," asserted Olberic.

The innkeeper then led both of them to the doors to their rooms, before leaving the two to give privacy to their conversation. During the innkeeper's guidance to the doors to the rooms, Primrose smiled at Olberic's blush, and felt a bit eager to tease the chivalrous knight.

After the innkeeper left, Primrose spoke to Olberic. "Not a couple? You seemed so sure about that, but we have traveled together and I've seen several folks examine us as if we are partners for life. Maybe if you do not stand so close to me, they would be less confused."

Olberic responded in embarrassment. "Have I violated your security, Miss Primrose? I assure you, it's not my intention to fool others into thinking that you and I are more than just cooperating together and thus are indeed wed."

Primrose chuckled at Olberic's honestly, before correcting him. "You have done no such thing, Olberic. You are a noble knight protecting me from harm, and there is no shame in your dedication to your responsibilities. Do not believe I am bothered by your closeness, because I trust that you do so out of concern for potential dangers. I merely jest, because you are straight as an arrow and are quick to be ridiculed for how worried you may become over your actions. I apologize for the jape."

Olberic lowered his sense of discomfort as he realized the joke being played on him. "I suppose that my duty can become a source of laughter if I obsess over every detail of my behavior. Still, such mocking distracts me from being attentive of my surroundings. Please do be light on the quips at the expense of my commitment to my ideals."

Primrose chuckled again. "No promises, Sir Olberic."

**Later, at Stillsnow's tavern…**

_It's rather lively in here, isn't it?_ thought Primrose as she and Olberic entered the establishment.

Primrose noticed the empty stage in the tavern, and an idea sparked in her head as Olberic proceeded to sit at the bar to ask for a drink from the barkeep.

_Dazzled eyes may loosen lips,_ thought Primrose as she entered the stage and stood before all the folks of the tavern.

As she started to dance, Olberic looked away from his drink towards the sight that was capturing everyone's attention.

He soon found himself mesmerized by the sight of Primrose's dance: the graceful moment of her legs and body, the swaying of her hips, the calm and composed look on her face. It was all a beauty to behold.

After Primrose finished, she received claps and praises from several folks within the tavern, with Olberic being one of the many who clapped for her performance.

As Primrose exited the stage, she was soon approached by a woman familiar to her past. The woman sported a red dress and had black hair styled into a ponytail. The woman spoke. "Is it you...Lady Primrose?"

Primrose recognized the woman who approached her. "Can it truly be...Arianna?!"

Arianna nodded. "Yes. And honored you remember me. I was but a humble servant to House Azelahart. It is the guiding light of the Sacred Flame that led us to each other this day!"

"Hmm. It is hard to believe that ten years have passed since those dark times," said Primrose.

"I feared that we had lost you as well, my lady. But here you are alive, and more beautiful than ever," said Arianna.

"What of you, Arianna?" asked Primrose. "How did you come to live in this distant land?"

Arianna answered. "I wandered from city to city, living on the streets and performing menial tasks to keep myself fed. I came here to Stillsnow some time ago. Here, I make a modest living as a…"

"As a what?" asked Primrose.

Arianna's eyes dilated in panic as she wanted to change her conversation with Primrose. "But, Lady Primrose, what brings you on a journey so far from home?"

Primrose answered. "I am searching for a man. I have reason to believe he is here. And so I followed this map." Primrose then showed the map she got from Helgenish to Arianna.

"Arianna, do you know anything of the place marked here?" asked Primrose. "Please do not hold back, Arianna. You must tell me what you know. I beg of you…"

"We should not speak of this here. Come with me," said Arianna.

Primrose nodded. "Of course, Arianna. Anywhere you like."

Arianna put her hand on Primrose's shoulder. "Our dormitory is not far from home. We will able to talk freely there."

Primrose then followed Arianna out of the tavern, all while Olberic eyed the conversation between the two women. After paying for his drink, he then set out to covertly follow the two women to make sure Primrose was safe with the other woman she was talking to.

**Inside Arianna's dormitory…**

Primrose eyed the area around her, including the women cooped up near lit candles and the fireplace to warm themselves up from the outside cold.

"What is this place?" asked Primrose.

Arianna answered. "This serene little town has a dark, dirty secret. A brothel, frequented by patrons from the realm over. This is where I make my living. That's right, Primrose...I am a whore. This town is not far from Flamesgrace, you see. It is a convenient enough place for customers to visit. Some of our best customers would be troubled if their patronage came to light. So the brothel's existence - our existence - remains a secret. The poorest-kept secret in all the Frostlands, mayhap. But the public turns a blind eye."

Primrose held out the map to Arianna. "And this map I came upon...it leads there?"

Arianna nodded. "More precisely, it leads to a certain meeting place. The location of the brothel is never shared openly. No one would dare put it on a map. Rather, the map leads to a certain location, where a carriage comes to carry customers to their destination."

"Arianna...might I ask you one favor?" said Primrose.

Arianna nodded again. "Anything, my lady."

Primrose spoke. "Let me board that carriage tonight. I told you that I am searching for a man. A man with the mark of the crow tattooed upon his left arm."

Arianna replied. "It is true that the owner of the brothel has such a mark. But, Lady Primrose, what do you intend to do when you find him?"

Primrose answered, more bitter in her tone. "Only what I must."

Arianna understood that Primrose had a seething contempt and hatred for the man she was seeking, and knew that Primrose would complete her objective whatever it takes.

"I understand, Lady Primrose," said Arianna. "Then ready what you need, and return to this place. The carriage will be waiting."

Primrose nodded, before proceeding to leave the dormitory to meet up with Olberic. No sooner had she entered the outside realm that she saw Olberic perched next to a building near the dormitory, keeping his eye on the establishment which Primrose entered earlier.

She walked over to the wary Olberic, and proceeded to tell him of the plans to enter the brothel via the carriage arriving soon and then slay the brothel's owner, the Left-hand Man.

"It's dangerous to go by yourself, Primrose," said Olberic.

"Correct. But if they see you with me, their suspicions may surely rise," said Primrose.

Olberic sighed. "Also correct."

Primrose contemplated the plan to include both her and Olberic into the carriage. "We'll need to put on an act to fool the driver. It'll require some convincing drama, no doubt."

Olberic asked. "And what this is act we'll perform to gain access to the carriage?"

Primrose answered, a bit uneasy in her response due to her concern for Olberic's strong consideration of her safety. "I will play the part of a dancer, forced by Helgenish to serve as a whore as punishment for failing and disrespecting her master. You are the sellsword, responsible for ensuring I reach the destination and that I remain compliant under your control despite all my desperate protests and attempts to wrestle my freedom from you. You shall hit me when I speak out of line, and I will bear nothing but hatred for you."

Olberic expressed worry and fear at Primrose's suggestion, especially at the thought of having to hurt Primrose to solidify the act and even more so if the act failed and Primrose was hurt for nothing.

"I fear for your health, Miss Primrose," said Olberic. "There must be another way we can-"

Primrose held one of Olberic's hands with one of her own hands. "Do not concern yourself with my safety, Olberic. I know you have no intention of harming me, but we must put on this charade if I am to bring vengeance to one of the men who killed my father. I have suffered many indignities to bring justice for my father, and being struck down by your hands in our attempt to fool the driver is an indignity I will suffer if it means that I can finally reach one of my goals."

Olberic was concerned beyond belief for Primrose's belittling of herself, but he understood more than anything that Primrose will not stop in her life until she can finally take down the men who took her father. If anything, going along with the act will prevent Primrose from going down a riskier path to entering the brothel.

"Very well. I apologize in advance for what I will have to do," said Olberic.

"Think nothing of it, Olberic. We both know what needs to be done," assured Primrose.

**Later, in front of the dormitory…**

Primrose and Arianna stood along with Olberic next to the carriage set for the moment near the dormitory. A man stood near the carriage's horses.

"That man there is Oren. He drives the carriage," said Arianna. "He has a sharp eye and a suspicious nature. That's why he was hired."

Primrose commented. "That is...unfortunate." She then looked over to Olberic, who was ready to start the act. Primrose nodded, ready to start her part as well.

Olberic then grabbed Primrose's left arm with his right arm, and dragged Primrose along with him while Primrose feinted trying to escape from her captor's grasp.

Oren noticed Olberic and Primrose approaching, and he raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Who are you?"

Olberic answered. "I am Berg. I've come from Sunshade to bring this one I've got with me." Olberic gestured with his head towards the dancer, which led to Primrose spitting in Olberic's eye. Olberic wiped the spit from his eye with his left arm, and proceeded to slap Primrose across the face with his left hand.

"Go ahead and try me again. I'm freezing my ass off, and I'll be glad to be rid of you soon," said Olberic as Primrose stared at Olberic with fake daggers in her eyes.

"I haven't heard of another arrival," said Oren.

"This one wasn't planned," responded Olberic. "Helgenish intended to keep her for a good long while. But that changed when she decided to claw Helgenish's face and spit in his eyes-"

Olberic's explanation was interrupted by Primrose swiping her nails across Olberic's face, leading to Olberic punching her in the nose after having to deal with the stinging pain on his face.

"She's quite the fighter," said Olberic. "Helgenish was too angry to focus on telling you she's coming before I left with her. Seemed like he would stay pissed off for a good long while."

"May you burn in Hell along with Helgenish!" shouted Primrose to Olberic.

Oren chuckled at Olberic rubbing the slash marks where Primrose's nails pierced her skin. "She really gave you a handful, didn't she?"

Olberic chuckled as well. "I haven't slept for several days because of this feisty one. You tell me."

Oren laughed again, before continuing to talk. "The boss did say he likes rough girls. Makes it more fun to break their spirits...at least, that's what he went on about. Maybe I'll get something nice for bringing this one in...We're leaving soon. If you want to bring her in, the time is now."

Oren then turned to check the horses while Olberic and Primrose looked at each other's damages. The two of them nodded to each other, understanding that what they just did to each other was purely for their goal and nothing personal. Primrose and Olberic shook each other's hands before Oren turned over to their sight and gestured them to come aboard. Arianna followed suit, amazed by the act that Primrose and Olberic put on.

_Just who in the gods is that man accompanying Lady Primrose?_ thought Arianna.

**Several years ago...**

The little Primrose tripped in her dance and fell to her knees, leading to the girl being ashamed for her slip-up.

"Primrose," spoke her father Geoffrey.

"Father, please. Just let me try once more," begged Primrose.

Geoffrey responded. "You have tried enough. Now, you must be still and reflect upon why you continue to fail. You are my daughter, the lone daughter of House Azelhart. You must be strong. Stronger than you are now. Answer me this, Primrose. What is required of the head of a great house? The lady of House Azelhart…"

Primrose answered. "The lady of House Azelhart...must safeguard her family's success and glory. She must be strong enough that no other house might overshadow our own."

"A fair answer," said Geoffrey. "But hear me well, Primrose. Worth is not found in the eyes of others. That which truly matters most lies within. What the head of our house must value above all...is faith. 'Faith shall be your shield.' These are our house words. And what they mean...is that you cannot waveer until you have done what you know in your heart of hearts must be done. It is the determination to keep your eyes fixed on the path before you, though a thousand indignities may seek to trip you up along the way. You must find that faith in yourself."

"Yes, Father," said Primrose as she nodded.

Geoffrey then held out a dagger in front of Primrose. "Primrose...I would entrust this dagger to you. Our words are engraved upon the blade. See that they are engraved upon your heart as well."

The little Primrose then took the dagger from Geoffrey's hand.

**Back to the present…**

Primrose awoke slowly from her sleep as she opened her eyes and took in the surroundings of the carriage she was in. "Father..."

"Lady Primrose, you must have been very weary," said Arianna.

"I..I was just thinking about Father," said Primrose. "Even in my memories, he will not stop lecturing me on how to live my life."

"Lord Azelhart was a man of unwavering principles," said Arianna.

Primrose agreed. "That he was. He taught me the sword, he taught me my letters, he taught me what it meant to live with dignity and honor. He taught me all that I know. He always told me: choose wisely what to believe in, and have faith in your beliefs. For that faith shall be your shield. What do I believe in…?"

"End of the line," said Oren as the carriage came to a stop.

Primrose, Olberic, and Arianna exited the carriage, with Primrose hanging her head down in fake shame to convince Oren of her misery as Olberic gripped her arm again and waved off the carriage driver. After Oren left, Olberic let Primrose go as the three proceeded to walk to the brothel in the distance.

As the three walked, Primrose spoke. "Once, long ago...House Azelhart was locked in a vicious struggle with several of the other high houses. The tales say that my forebears dirtied their hands with many inglorious deeds in those days. One time, the head of House Azelhart invited his liege lord to the castle for a great feast...only to murder him and every last man in his party to seize power for himself. This lord had been a cruel man, and perhaps my forebear did the common folk a great service. But it did not win him any friends. Still, my family never relinquished the power they had seized. And they never lost faith in their convictions. 'Faith shall be your shield.' Unwavering belief in the righteousness of what they had done protected them from any slings and slights...The petty squabbles of great houses concern me no longer. But our words still guide me, as they have guided my family for so long. As long as I have something to believe in...this is all I need."

The three then stopped to look at the establishment right in front of them.

"This is the Obsidian Parlor," said Arianna. "The dark rumors about it never cease, yet it remains cloaked in shadow. They say men of influence from across the realm have their hands in the buying and selling of women here. I have plied my trade here for several years now. In that time, many of the girls who came here have disappeared as suddenly as they came. Yes, I am a whore. And a cheap one at that, sold to this place for a price that would not buy you a good horse. Who knows when I will be sold again, and to where, for another pittance? When I think of that...it...it scares me."

Primrose, showing concern for her friend, hugged Arianna.

Arianna responded to the kind gesture. "Forgive me, Lady Primrose. I do not deserve your pity."

Arianna then composed herself as she pointed to a nearby cave close to the Obsidian Parlor.

"Make your way through this cave," said Arianna. "It will take you to the master's chambers. If you go quietly, no one will be the wiser of your coming. But, Lady Primrose...do be careful."

Primrose nodded, before Arianna continued. "I must be getting to work, so this is where I must leave you."

"Of course, Arianna," said Primrose. "Thank you for all you have done. Take care of yourself...and have faith."

Arianna nodded before making her way to the entrance to the Obsidian Parlor to continue her work, while Olberic and Primrose moved through the secret cave.

As the two moved through the secret passageway, Olberic reflected on the mantra of House Azelhart.

"'Faith shall be your shield.' A fine motto," said Olberic.

"...You think so?" asked a surprised Primrose.

"It is honest and forthright. Virtues I strive to uphold. If you are in need of a swordsman to defend that motto, then I will continue to stand with you. We are fellow travelers with similar agendas after all, and so I am in your service," said Olberic.

"I'm very grateful, Olberic," said Primrose. "Having you nearby already gives me courage enough. But when you pledge your sword, why, I believe nothing will stop me."

Olberic nodded. "I hope that I might also call on your help, should the need arise."

Primrose nodded. "Of course. Whenever you need me."

**Soon, at the master's office…**

Primrose gasped in a mixture of shock, fear, and surprise as soon as she and Olberic snuck past the establishment's guards and entered the office of the master of the Parlor. She was off-put by the appearance of a blond and muscular black-cloaked man sporting a crow tattoo on his left arm. He sat opposite the entrance to the office, with several prostitutes uncomfortably sitting by his side.

Primrose moved closer to Rufus, the Left-Hand Man and the blonde master of the Obsidian Parlor.

"The mark of the crow on your left arm...So we finally meet again. Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this day?" said Primrose in seething hatred.

Rufus asked in confusion. "Have we met, milady?...No, wait, you do look familiar. Didn't I see you dancing on a stage in some desert town?"

"Think back further. I am Primrose Azelhart," asserted Primrose.

"Primrose...Azelhart?" said Rufus. "The young lady of House Azelhart? My, how far from home you've come."

"Do you remember now?" said Primrose in her anger. "Do you remember me? My house? My father?!"

Rufus answered. "Geoffrey Azelhart...Yes, I remember him quite well. The man knew how to handle a sword. And he was no fool. Wasn't easy to bring him down, though bring him down we did. For all his virtues, your father made far too many enemies. It's not good for one's health, you see."

"What crime would you lay at his feet?" asked Primrose. "What could he possibly have done to deserve death?"

"He came to know something which he had no right to know," answered Rufus. "And it fell to my friends and I to sweep things back under the rug."

"I see. But surely you know well enough...Strike against another, and you invite a strike in return. This dagger has never left my side. I have not relinquished it once, just as my memories of my father have never left me. He always told me to be true to my beliefs. To have faith in myself, and never fail to carry out what I knew must be done. You three, bearing the mark of the crow. I will kill you all. That is the only thing I believe in now. That is my reason for being. Be prepared to meet your fate, crow!" yelled Primrose as she readied her dagger to strike Rufus as she posed to be ready to dash towards him.

Rufus responded calmly at first. "You aren't the first to say such words to me. Like as not, you won't be the last. I will bury you, as I've buried all the rest. I am Rufus, the left wing of the crow. Now come, precious daughter of House Azelhart. I will send you to your father's side!"

The prostitutes that sat near Rufus ran to the walls and crouched in fear as they did not want to be involved in the fight that was about to ensue.

"Guards!" shouted Rufus. Several guards of the Obsidian Parlor opened the door into the office, with Olberic facing all of them with his sword readied in his arms targeted and aimed in the direction towards the guards.

Olberic spoke to Primrose with his back to hers as she stared at Rufus on the other side of the room.

"I'll handle the guards," said Olberic to Primrose. "Can you handle Rufus?"

Primrose gripped her dagger firmly. "Don't worry. I can take care of him."

Olberic and Primrose then looked at each other and nodded before they each charged at their opponents.

Olberic moved swiftly through the Obsidian guards, effortlessly slicing through clothing and crossing blades while still maintaining the offensive. He swung the handle of his sword down on the skull of one of his opponents, before proceeding to perform a horizontal slash at incoming guards to push them back and distract them a bit with the pain they would feel from his slice. He stabbed his blade through his opponents' arms and legs, and then swung down his blade diagonally across the torsos of many of the guards that were attempting to bring down the Unbending Blade.

Meanwhile, Primrose charged her dagger towards Rufus. The man dodged out of the way of her attack, before trying to throw a punch towards her head. Primrose swayed her hips as her head and body evaded the powerful punch, before she proceeded with her dagger to slice down on Rufus's skin across his arms, legs, and torso, leaving him with several cuts across his body that only infuriated the assassin even more. He kicked Primrose's side, causing the dancer to be sent across the floor and temporarily reel in pain from the damage of the blow to her side. As Rufus was prepared to stomp down on Primrose's face to deliver a crushing impact to her head, Primrose swung to the side and pushed forward with her dagger straight into the center of Rufus's chest. Primrose kept pushing her body against Rufus's, lodging the blade further into the body as Rufus fell backward from Primrose onto the ground.

Primrose stood up and took a moment to breathe and compose herself before she looked over the mortally wounded man. The guards fighting Olberic noticed that Rufus had fallen after being stabbed deep by Primrose, and proceeded to flee from the warrior and the dancer.

On the ground, Rufus chuckled while struggling to breathe. "The girl has some fight in her. How does it taste, my lady? Is vengeance as sweet as you dreamed it would be, all these years?"

Primrose answered him. "It has only just begun."

Rufus laughed while continuing to barely breathe. "Hehehe. You still have a long road ahead of you. Go home, girl...go home to Noblecourt. There you will find...the truth you seek...if you have...the strength to face it."

Rufus fell back onto the ground, finally dead as Primrose pulled her dagger out of the body of the lifeless murderer.

Primrose looked over the body. "It is done. Only two remain…"

**Later, at Stillsnow's inn…**

Primrose exited her room, having received rest and recuperation from her dance with her first target the other day. She proceeded to head to Olberic's room to knock on his door, but became surprised when the door suddenly opened in front of her. Olberic looked at Primrose, himself now ready to continue their trek to their next destination. The only thing Olberic wondered is where their next destination would be.

"Sorry to disturb you, Olberic," said Primrose.

"You're not disturbing me at all, Miss Primrose," said Olberic. "In fact, I was about to check on you. I wished to speak with you about the path we shall take in today's journey."

Primrose replied. "Please, Olberic, just call me Primrose. And in regards to the path...I believe that the clue to finding Erhardt is in Victor's Hollow, right?"

Olberic's eyes widened in surprise. "Victor's Hollow? But didn't Rufus say to head to Noblecourt?"

Primrose smiled at Olberic's consideration. "Olberic, I have nothing but gratitude for all the help you've given me in my quest. It is only fair to help you with your mission as well. After all, you are hunting down Erhardt much like I am hunting down the three marked with the crow...I mean, the two marked with the crow now. You helped me get rid of one of the scum that killed my father, and for that I must properly thank you. We shall head to Victor's Hollow first as my repayment for your aid, and then I shall head to Noblecourt to seek my next target."

Olberic looked at Primrose for a bit, feeling somewhat surprised at Primrose's dedicated appreciation to him. He was happy to see Primrose feel less tight than she was before she faced Rufus, but he was also worried about her fulfilling her purpose if it means having to split up with him as a result of their paths to their journeys leading opposite to each other's directions. But Olberic knew better than to decline Primrose's offer to join him to Victor's Hollow. If their battle with Rufus and his Obsidian associates was any indication, then Olberic would take the help he can get in dealing with Erhardt especially if Erhardt surrounded himself with additional men for support. And he had a feeling that Primrose knew that it would be better to stick together than to get themselves surrounded by villains or monsters alone and without assistance and thus die as such.

Primrose, acting more serious now, grabbed Olberic's hand, with Olberic blushing at the dancer's contact. "Olberic," said Primrose. "I know it was not easy for you to hurt me and deal with me attacking and insulting you like that, so please know that you have been the best part of my life in ten years. Without you, I may as well have died trying to reach and kill Rufus. Don't ever think less of yourself, because you helping me already proves how much of a noble knight you are even if you tell yourself otherwise."

Olberic's heart warmed at Primrose's praise of him, and responded in kind. "Thank you, Primrose. Never before have I seen such a dedicated and caring woman, one whose heart is blackened by thoughts of vengeance but also one whose heart can shine with light when innocents suffer and you show empathy to their pain as you had with Arianna. You may devote yourself to nothing more than killing the men who killed your father, but I know that you can do greater things beyond that purpose because of the compassion and kindness you show to others, like helping me defend Cobbleston and rescue Philip from Gaston's raiders. You are stronger than me, Primrose Azelhart, and your aid and cooperation in our travels is something that I cannot refuse in my heart now since I do not wish to leave such a noble and powerful woman alone."

Primrose's heart warmed at Olberic's praise of him, and she hugged the warrior to show how important he is in healing the wounds and damages that inflict her mind over the last several years. Olberic returned the hug, likewise glad that Primrose helped ameliorate the pain surrounding his heart over the last several years as well.

After hugging for a minute, the dancer and the warrior smiled at each other, glad that they no longer have to be alone in their travels and missions across Orsterra.

"Off to Victor's Hollow," said Primrose and Olberic simultaneously.

**Soon, in the streets of Stillsnow…**

Primrose and Olberic walked through the streets of Stillsnow, ready to leave the frozen realm of the Frostlands behind for the forest-covered realm of the Woodlands. As the two walked, they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Lady Primrose, so it is as I thought."

Primrose and Olberic turned to see Arianna, looking towards Primrose.

Arianna spoke to Primrose. "You have sworn yourself to avenging Lord Geoffrey...With the master dead, I am free now. You have my gratitude...my lady. 'Faith shall be your shield.' Lady Primrose, what do you have faith in?"

Primrose was unsure what to say and answered as such to Arianna. "I wish I knew. Dagger in hand, I have asked myself the question time and again. What do I believe in? What path should I tread? Over and over, I asked myself. But every time, this silent dagger is the only answer left in my hands. To avenge Father. That is my reason to live, for now. This is what I believe in, and I have faith that I will see it done. Farewell, Arianna."

Arianna nodded to Primrose, and then looked to Olberic. "Please protect Lady Primrose, good sir."

Olberic nodded. "I will."

The two of them then turned around, and continued their trek to leave the snowy town that already gave them an adventure to reflect on since their departure from Cobbleston.

_So Primrose the dancer departs from Stillsnow with Olberic the warrior, the path before them yet long._

_Two men still await the kiss of her dagger, and now she knows where the next stop on her journey will be. The truth will be found in Noblecourt, her hometown._

_For now, she travels with the warrior to the Woodlands, intent on repaying Olberic's assistance in reaching and killing her first target by offering her aid in his journey to find Erhardt._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Get away from me, you bastards!" yelled Therion as he ran across the Cliftlands from the predators chasing him. The pink-skinned and brown-feathered Giant Condor chased after the thief with its talons ready to dig into the human. On the ground, the white-furred, black-faced and black-pawed dog-like Laughing Hyena chased after Therion as well.

The two carnivores continued their hunt for the thief, as Therion became more and more exhausted from his continual run away from the animals set to kill and eat him. Therion knew that the animals chasing him were normally scavengers that ate their prey's carcasses instead of attacking them, but the two creatures coming after him this far made Therion realize that they likely have been starving for a while and will stop at nothing to eat and survive from a human even if the human can fight back.

The condor swooped in and dug its talons into Therion's shoulders. Therion winced in pain as he tripped and fell over. As Therion collected himself on the ground, he noticed the hyena lunging towards him. He reactively put up his arm and blocked the hyena's bite towards his head with his arm, leading to Therion crying out as the hyena continued digging into his arm with its teeth while pushing itself at Therion. The hyena's claws on its paws also dug into the skin on Therion's chest, leading to Therion's cries of pain growing louder. The condor's talons swiped across Therion's face, leaving scars across his cheeks and nose.

The hyena removed its mouth from Therion's arm as it proceeded to take advantage of Therion's wounded and vulnerable state by biting into Therion's neck, while the condor flew around and then swung down and gripped its beak onto another side of Therion's neck. The thief struggled against the two predators, but found himself soon weakening and swinging back and forth slower and slower the deeper the condor and hyena dug in. Therion's consciousness started to fade as his resistance became minimal, with Therion reflecting on the miserable life of poverty and theft that defined him.

_I've done nothing in my life but steal from others to survive,_ thought Therion,_ and I'll die as a nothing in this realm._

In one way, Therion felt relieved he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. On the other, he felt a bit of shame in never being able to accomplish more than he what he needed to do to keep himself alive. Though he wouldn't admit it to others, the search for the Dragonstones was his chance to find something of worth to do in his life. And now, he couldn't even accomplish that.

_Perhaps it is best for me to just rot away now, than suffer more later…_ thought Therion as he lost consciousness while the condor and the hyena dug into him.

Before his life could be lost, Therion's body was found by two travelers who saw the attack before them and proceeded to start shooing the two scavengers away. The hyena growled while the condor cawed aggressively at the two travelers. One traveler, an apothecary, readied his axe while the other traveler, a merchant, readied her spear.

The condor and the hyena lunged at the two travelers. The apothecary dug his axe into the hyena's side before pulling it out, giving the hyena an opportunity to rethink its rechances before it proceeded to flee from the humans. The merchant, meanwhile, pushed her spear through one of the edges of the wings of the condor, injuring the condor just enough to give itself time to rethink the danger before it and then proceed to fly away from the threat that was too powerful for it to kill.

As the condor flew away and the hyena ran away from the two travelers, both of the humans turned around to examine Therion's body and help the wounded man.

"Is...is he dead, Alfyn?" asked the worried merchant.

Alfyn leaned in closer to Therion's mouth to hear his breathing, and was startled by the groaning emitted from Therion as the thief could barely move from the pain he was experiencing.

The merchant sighed in relief before Alfyn answered. "He's not dead, Tressa, but he's not in a good state either."

Alfyn proceeded to quickly look over Therion's body for all wounds on his body, and noticed the slashes on Therion's face, the piercing of his shoulder's skin, the piercing of the chest skin, the bite on his left arm, and the bites on both the left and right sides of his neck. Alfyn checked all the wounds for any fractures, before proceeding to place the injured arm on top of Therion's chest."

"Tressa, can you help me?" asked Alfyn.

Tressa nodded. "Sure, Alfyn. What is it?"

Alfyn answered. "I need you to lift and hold this man's head at an elevated level while I apply disinfectant and bandages to all the wounds."

Tressa nodded again, before completing Alfyn's request as she lifted and held Therion's head in place.

Alfyn pulled out disinfectant and bandages from his satchel, before proceeding to apply the disinfectant to all the man's wounds first before applying several bandage wraps to said wounds. The thief slightly winced at the contact of his wounds with the disinfectant, indicating to Alfyn that the man had at least a minimal level of consciousness if he could feel and react to the disinfectant.

After tending to the man's injuries, Alfyn sighed in relief as he stepped and looked through his satchel for one of his concoctions. "This brew'll help accelerate the closing of the wounds," said Alfyn to Tressa as he proceeded to open Therion's mouth and pour down the concoction he was holding in his other hand.

Therion groaned once more as he slowly opened his eyes and looked with sight fading in and out at the two travelers overlooking him.

"Who...the hell...are you?" asked a dazed Therion.

Alfyn leaned closer to the thief to reassure the man. "Don't worry. We're here to help you."

Therion chuckled at Alfyn's straightforward answer. "You sure...you want to...help me?" asked Therion before he proceeded to rest and recover his strength.

Therion snored as he rested, with Alfyn sighing again in relief as he succeeded in helping the stranger stay alive after rescuing him.

"You did a great job, Alfyn," assured Tressa.

Alfyn smiled at Tressa's positive reinforcement. "Thanks, Tress. It'll take some time to heal, but he's not dying anytime soon. At least, not unless that condor and hyena come back...We shouldn't be out here long. It's not ideal for him, but we need to move to a town. The closest town is...Quarrycrest, right?"

Tressa nodded, before Alfyn proceeded to lift and wrap Therion's arms around Alfyn's neck and then put his arms under Therion's legs as the latter hung loose in front of Alfyn's body. Therion's body leaned against Alfyn's backside as Alfyn carried the sleeping man while moving around.

"You ready to move, Tressa?" asked Alfyn while carrying Therion.

Tressa answered. "Sure am. You alright, Alfyn?"

Alfyn answered. "Don't worry about me. Let's just get into Quarrycrest and get an inn for this guy so he can rest."

The two of them nodded, before they continued to move on the path that led to Quarrycrest.

**Later, in Quarrycrest…**

Alfyn opened the door to his room in Quarrycrest's inn, while he carried the thief on his back. He laid the thief on the room's bed, as Tressa followed into Alfyn's room.

"He's starting to look better," said Alfyn.

"That's good," said Tressa. "Hey, Alfyn? Do you need any help? I want to check out the town, but I don't want to leave you if you still want help taking care of him."

Alfyn shook his head. "It's alright, Tressa. I'll keep an eye on him. Thanks for the help earlier. Go ahead and see what the town's like."

Tressa nodded. "Gotcha. Thanks, Alfyn."

Tressa then left through the doors of Alfyn's room and then the entrance to the inn as she proceeded to start looking around the mining town of Quarrycrest.

She pulled out her journal as she recalled the last entry she read from it. "Now where did I leave off?"

"_Every journey is a vast sea of opportunities, but none are quite so precious as our encounters with others._

_Sharing a connection with someone new, for however brief a time, is unforgettable._

_For it is a chance to learn about others, and yourself._

_I'll rest here tonight, in Quarrycrest._

_Rumor has it there's gold in these hills, and many a prospector has set their eye on it._

_I wonder what encounters might await me here?"_

"Could there really be gold here?" wondered Tressa as she looked around the town.

"Eureka!" spoke a nearby mine laborer. "Gold! I've struck gold! Now this is something to write home about!"

Another nearby laborer spoke. "Where there's one, there's more! And I'll find them all!"

Tressa chuckled. "This may be a good place to set up shop, after all."

One of the laborers spoke. "Stay your hands! It's Mr. Morlock!"

The laborers stopped their movements as two figures approached them.

One was named "Morlock," and he wore a blue shirt and pants, along with a white cap and cape and leather boots.

The other figure, named "Omar," acted as the bodyguard to Morlock. He was a stocky man with dark hair wrapped in a ponytail, and he covered himself in armor while wielding a two-handed battle-axe.

"Good to see you all toiling so earnestly," said Morlock.

One of the laborers rushed over to Morlock. "Look, sir, real gold! How much ya reckon it's worth?"

Morlock smiled at the sight of the nugget. "I'd be happy to take it off your hands for a reasonable sum."

Omar spoke up. "I'll say it once more, so listen well! This mine and all the land surrounding it is the sole property of the esteemed Mr. Morlock! As such, any and all gold discovered here is his by right! But fortunately for you, Mr. Morlock is a generous man! He'll buy the gold off anyone who finds it! So keep digging, and you may find yourself with riches beyond measure!"

Tressa commented. "Looks like this Morlock fellow has an iron grip on this mine. I guess that means I won't be dealing in gold here. But still...My merchant senses tell me this town presents a lucrative business opportunity!"

Tressa proceeded to look at more of the town, and soon stopped near a migrant worker digging into the wall of a high rock formation.

"I dig and dig and dig and still can't find any gold," said the migrant worker. "Curse my bad luck! I thought this would be my chance to turn it all around. I was such a fool. I even borrowed money to get this far. How can I ever face my wife again?"

Tressa examined the dull and black stones that the migrant worker was holding. "What's that?" asked Tressa.

"Excuse me, sir. I'll buy these stones from you," said Tressa.

"You will?" said the migrant worker in surprise.

"Sure thing!" answered Tressa as she handed the worker 500 leaves. The worker, satisfied with the payment he just received, walked off to relish in the money he just gained.

Tressa polished the stones she bought, and then looked at them in surprise.

"Aha! I knew it! Underneath that grimy exterior was a gorgeous gem just waiting to be discovered!" said Tressa.

"You've quite the eye, young lady."

Tressa turned to regard the approaching voice. The voice came from a man with short messy black hair, green eyes, tan skin, and a red bandana with a feather strapped to the side. He sported a large backpack, a white short-sleeved undershirt, green pants, and leather shoes. In his hand were gems akin to the ones Tressa purchased.

"Hey! Those are the same stones I bought!" exclaimed Tressa.

The man with the feather spoke. "Right you are. I'm a traveling merchant. Ali's the name."

"Tressa. I'm a traveling merchant too. I've never seen stones that glow quite like these. They look just like ordinary rocks at first, but it'll take more than that to fool me!"

"You have no idea what you bought, do you?" said Ali. "These are skystones. They're rare, but you can find them if you know where to look. At first, they're perfectly unremarkable rocks. But apply some quality elbow grease, and you have yourself a gorgeous gemstone."

"I had no idea!" said Tressa.

"And still you bought all those stones? Heck of a green pea, you are," said Ali. "Well, keep up the good work. See you around, Green Pea!" Ali then walked past Tressa.

Tressa spoke in annoyance. "Hmph. Green pea? He's just a mean pea…But I don't have time for that now. I have stones that need selling!"

**Meanwhile, in Quarrycrest's inn…**

Therion opened his eyes as he took in his surroundings around him. He was lying on a bed, as a man with a satchel was looking out of a window set up in the bedroom that both of them were in for the moment. As Therion stood up and changed himself into a sitting position on the bed, the man with the satchel turned to regard the awoke thief.

"Good to see you're awake, friend," said Alfyn.

Therion stared at Alfyn while feeling the many bandages that were all over his body. "Who the hell are you?"

Alfyn's eyes widened in embarrassment. "Oh right, I haven't introduced myself. The name's Alfyn, and I brought you to Quarrycrest so you could rest from that nasty attack you faced. Condor and a hyena. Never expected them to be so brutal, but now I'm proven wrong. I'm just glad you're alive."

Therion noted the satchel, before speaking. "So you're some kind of apothecary? Hate to break the news to ya, Doc, but I ain't money to spare. Unless…"

Therion checked through all his pockets, and saw that the few leaves he had on him were still there.

Alfyn responded. "Oh, don't worry about the money. I just helped out someone in a bind. Simple as that."

Therion stared at Alfyn, genuinely surprised by how straightforward he sounded.

"Anyway, I don't know where you're going, but me and Tress are headed north into the Woodlands. If you're heading there, then you can join me and her. Frankly, we still have some bass we caught from the Riverlands, and we'd honestly appreciate the help we can get in finishing all that food if you're coming with us. You said you don't have any money? Well, Tressa is a merchant, so she can probably sell some goods and get us some more money for the group besides all the food and water we have for the moment."

"Tressa?" asked Therion.

"Oh, she's this merchant girl I met in Rippletide in the Coastlands. She's really perky and full of energy, and she also helped me save a couple of towns from pirates and an evil apothecary. She's a damn good friend to have," said Alfyn as he proceeded to look out the window in the bedroom again.

Alfyn expressed shock at the scene he was witnessing through the window. "What the hell?!" exclaimed Alfyn. He then proceeded to grab his axe leaning on a nearby wall and charge out of the bedroom.

Therion stood in confusion as he saw Alfyn charge out of the bedroom. He then got up and headed to the window, interested in seeing what Alfyn witnessed. He expressed surprise at the scene unfolding before him…

**Meanwhile, within the center of Quarrycrest…**

"Come one, come all!" shouted Tressa as she stood in front of a rug containing the green and glowing skystones she purchased earlier. "Be the first to get your hands on one of the rarest treasures in the realm!"

A customer approached Tressa. "Gold?"

Tressa shook her head as she held one of the skystones in her hand. "Nope! It's better than gold! Now feast your eyes on this: the shimmering skystone!"

"Oh my!" said the customer.

"Look how it sparkles!" said another approaching customer.

"Let me see!" said a third customer.

"Well? Quite the beauty, isn't it?" said Tressa.

"I've never seen anything like it," said one of the customers. "It's absolutely breathtaking!"

Tressa nodded. "Yes. But did you know? The skystone's radiance is surpassed only by its rarity. So if you'd like one of your own, this might be your only chance!"

The customers moved closer as they held out leaves in their hands. "I'll take one!" said one customer. "Me, too!" said another customer.

Tressa smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you!"

As Tressa sold several of her skystones and watched the satisfied customers leave, she breathed deeply after the excitement she just experienced. "Whew! Those stones practically sold themselves! This place really is good for business!"

Tressa proceeded to place more skystones to the rug she set up for her business, before speaking to more potential customers passing by. "Step right up! Be the first in line to see the rarest-"

Tressa then noticed the traveling merchant from earlier setting up his own rug with his own set of skystones right next to her. Ali yelled. "Ladies and gentlemen, gather round and prepare yourselves for a breathtaking sight! This, my friends, is the one and only sparkling, shining skystone! You can be the proud owner of these lovely gems for just a fraction of her prices!"

Tressa spoke in frustration. "What a dirty trick! Setting up shop right next to me…"

"They certainly are beautiful," said a customer approaching Ali. "But what makes your stones different from hers?"

Ali answered. "You won't find purer skystones anywhere. Just look at them! You can see all the way through. Not a single blemish or impurity to be found! Dazzling, is it not, milady? Almost as dazzling as your eyes."

The female customer blushed as she replied. "W-well, when you put it that way…"

Ali then turned to another customer as he eyed a doll the customer was carrying. "Do you have a daughter, my good sir? That doll's of Bolderfall make, no? A precious gift for a precious little girl, no doubt. Clearly, you're the type of father who wants only the best for his darling child. Do you truly believe that doll will suffice? The skystone is as pure, innocent, and beautiful as a daughter's love. And every time she sees its radiant glow, she'll remember her dear father who gave it to her. Its light will connect her to you, no matter how far you may travel. 'Dear Father, where do you roam? Dear Father, when will you come here?' Surely, you can see why this would be the best purchase you'll ever make!"

The customer nodded. "I can just see her smiling face now. What a pleasant young man. I'll take one."

Ali replied gleefully. "You're most welcome, my good sir!"

Ali then turned to the rest of Tressa's customers approaching him. "Step right up! There's not a moment to spare if you want a rare skystone to call your own!"

Tressa grumbled in anger as she saw all her customers head over to Ali and purchase his skystones. Soon, Ali's rug was devoid of any skystones, while Tressa's rug still had plenty of skystones left on it.

"Whew! Would you look at that? Business is booming! Well...maybe not for all of us," said Ali as he looked over to Tressa.

Tressa sighed in defeat. "You win this round."

Ali responded. "There's no way I'd lose to a green pea like you."

"I'll admit, I've never seen anyone make a sale like that before," said Tressa.

"Practice makes perfect," said Ali. "If you want to survive in this world, you need to learn how to tug heartstrings and loosen purse strings."

"But being a merchant is about more than just making a sale!" exclaimed Tressa. "A good merchant should understand what their customer needs and sell them what's best!"

"What I sell may not be what they need, but it is what they want. What's wrong with a little embellishment?" asked Ali. "A merchant's words are like a warrior's blade. Don't forget it, Green Pea."

Tressa growled in annoyance as she saw Ali gather up his rug and leave the square. She decided to buy some food at the town's marketplace, and proceeded to head towards that area.

Tressa spotted a familiar merchant among the purveying customers of the marketplace, with the familiar merchant then approaching Tressa.

"Well, if isn't the green pea," said Ali. "You don't know when to quit, I'll give you that...so, why'd you take up this line of work anyway?"

Tressa answered. "Both my parents are merchants, so I guess it just came naturally. And now I'm wandering the world and learning the trade as I go."

Ali responded. "You don't say. My old man's a merchant too. In the south, everyone and their uncle's heard of Maruf the merchant. He was such a smooth talker, he could sell sand in the desert. But he never once told a lie. With just a few words, my dad could get anyone to buy what he was selling and make them feel genuinely happy about their purchase. It was like magic. His words had an incredible power, one that could help people see the beauty in the things they purchased. And so I decided to follow in my old man's footsteps."

Tressa asked. "Did you take up the family business?"

Ali answered. "No, I ran away from home. I'll spare you the details. That's just how things played out."

Tressa replied. "It wasn't so different for me, you know."

Ali chuckled. "You don't say. Well, I've got another busy day ahead of me. Better luck tomorrow, eh?"

Tressa nodded. "Same to you, and may the best merchant win!"

"Well, well. You seem to be doing well for yourself, illegal though your business may be."

Tressa and Ali turned to regard the approaching voice.

The voice came from Omar, who arrived in the marketplace along with his boss Morlock.

Ali asked. "And who are you?"

Omar responded. "Watch your tone, boy. Mr. Morlock owns this establishment, as well as everything else in this town."

Ali replied. "That's great and all, but what do you mean 'illegal?' You many own all the gold, but these were just dusty old rocks until I polished them to a sheen."

"That pompous attitude will get you in trouble someday, boy," said Omar. "As landowner here, Mr. Morlock has the right to oversee any and all business transactions he so desires. As of now, that includes the trading of your little rocks."

"Does it now?" said Ali. "That seems awfully arbitrary, if you ask me. But that wouldn't be the first foul thing to happen here. Or weren't you aware, Mr. Morlock? You see, the price of gold is actually ten times what you're giving to your miners."

Tressa stood closer. "Ali, maybe this isn't the time-"

Ali interrupted Tressa. "It's exactly the time. They're deceiving honest, hard-working people just to line their pockets. On my honor as a merchant, I won't stand for it!"

Morlock spoke in anger. "Omar, teach this little desert ant what happens to pests who try to stain my good name."

Omar then walked forward to Ali and knocked out the merchant with one hard punch to the face.

Morlock spoke. "I trust you've learned your lesson, ant." He then turned to Tressa. "Looks like your wares aren't selling so well. Don't worry, I'll take them off your hands."

Morlock then walked up to Tressa and forcefully grabbed the stones from her hands and pockets. "These stones belong to me. Do you understand?"

Tressa hung her head down in shame. Her body trembled, as she found herself too frightened to defend herself and Ali from Morlock and especially Omar.

"Hey!"

Tressa turned to see Alfyn approaching her and then soon stand in front of her, with his axe ready in his hands.

He held up the axe and aimed it towards Morlock's sight, which frightened the hell out of the greedy man.

"Give back what you stole from my friend!" yelled Alfyn to Morlock.

A crowd gathered around the confrontation, quietly cheering on the apothecary to fight back against their evil owner.

Omar stood in front of Morlock, now holding his battle-axe in his hands.

"Or else what, boy?" asked Omar.

Alfyn answered. "Or else I'll take it back from you-"

Omar interrupted Alfyn's threat by swinging the battleaxe down onto Alfyn's head. Alfyn blocked the sharp end of Omar's battleaxe with the handle of his own axe. The battleaxe went through most of the handle's wood, as Omar kept pushing his axe down towards Alfyn's head.

Alfyn struggled to push the battleaxe back up and away from his head with his own axe, and found himself slowly weakening from the struggle to push back the battleaxe.

"Looks like you won't last long, you little-"

Omar felt a sharp sting in his left knee, as he looked down at a white-haired man proceeding to stab his dagger into the man's right knee. Omar keeled over, with Therion proceeding to stab both of the man's shoulders with his dagger as well leading to Omar dropping his battleaxe.

"That should keep you out of action, at least for a while," commented Therion, before he kneeled down as well after some of his wounds opened up during his stab rush. Alfyn rushed over to Therion, and set forth to replace the bandages that covered the thief's injuries.

Morlock spoke in shock. "Omar! And after all I paid you…"

Tressa spoke up. "Give up, Mr. Morlock. You've lost. Now leave this town, and never return!"

Morlock looked with fright at Alfyn, Therion, and Tressa and the rest of the townspeople looking at him. He panicked and proceeded to flee from Quarrycrest. Omar struggled to follow after him, too injured to risk fighting the entire town now that he was disabled from putting up a worthy challenge to the several people ready to attack him and Morlock.

The entire town cheered in victory, surrounding the three travelers and showing their thanks to the strangers who liberated their town from the evil Morlock and Omar.

"Aw, shucks. It was nothing," said Alfyn to the cheering townspeople next to him.

"Don't stand so close to me," said Therion to the townspeople cheering next to him.

Tressa, meanwhile, helped the now-conscious Ali stand back up on his feet after he received that blow to his head.

Ali groaned before speaking to Tressa. "I owe you one. And a merchant always pays his debts. You have my word."

Tressa chuckled. "I'll hold you to it."

Ali breathed deeply, before continuing. "My father was known by some to be a swindler. But it was a lie, spread by competitors who were jealous of his talent! And though my father was deceived by his friend, and forced to take on his debt...it doesn't diminish the things he taught me. Our words have the power to make our customers happy. So I'll follow in my father's footsteps, work hard, and go back home with enough money to pay our debts in full...Say, have you ever heard of the Merchants' Fair?"

Tressa shook her head. Ali continued. "It's the greatest auction in the realm, held each year in Grandport. The wealthiest and most influential people the world over come to feast their eyes on treasures beyond your imagination. They say there's nothing you can't buy at the Merchants' Fair."

Tressa's eyes lit up. "That sounds incredible!"

"I'm going to go there and make my dreams come true," said Ali. "If you can make it at the Fair, you can make it anywhere!"

"You really do have a way with words, Ali," said Tressa. "Guess I'll be seeing you in Grandport! We still need to have our rematch. And what better place to settle the score than the Merchants' Fair?"

"I'll bring my best treasure. If you think you stand a chance, I suggest you do the same," said Ali.

"I'll find the greatest treasure there is. You'll see!" exclaimed Tressa.

Ali nodded. "Good. Once you have it, come find me at the fair. I'll be the one drawing the largest crowd." Ali held out his hand.

"They won't stick around for long once I get here," said Tressa as she proceeded to shake Ali's hand.

Ali chuckled. "You're sounding less green already, Green Pea. See you at the Fair." Ali then left the marketplace, and soon Quarrycrest.

Meanwhile, Alfyn turned to Therion and spoke to him. "Thanks so much back there. You saved my life, and I'm waiting to hear how I can make it up to you...uh...I didn't get your name before actually."

Therion kept his eyes away from Alfyn as he talked. "You don't owe me anything. You saved my life earlier, and I saved yours now. We're even. I don't need your help anymore...And it's Therion." Therion turned towards the path out of Quarrycrest, and Alfyn quickly stood in front of the thief.

"Wait! You're not going out there by yourself, are you?" asked Alfyn.

"I told you, I don't need-" Therion stopped talking as he hissed at the sudden pain from the wounds and injuries that were still present all over his body.

"Look...Therion. I don't want to bother you, but you're clearly not in a great condition to travel. Now I'm offering to let you come with me and Tressa, and I don't think that going by yourself in the Cliftlands with all those predators out there is the smart move right now. Me and Tressa are moving up to the Woodlands, so if you're headed there then at least stay with us until you reach wherever you're staying at. Come on. Just until we get there, okay?" Alfyn then held out his open hand to Therion.

Therion sighed in annoyance. He didn't like being around other people, but the apothecary was right about his condition stopping him from moving freely. If the condor and hyena attacked him again while he was in this state, his chances at staying alive would be better if he had Alfyn and whoever Tressa was.

Plus, Therion found himself to be curious at the apothecary's kind nature. He had never met anyone so noble. Alfyn saved his life, didn't ask for any payment, and is willing to let him come along even though Therion made it clear that he doesn't like the company. Therion believed that Alfyn was a dream, something made up that could not possibly exist.

Though he wouldn't admit it to the apothecary, Therion truly was interested to be in the presence of someone so warm to Therion despite him being a thief. But did Alfyn know that Therion was a thief? He had to have seen the brace while Alfyn was tending to Therion's wounds, and yet he never brought up the brace before. Perhaps Alfyn really was gullible, and he does not know the purpose behind such a brace. But if that's the case, it makes joining with Alfyn seem like the smart move to do, as Alfyn had yet to uncover and dwell on Therion's identity as a thief.

Therion decided he could use Alfyn's offer to his advantage, at least until they're out of the Cliftlands and then in another town where Therion could recuperate before he leaves on his own path. If Alfyn was that determined for Therion's safety, then Therion didn't see the point in refusing the protection from the wild beasts out there. Maybe Alfyn had some sinister plan for Therion, and was only duping him into being lulled with a false sense of security? Maybe. But right now, the alternative with Alfyn is better than the alternative where's he facing beasts with his alone and injured self. The odds just weren't stacked in Therion's favor if he kept up the isolation act at this current moment.

Therion sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll come with you. But no handshakes, okay?"

Alfyn then moved his open hand and rubbed it behind his head as he chuckled in embarrassment. "Alright. But I gotta introduce you to Tressa."

As Tressa saw Ali off, she turned to face Alfyn and the man next to him. "Thanks for saving me back there, Alfyn." Tressa looked at the man next to Alfyn, before speaking again. "I see he's awake now. Did you get his name?"

Alfyn nodded. "Yup, it's Therion. And he's coming with us to the Woodlands for now."

Tressa nodded. "Gotcha. After all, we can't leave him alone out there, can we?"

Tressa then held out her hand to Therion. "Hello Therion, I'm Tressa!"

Alfyn then meekly spoke. "He...um...said 'no handshakes.'"

Tressa then responded to Therion in a tone of jest. "Aw, way to ruin the fun of joining us, Mr. Spoilsport!"

Therion sighed in annoyance again. "Whatever. Let's just get out of Quarrycrest and the Cliftlands, alright?"

Therion then headed for the path out of Quarrycrest, as Alfyn proceeded to catch up to Therion.

"Already? Hehe, you sure don't slack around, Therion," said Alfyn as he walked beside Therion.

"Hey Tress, you need a minute?" said Alfyn as he paused his movements and looked behind him.

Tressa finished writing in her journal, before answering Alfyn. "No, it's alright! I'm ready to go!"

Tressa then put the journal in her backpack, as she caught up with the apothecary and the thief. All three of them soon left the town of Quarrycrest behind, the citizens now free to relish in its gold and skystones abound.

As she walked, Tressa reflected on the passage she wrote in her journal.

"_Sharing a connection with someone new - for however brief a time - is unforgettable._

_After we met, all I wanted to do was forget Ali. But he sure knows how to make a lasting impression._

_Now, I think I've found a good rival in him. Funny how things turn out, no? _

_And now, I know my final destination: Grandport, and the Merchants' Fair._

_For now, I'll follow in the footsteps of the nameless traveler and make for Victor's Hollow, with my friend, Alfyn, and our new traveling companion, Therion._

_There I'll find myself a treasure beyond my wildest dreams!"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**One year ago…**

"Good. Thou hast yet to depart," said a female hunter. She had braided light-brown hair and green eyes. She wore the grayish skin of a beast's fur around her neck, along with a beige animal skin dress, black pants, gray boot-warmers and brown gloves. She also sported feather earrings and a leather belt to which her bow is strapped, along with her arrows and their quiver along with knives.

Her companion, a snow leopard named Linde, traveled alongside the hunter as the hunter approached her master and his dark-coated direwolf companion.

The old master sported white hair that sticks up, along with fur shoulder-guards attached to a red cape. He also sported a green and gold shirt, along with brown shoes and blue pants.

"Waylaid by sentiment, my girl," said Z'aanta, the master. "It'd ill behooven me to leave without bidding my favorite apprentice a fare-thee-well."

"A joke, as always," said H'annit, the hunter. "Will thy journey be long, Master?"

"Ah...a good question, that. The request cometh from none other than the Knights Ardante. The hunt will taken us to distant lands, and the beast we pursuen is a fearsome one. Looken not so glum, girl. I'm no tyro with green arrows and bruises on his bow arm. I'll do the deed and be back before two moons have passed...Still no smile? What is it, my girl?

H'aanit answered. "'Tis not the hunt that concerneth me. Thou intendest to stoppen off somewhere along the way."

Z'aanta looked at H'annit for a few seconds, before responding. "Here and there, mayhap. Why dost thou ask?"

H'aanit answered. "Thou forgetst or feignst ignorance, so I will reminde thee. On the last hunt, thou gambledst thy purse and came back a poorer man than thou left."

Z'aanta responded. "Poorer in coin, mayhap. Yes, I did make a few wagers at the arena in Victor's Hollow...and learned that while I have a keen eye for assessing the strength of beasts, I am quite at a loss with men. A valuable lesson that was cheaply bought!"

H'aanit replied. "Not so cheap in the end. Eliza had to payen thy debts, and thou only finishedst paying her back this last moon. Promisen me, Master: no more foolish gambling."

Z'aanta laughed, before speaking. "But what of the old hunter's saying? 'If the first arrow faileth, nock a second and try again!'"

H'aanit sighed. "Thou just madest that one up."

"Comen now, girl!" said Z'aanta. "Thou art too young by half for such world-weary sighs. Must thou makest our parting so gloomy?"

H'aanit then approached Z'aanta's direwolf and laid her hand on his shoulder. "I turne to thee, Hägen. Looken after Master, for he can rarely be bothered to looken after himself."

Hägen barked in agreement with H'aanit.

"Even thou takest her side against me, old friend?" said Z'aanta.

"He knowest good sense when he heareth it," said H'aanit.

A woman then approached the hunter and her master. The woman, named Eliza, spoke. "Hail, H'aanit. Have you come to see us off?"

H'aanit answered. "I have comen to warn Master about straying from the path."

Eliza replied. "And I thank you for it. I do not have the leaves to pay another debt like that."

Z'aanta responded in frustration. "Have I not a single friend in this infernal village?"

Eliza then turned to Z'aanta. "I am your friend, but I am also a Knight Ardante...and your client. You would do well not to forget this."

"Not for a moment, Most Honorable Lady Eliza of the illustrious Knights Ardante," said Z'aanta.

Eliza chuckled. "That's more like it." She then turned to regard H'aanit. "Fear not. I'll keep him out of trouble. I'll have him fill his evenings penning a detailed account of our adventures on the hunt."

H'aanit nodded. "Taken care, and may thine arrows strike true. I shall look after the forest till the day of thy return."

Z'annta nodded. "Thanken thee, my girl. And farewell."

**The present…**

"A year hath passed since that day."

H'aanit looked out onto the path that lead from the entrance of her village S'warkii to the rest of the paths across the Woodlands.

She then looked back at the letter she was holding. "In all that time, Master could only be bothered to senden a single letter."

"_H'aanit! 'Tis me, thy revered Master. Missest me? _

_I won't bore thee with any blather about the weather or the season. Who knoweth when this will even arrive, after all._

_For three months now, I have pursued the trail of the beast soughten by the Knights Ardante._

_A beast by the name of 'Redeye.'_

_That's their name for it, leastwise. As for its true name, if it even hath one, none can say._

_But on my father's bow, I swear 'tis the most vexing quarry I've ever hadde the misfortune to hunten._

_It eludeth mine every trap, and - though thou may thinketh me mad for saying this - I swear it can even senseth every move I make._

_I knowe not if it is human intelligence or pures animal instinct...but either way, it refuseth to be caught._

_Still, we appear to have annoyeden it sufficiently that it is moving on to new pastures._

_Judging from its behavior, I believe it meaneth to make for the lands around Stonegard._

_I will be frank with thee, my girl, for thou hast always been able to seen through my pretenses._

_The chase will be hard, and the hunt will not endeth soon._

_But fear not, for endeth it shall. Hast thou ever knownst your master to failen in a hunt?_

_And so I aske thee, my dear prentice. Praye look after the village until I returne._

_Oh, and be not a worrywart. Always thy friend and teacher, Z'aanta."_

H'aanit commented over the letter. "Never heard Master admitteth that any hunt would be difficult. Either this 'Redeye' is truly the most formidable of beasts...or he stoppeth in every gambler's den from here to Stonegard. But no...Master liketh to acten the fool, but when it cometh to hunting...If he saith he will catcheth his quarry, then catcheth it he will."

Linde rubbed her head against H'aanit's hand. H'aanit responded. "Yes, Linde. I knowe. Master entrusted the safety of the village to me. My duty now is to the villagers. Comen. Leten us visiten the headman, and see if anyone hath need of my bow."

H'aanit and Linde then moved through the village surrounded by the growth of the forest encompassing it, and soon came upon the village headman.

H'aanit approached the headman. "Headman. How might my bow serveth ye today?"

The headman answered. "A request hath comen in from the demesne of Lord Ciaran. It would seem a beast hath strayed into his provincial forest."

H'aanit finished the headman's next thought. "And he will it gone."

The headman nodded. "Just so. He asketh for our best hunter. And while Master Z'aanta is off on the hunt, that meaneth thee. Always remember, H'aanit. Since time immemorial, ours has been a village of great hunters and huntresses. Yes, far and wide beyond the edges of the Darkwood, our home…"

H'aanit interrupted the headman and spoke. "'The bards sangeth of our exploits, and all the realm lauded fair S'warkii as the home of the true hunter.' I am ready when needed for the hunt."

"Excellent," said the headman. "Lord Ciaran's messenger awaiteth inside. He will telleth thee all thou needst to know."

H'annit nodded. "I will speake to him at once."

H'aanit went inside the building next to her to speak with Lord Ciaran's herald.

The herald spoke to H'aanit. "My apologies for the urgency of the matter, but monsters pay little heed to the convenience of men."

H'aanit replied. "I am here to serve. Tellen me more about this beast."

The herald nodded before speaking again. "Your quarry is to be a fearsome beast that has wandered into the Whisperwood from the gods know where. Just this morning, a merchant and an injured companion fetched up at our manor in frightful shape. As one man told it (the other was in no condition to speak), their caravan had been waylaid by the beast, and they were the only survivors. Lord Ciaran's scholars were called upon the matter. From the merchant's testimony, they concluded the men were attacked by a savage beast known as a ghisarma."

H'aanit delved into her thoughts before continuing to speak. "I have hearde of this creature. Its baleful roar would make it an unlikely fit for the tranquil Whisperwood."

"His lordship is most anxious to protect his subjects, needless to say. He seeks the help of the most capable hunter in this village. And so, in Master Z'aanta's absence, we turn to you. What say you, H'aanit? Will you free our fair province of this unholy menace?" asked the herald.

H'aanit answered without hesitation. "Tellen thy lord that I shan't faile him."

**On the path to the Whisperwood…**

H'aanit and Linde moved through the forest quietly, keeping the noise of their tracks minimal until they stumbled upon a horrific site.

Several bodies ot wolves and travelers lay on the ground, the corpses maimed and slaughtered with the horrified fright present in all the eyes of all the victims.

"Spirits haven mercy," said H'aanit.

_This was not done in the name of survival,_ thought H'aanit. _The ghisarma sought not food. It sought sport...and wanton slaughter. It sleweth these men and beasts for no reason, other than as a fearsome show of its dreadful power. These poor souls shallen be avenged. To eaten, to been eaten, this is the fate - and the privilege - of any beast of the forest. A life for a life. So it hath been since the dawn of time. But to slayen for sport - for pleasure or greed - is to betrayen the law of nature. Each time a creature taketh more than it needeth, a part of the forest dieth. I hunte not merely to keepen Lord Ciaran's people safe. I hunte to saven the forest itself._

H'aanit and LInde continued through the Whisperwood, soon spotting several bodies of wolves along with a group of living wolves among their fallen brethren. The wolves had their eyes fixed upon a giant aye-aye-ish creature, with all of the beasts baring their teeth ready for a deadly attack. H'aanit knew the giant creature was the ghisarma she was looking for, and then became set to kill it.

H"aanit spoke to the ghisarma. "Thou scarest me not, beast. Is it not so? Thou wert driven from thine home. Bested by a beast more powerful, thou fledst and foundest thyself here. I understande thy pain all too well. But to turnen thy grief and anger against innocent creatures...that is a sin of men. It was thy duty to adapten to the forest, to letten it finden a place for you. Instead, thou wouldst rip out its heart and claim it as thine own. This cannot be forgiven. Thou hast trespassed, beast. And in the name of the forest, I visite judgment upon thee!"

H'aanit equipped her bow and pulled out one of her arrows. She readied her bow and pulled the string back with the arrow to aim.

As the ghisarma readied itself to pounce on H'aanit, the remaining wolves along with Linde sprinted towards the creature and then proceeded to bite all over its body. The wolves each bit one of the ghisarma's legs, while Linde kept her grip with her mouth on the ghisarma's neck. The ghisarma swung around, trying to rid itself of the biting wolves and snow leopard all over its body.

_Steady…_

The ghisarma succeeded in swinging the wolves off its legs, with the wolves crashing into the nearby trees and then being barely able to lift themselves up.

_Steady…_

The ghisarma then clawed at Linde, resulting in the snow leopard stepping back from the beast's continuous swipes. Linde soon stood right in front of H'aanit, ready to defend her master to her dying breath.

_Steady…_

H'aanit still had her bow aimed at the ghisarma, her arrow ready to push forth and strike into the beast. The ghisarma proceeded to run towards H'aanit and then jump onto her in a deadly leaping attack.

_Now!_

Before the beast could come into contact with H'aanit, H'aanit unleashed her arrow into the ghisarma's exposed chest. The arrow pierced through the beast's heart, leading to the ghisarma collapsing in death over to the side mere inches away from where H'aanit and Linde were standing at that moment.

H'aanit spoke to the dead ghisarma. "Thy life is given not in vain, for it will feeden others. Thou art of the forest now, and in the forest, naught is lost. The animals that eateth the grass becometh food for the animals that eateth meat. The eaters of meat in their turn, feedeth those yet stronger. And when the strongest of all dieth, his life is returned to the forest. His flesh feedeth the soil, the grass...His blood becometh sap, his bones wood...He becometh the food of the plant-eaters, and the circle beginneth once more. Lives entwined, a tapestry woven anew each dawn, every thread a part of the whole."

H'aanit then reflected on what her master told her.

"_Listen, H'aanit. Being a hunter means taking lives. But we doe it so we might live. Never forgeten it is thy sacred duty to liven on...To surviven and honoren those felled by thine own arrows."_

H'aanit chuckled. "As long as he speaketh only of hunting, he is the wisest of men...if only that were all he cared about. The hunt is over. Now it is time to tenden to the fallen."

H'aanit and Linde then left the fell beast to head on the path back to S'warkii. As soon as the two reached near their home, the herald from before them approached them and spoke. "You look well. I trust the hunt was a success?"

H'aanit nodded. "The beast will troublen thee no more."

**Later, in S'warkii…**

As H'aanit and Linde just arrived in their village, they soon came upon the sight of a familiar large dark-coated direwolf.

"Hägen! Thou hast returned to us!" exclaimed H'aanit.

Hägen growled, as H'aanit stared in confusion. "Where is Master? Hath something befallen him? Doth Master needeth my help?"

Hägen howled in fear, before H'aanit proceeded to pat the direwolf's head with her hand. "It's all right. Easy, boy...easy."

Hägen relaxed, as H'aanit continued to comfort his head while pondering about her master's fate. _Master is in trouble. That much is clear. I must hasten to his side. If anything were to happen to him._

"Hägen, canst thou guide me to Master?" asked H'aanit.

Hägen barked in confirmation with H'aanit's request.

"Whatever hath befallen him, we shall save him - thou and I," said H'aanit.

**Soon, at the entrance to the village…**

H'aanit readied her gear as she was set to leave the village with Hägen and Linde. Just as she began her first step, a familiar voice spoke to her.

"So thou art going after Z'aanta?"

H'aanit turned to face the village headman, and then nodded to him. "Hägen here cameth seeking my help. In his letter, he said he was bound for Stonegard. We shall begine our search for him there."

The headman spoke again. "Don nothing foolish, H'aanit. Don as Z'aanta sayeth, child...not as he would doeth."

"Thanke ye, Chief. Fearen not for us," said H'aanit.

H'aanit then turned around, ready to set out on her path. _Stayest safe, Master. We're coming_.

_And so did the huntress H'aanit set out on her journey._

_Her master having vanished hunting the baleful Redeye, it now fell to her to find him and bring him home._

_What fate awaits her on the road ahead? Only the gods can say..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As H'annit trekked through the forest with Hägen and Linde, she reflected on the circumstances of only the master's direwolf returning.

_Eliza hath not returneth with __H__ägen,_ thought a worried H'aanit. _Perhaps Master's situation beith worseth than I thought._ _I must maketh haste-_

H'aanit's thoughts were interrupted by a blood-curdling scream that ran throughout the Woodlands. She recognized the cry as coming from a human, and knew that someone was in extreme danger. Whatever that danger was, H'aanit would have to head over to the source of the scream in order to witness what was causing the powerful yell.

H'aanit made haste, and ran with her animal companions to the site of the scream...

**Meanwhile…**

Olberic and Primrose moved along the path that led to Victors Hollow, the former eager to meet the man in that city who would help find him find Erhardt. Primrose felt worried for the former knight, as she didn't want to imagine what lengths Olberic would go to get the information he needs from the man named Gustav.

"Olberic?" said Primrose.

"Yes?" said Olberic, looking forward on the path.

"When you meet this Gustav, what will you do to him?" asked Primrose.

Olberic answered. "I intend to ask him about Erhardt; that is why I travel here. What do you-"

Primrose interrupted Olberic. "And if this Gustav refuses to tell you about Erhardt, what will you do then?"

Olberic stopped his movements, lost in thought at what Primrose was insinuating.

Could he really bring himself to fight Gustav if he refused to talk? If the man were an innocent or noble soul, then Olberic would have no right to force an answer out of him. What if the man were of a shady, corrupted nature? Would Olberic have the right to forcefully interrogate him then? Olberic had faced eight years of nightmares since the day he lost everything, and now would he lose his chance to finish the cause of his pain so that he could honor the code he followed before the fall of Hornburg? Olberic wasn't sure, but in his contemplation he soon found himself in dread at the thought of turning into a monster in his search for the monster that destroyed his former life.

Olberic would not hurt without reason, but would his hunt for Erhardt count as a reason to hurt especially if the hunt is considered by others to be a lost cause?

Does Erhardt still pose a danger to Orsterra? Is he even alive? Olberic wasn't sure, but that's why he needed to see Gustav. To find an answer to Erhardt's fate. Even if Erhardt was dead, even if Olberic wouldn't get the chance to fight his personal nightmare for several years now that's dead, he would still get an answer. And that may satisfy Olberic for the rest of his life, though the chance for revenge on the traitor would nevertheless make the satisfaction sweeter to reflect on.

But Olberic nevertheless knew why Primrose asked him of his plan for Gustav. It was because she was worried for his sanity. Even in her bloodthirsty desire to kill the men marked with the crow, she still had the ability to show compassion and empathy like in Cobbleston and Stillsnow.

Would Olberic give up his sanity in exchange for satisfaction with his desire for revenge? The temptation was there. But Olberic then remembered that he had spent his time before his travels training the people of Cobbleston to protect themselves. Though Olberic failed as a knight and protector of Hornburg, he was still able to help defend one village in the Highlands. Olberic had some bit of honor inside him, however small that honor might be after the gigantic failure he would never forget. If Olberic is to restore another fraction of his original level of honor, he would find Erhardt and have that traitor face justice. But Olberic wouldn't sacrifice his honor even if it means the process to finding Erhardt is much quicker in time that way. Olberic had faced eight years of suffering, and though the pain is still by his side he'll face more time suffering if need be so that he won't abandon the principles that inspired him to help others even if the honorable route to Erhardt ends up longer.

Olberic answered Primrose. "I will find another way to Erhardt. Or if I can, I can try convincing Gustav to tell me where Erhardt is. Not by sword, but by compassion. And if Gustav refuses my aid then, well...I'll just have to ask others in the settlement. The search would be long, but I won't abandon all my honor so that my time to find Erhardt is shorter. I failed Hornburg, but the people of Cobbleston revere me. I can't cast them by, not while they grow stronger under my guidance."

Primrose nodded, having felt relieved at Olberic's answer. Primrose had practically nothing to live for outside of killing the last two men marked with the crow, but she must admit...helping the knight to live on after his quest to face his former friend is the closest thing she had to a connection since the tragic loss of Yusufa.

Primrose was grateful to the knight for his aid in her quest, and she wanted to repay the warrior in kind. But Primrose felt worried for Olberic, despite him having the same quest for vengeance that she did. Unlike her, Olberic had people to return to in Cobbleston. People who looked up to him, people who learned from him. People whose lives he saved. Primrose had no one. There was Arianna, but...could she help her poor friend out of a life of prostitution once she was finished with her revenge? Could she restore her home in Noblecourt back to its former self?

With Olberic, she felt powerful. She felt like she could accomplish so much, not just revenge with the warrior by her side. But once their quests of vengeance were finished, what would Olberic do? Would he return to Cobbleston, back to the people who cared about him? Would Primrose return to Noblecourt, intent on rebuilding the house she lived in ten years ago? Would she convince Arianna to stay with her? Would she ever speak to Olberic again, the warrior staying in the Highlands while she stayed in the Flatlands?

Primrose felt the desire to shake off such thoughts, since they were useless if she could not finish her vengeance. But the desire for the life after her quest was strong, that no matter how realistic she felt that desire would not be stomped out while she continued her journey. She felt the pain of wanting a better life for herself, but she also felt the pain of seeing the marked men with the crow escape. That pain has lessened now since the death of Rufus, so Primrose recognized how satisfying it was to take that monster's life and stop his evil.

For now, she had to focus on helping Olberic find Gustav, and then later return to Noblecourt. Such a desire for a greater life after her quest can wait, now that she wanted to reassure the warrior of his worth so that he maintains his nobility during their journey and holds onto it after his mission involving Erhardt is completed.

Primrose replied to Olberic. "It seemed to me like the people of Cobbleston need you, Sir Olberic. With such power under your control, it would be a shame to them and me to see you lost from the righteousness you still held onto for those people even after the collapse of Hornburg."

Olberic nodded and then smiled at the dancer's kind words. "Thank you for such a calming reminder, Prim-"

Olberic's response was interrupted by the sound of a spine-chilling scream spreading out through the forest, as Olberic and Primrose towards the direction of origin for the scream. The dancer and the warrior looked at each other and nodded, both of them set on aiding whoever had let out that yell of extreme fright or possible pain. The two travelers rushed toward the source of the scream...

**Meanwhile…**

Ophilia and Cyrus trekked along one of the paths spread throughout the Woodlands, the two of them set on heading towards the Cliftlands.

"Ah, the Woodlands," commented Cyrus. "A veritable cornucopia of creatures in all sizes, a wonderful ecosystem of vegetation, predators, and prey. To see this sprawling forest after the frozen biome we both had just been in, it is a fascinating contrast to say the least."

Ophilia smiled at the scholar's enthusiasm. "I'm glad to see you're enjoying the forest, Cyrus. Just please don't get lost looking at all the animals and herbs in this place. It'd worry me so much if you ran off and then you and I were by ourselves among these large trees covering everywhere."

Cyrus reassured the cleric. "I assure you, my dear Ophilia, that I don't intend to abandon you just to satisfy my own curiosity. You do have an important mission, after all. Still, it is wonderful to examine all the sights before us as I accompany you on your travels."

Before Ophilia could respond, the two heard a loud scream spreading throughout the forest. Ophilia was frightened by the scream, but also recognized the scream as a human one.

"It sounds like someone's in trouble! We have to help them!" exclaimed Ophilia.

"Indeed. I myself am eager to trace the origin of the yell and uncover the cause of such a noise. Quickly then. Let us find the one responsible for the sound!"

The two then rushed towards the source of the sound, unaware of the confrontation soon to await them…

**Meanwhile…**

Alfyn, Tressa, and Therion traveled on the path within the forest, with Tressa eager to visit Victors Hollow while they're moving through the Woodlands. The three were quiet for the moment, so Alfyn decided to lighten the mood with some conversation.

"So...Therion, where do you live?" asked Alfyn.

Therion didn't answer, and kept himself from looking at the apothecary and the merchant in the face. He wasn't eager to divulge more information about himself, in spite of Alfyn and Tressa's earnest nature.

"Um...well, I'm from Clearbrook in the Riverlands. It's a nice place to live in, at least from my experience," said Alfyn.

"And I'm from Rippletide in the Coastlands. We often get several ships coming in for trade, and my parents and I are eager to trade with all kinds of customers in our town," said Tressa.

Therion contemplated on the honesty present from Alfyn and Tressa. He didn't feel obliged to tell them the truth, but a small part of him kept nagging at him to open up to the duo who showed compassion to him which resulted in his life being saved, not to mention the fact that the two allowed him to come with them on their trek from the Cliftlands. He may never see those two travelers again once he reached his destination, so a part of him felt regret if he wasn't more forward to the apothecary and merchant before the time came to separate. That didn't mean Therion wasn't embarrassed about opening up more details about himself, though.

"Nowhere," answered Therion.

"Huh?" said Alfyn.

"I don't have a home. I just move from place to place. I never stick around too long. It's been that way for me my whole life. I don't have the luxury you two can afford," said Therion with a tone that was bitter but also melancholy.

Alfyn and Tressa looked at the thief, before slightly moving their heads down in worry at the thief's homelessness. Alfyn was the first to speak in regards to the thief's current state of living.

"Oh, well...I don't know where you're going, but if you need a place to stay, you're welcome to visit me in Clearbrook. I don't make much money, but I'm sure if we work together we can get enough food to last us a while. Back in the Riverlands, Tressa and I fished so many bass that we had to give some to my friend Zeph just so we can lighten the load. It'd be fun to do some more fishing together," said Alfyn.

Tressa chuckled. "I don't want to make another contest out of all the fish we collected, but it was fun to grab all of them with you, Alfyn. And Therion, you're welcome to live with me back in Rippletide. Frankly, my parents and I need another hand to check over all the stock in the store while we're selling our products to our customers, so we'd appreciate another supporting hand. You saved me and Alfyn back in Quarrycrest, so you earned a chance to live with either of us back at our homes."

Therion felt frustrated at the duo's kindness. He hadn't done much for them, but they still offered him a chance to live with them. He couldn't believe such nobility could arise from those two, and tried to distance himself from attachment with them by sticking to his skepticism.

"Yeah right. Like I'd live with you. How do I know you're not just out to rob me or use me and then get rid of me?" asked Therion.

Alfyn and Tressa stood dumbfounded at the thief's paranoia.

"Hey, we're not those kind of people," said Alfyn as he tried to reassure Therion. "I helped you because you were in a bind. Simple as that. I can see you're still in a bind, and I'm willing to help you again. Besides, you saved our lives in Quarrycrest. And we let you come with us through the Cliftlands and here. Don't you trust us?"

Therion responded, struggling to put up a front from a connection with either of them.

"I told you, we're even back in Quarrycrest. I only joined you two so I wouldn't end up alone if those beasts attacked me again. You're only my protection, nothing more," said Therion, who felt a bit hurt at denying the fact that inside himself he wanted to trust Alfyn and Tressa.

Alfyn disbelieved Therion's words, and continued to assert his consideration for the thief.

"I don't believe that, Therion. I think you're just too scared to say you want help. There's nothing wrong with asking for help. I bet if you weren't unconscious when we found you, you would have refused our help. You gotta learn when to say it's okay to ask for help, alright Therion?" said Alfyn.

Part of Therion felt the need to deny needing to ask for any sort of aid. However, another part of Therion, a part growing stronger and stronger the more he interacted with Alfyn and Tressa, told him that what the apothecary said was right. He should ask for help, especially with the dragonstone quest he's forced to complete in order to remove the metal band on his arm. Therion didn't want to trust anyone else for the rest of his life, but maybe with Alfyn and Tressa, that would change. Maybe these are two people who really do mean what they say, and Therion may not get another chance at such compassion in his life if he refused them.

"I-"

Therion's response was interrupted by a hair-raising scream spreading throughout the forest. The trio looked towards the direction of the source of the scream.

"That sounded like someone's in trouble! We have to help them!" exclaimed Alfyn as he ran towards the site of the yell. Tressa soon followed after him.

Therion hesitated to follow after the duo, knowing that wherever they're going may put them in extreme danger. But Therion couldn't bring himself to see Alfyn and Tressa get hurt, despite objections from part of himself at the idea of risking his own life for two people he's only known for a few days. Part of Therion hated getting himself possibly hurt again to protect Alfyn and Tressa, but the other growing part of him said that this was the right thing to do.

_Maybe,_ thought Therion, _but that doesn't make helping them any less annoying_.

He sighed, before readying himself to chase after Alfyn and Tressa.

**Meanwhile…**

The family of four kept themselves cooped up on the tree branches above the three gargantuan boars. The mother held the son and daughter close together, while the father on the branch on the other side of the tree tried to push away the boars with his spear. The boars kept pushing into the tree in an effort to knock the family off the branches. The family held close to the trunk of the tree, in their own effort to avoid the rumbling of the tree caused by the impact of the gargantuan boars from pushing them off of the branches and onto the floor of the forest.

As the family held onto the trunk for their dear lives while the three boars smacked into the tree, one of the boars felt a sharp pain in its side and turned to see two humans approaching it.

The boar's side was burnt, as a result of Cyrus unleashing his fire magic into the boar. The other two boars turned to the sight of the scholar and the cleric, and prepared to charge towards them.

One of the two uninjured boars felt a sharp pain in its side as it turned to the sight of a warrior pulling out his sword from the boar's skin and stepping back while a dancer stood next to him.

The remaining uninjured boar also felt a sharp pain in its side, as it turned to see an axe dug into its skin and then pulled out by an apothecary, with a merchant standing by his side.

Cyrus unleashed lightning blasts while Ophilia blasted a beam of light from her staff, both of which hit the boar looking directly at them. The boar reeled back in pain from the magical blasts, before charging at the scholar and cleric. Before the boar could come near the two, an arrow hit the boar between the center of its eyes and into its brain, leading to the boar dropping dead on the ground. Cyrus turned in amazement at the huntress who saved him, the latter accompanied by her snow leopard and a direwolf.

One of the two remaining boars had its eyes fixed upon the warrior and the dancer. The boar tried swinging its tusks into the two, but both travelers dodged out of the attack and each stabbed their blades into the legs of the beast. The boar swung its body around and pushed the warrior and the dancer back some distance.

"Primrose!" exclaimed Olberic as he saw her lying on the ground after the boar's attack. The boar charged toward her body as the warrior chased after the creature. Before the boar could dig its tusks into Primrose, the beast felt a stabbing pain in its chest. Therion pulled his blade out from the beast's heart and ran away before the beast's body hit the ground including the spot where Therion ducked under the beast to stab into the beast's chest moments ago. Olberic looked in surprise as he saw the thief duck under the beast, stab its chest, and evade the falling beast in a mere few seconds. He was grateful that the white-haired stranger killed the boar before it could attack Primrose while she was vulnerable.

The last remaining boar squealed in pain as Alfyn dug his axe into the boar's back while Tressa stabbed her spear onto the bear's back. The apothecary and the merchant held onto their weapons as the giant beast swung them around. Alfyn and Tressa, soon becoming more tired from the beast's swing, ended up letting go of their weapons as they flew through the air. Alfyn landed on Ophilia, resulting in Aelfric's Lanthorn being swung some distance away from the cleric. Alfyn looked at Ophilia and was momentarily stunned by the beauty of the blonde cleric before proceeding to check her condition.

"Are...are you alright?" asked the apothecary, as his eyes were fixated on the cleric that captivated him.

"Um..yes, I'm fine...wait, where's the lanthorn?!" asked Ophilia.

"Lanthorn?" asked Alfyn.

"Aelfric's Lanthorn! I need it to perform the Kindling!" answered Ophilia.

"Kindling? So that means-" Alfyn's thoughts were interrupted by a boar sprinting towards the apothecary and the cleric.

The boar stopped its sprint as soon it felt two blades from the dancer and the warrior digging into its head. The boar also felt the snow leopard and direwolf biting into its legs. As the boar swung around trying to rid Primrose and Olberic still holding onto their blades along with the two animals on its legs, H'aanit aimed her arrow towards the beast's chest. As the boar stood up trying to swing back the two travelers holding onto the weapons dug into its backside's skin, H'aanit let her arrow fly straight into the beast's heart. The beast stopped its swinging movements as it dropped dead, with Primrose and Olberic pulling their weapons out of the felled beast along with Linde and Hägen jumping out of the way of the fallen beast.

Alfyn looked around for the lanthorn that Ophilia lost, and soon came upon it lying in the grass. As Alfyn picked it up, he heard a voice behind him.

"Ah, wonderful. So you've found it. Well done!"

Alfyn turned to see Cyrus clapping as he proceeded to grab the lanthorn from Alfyn's hands.

Cyrus spoke. "Can't afford to lose such an important item necessary for-"

Alfyn interrupted the scholar. "-the Kindling?"

"Ah, so Ophilia told you? Well, that is understandable. We could have needed all the help we can get looking for this object amidst the encompassing forest," said Cyrus. "Thankfully, the search is brief. You have my gratitude for your aid."

Cyrus then headed with the lanthorn back to Ophilia, as Alfyn's gaze remained transfixed on the cleric approaching the scholar.

"Hey Alfyn! You all right?" asked Tressa as she approached the apothecary.

"Oh, um...I'm fine," said Alfyn as he turned to face the merchant. Alfyn then looked around in confusion. "Where's Therion?"

Therion had felt a stinging pain as the wounds on one of his shoulders opened up. He started to walk in the direction where Alfyn was, but soon found himself stopped by Primrose. The dancer pulled out a bandage and replaced Therion's old shoulder bandage with her new one.

"You have my gratitude for saving my life," said Primrose.

"And my gratitude as well," said Olberic as he approached the thief and the dancer.

Therion looked away, embarrassed as he now received more attention than just Alfyn and Tressa.

H'aanit spoke to the family sitting on the tree's branches. "Thou mayest climben down now. The beasts hath been slain."

The mother, father, son, and daughter all climbed down as they offered their gratitude to the eight travelers who saved their lives.

"Don't mention it," said Therion in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We are just glad to see you safe," said Primrose.

"Agreed," said Olberic to Primrose.

"Aw shucks, I just saw you in need and wanted to help," said Alfyn.

"Of course! Tressa Colzione never lets her customers down!" said Tressa.

"Thank the Flame you are all safe," said Ophilia.

"Indeed," said Cyrus to Ophilia.

"The forest musten beith respecteth," said a stern but worried H'aanit.

Olberic then looked around, wary about any beasts approaching the group.

"We should not stay here long," said Olberic. "Where is the nearest settlement?"

H'aanit answered. "'Tis Victors Hollow that lieth neareth us. I will guiden thee to the city, for it beith safer there then amidst these trees. Followen me, for thine safety can be assureden under my guidance."

The rest of the travelers nodded as they proceeded to follow H'aanit on the safest path that led to Victors Hollow, the entire group eager to rest momentarily in the city before they proceeded on the tasks set before them.

As the eight travelers along with the family they saved moved along the path, some had shown interest in communicating with the other travelers they had yet to converse with and learn about.

Cyrus turned to Alfyn. "Hello to you, good sir. My name is Cyrus Albright, professor of the Royal Academy of Atlasdam. And if I may ask, what is your destination?"

"My destination? I don't really have one. I"m just going Orsterra, helping people who need help. I know Tressa wants to go to Victors Hollow, but after that I'm not sure," said Alfyn.

"Helping people? In what manner of help are you referring to?" asked Cyrus.

"Oh, um, treating any who are sick. That is the duty of an apothecary after all. But that doesn't mean I won't help anyone else in a bind in any way I can. I'm just traveling from place to place right now," answered Cyrus.

"Ah, an apothecary, I see. And who is this Tressa you referred to earlier?" asked Cyrus.

Tressa spoke up next to Cyrus. "That's me! Tressa Colzione, traveling merchant at your service. May I interest you in any wares?"

Cyrus chuckled. "I would love to examine your items, but right now I must attend to other inquiries. What was your name, sir?"

Alfyn answered. "Oh, hehe. Sorry, It's Alfyn...Alfyn Greengrass."

"Alfyn Greengrass and Tressa Colzione. Understood," said Cyrus as he took out a paper and noted the two traveler's names along with additional details to each of them.

"And who might you be?" asked Cyrus as he turned to the huntress.

"H'aanit. Resident of the forest. Huntress if thou wisheth for a title," said H'aanit.

Linde then walked up to Cyrus and rubbed her head against the scholar's legs.

Cyrus spoke in elation. "Fascinating! This snow leopard shares an attraction towards myself. There are very few records of non-aggressive interactions between humans and snow leopards in Atlasdam." He then reached out his hand to the snow leopard's head and then rubbed it, with Linde pushing her head closer to Cyrus's hand.

H'aanit looked at the interaction in surprise and intrigue. "Strange. Linde is not often one to share a closeness with others besides myself. She rarely alloweth anyone else to fondlen her liketh that."

Cyrus's intrigue increased as well. "So Linde is not one to show her affection often? Then perhaps I have a special reason to gain her interest. Perhaps if I spend more time with her, the reason will be uncovered soon enough."

H'aanit chuckled at Cyrus's enthusiasm. "Do you intenden to taketh Linde away from me?"

Cyrus spoke in surprise at H'aanit's question. "Why, of course not, madam. I merely wish to interact more with her, but I do not plan on appropriating your companion at all."

H'aanit smiled not only at Cyrus's honesty, but at the fact that he had referred to her as "madam," something which had never occurred to her before.

Alfyn walked closer to Ophilia and proceeded to speak to her.

"Hello," spoke Alfyn.

Ophilia turned and gazed at Alfyn, recognizing him as the man who fell onto her. She knew the man had not intended to fall on her, but she was curious about the kind of man he was.

"Greetings, good sir," said Ophilia.

Alfyn blushed at Ophilia's formal greeting, before proceeding to introduce himself.

"Yeah, greetings to you too. My name's Alfyn...Alfyn Greengrass."

Ophilia nodded and spoke her name as well.

"Pleasure to meet you, Alfyn. My name is Ophilia Clement."

"So, Ophilia," said Alfyn. "You are the one performing the Kindling for this year?"

Ophilia's eyes widened in surprise. "You know of my purpose? How did you...wait, did Cyrus tell you?"

Alfyn nodded. Ophilia figured that the scholar who was eager to divulge information would end up telling others about her journey. Though it was risky, Ophilia ended up not feeling worried about Cyrus revealing her goal to Alfyn and his companions. The eight of them including herself had all defended the family of four from three gargantuan boars. In her eyes, the compassion that the other six displayed besides Cyrus had made them trustworthy to tell of her role in this year's Kindling.

"So...is it tough to do? The Kindling, I mean," asked Alfyn.

Ophilia answered. "I must journey from Flamesgrace in the Frostlands to Saintsbridge in the Riverlands, then to Goldshore in the Coastlands, and then return to Flamesgrace while lighting all the fires of the Sacred Flame across Orsterra. The journey is a long one, but one that I will endure."

Alfyn's ears perked at Ophilia's mentioning of Goldshore. He thought back often to Ellen and Flynn, and how much they warmed his heart. If Alfyn traveled with Ophilia, then he would not only be helping her perform the most important rite in all the realm, but he would also be able to catch up with the two new friends he made. Besides that, Alfyn had felt warmth and kindness just radiating off of the cleric. It almost compelled Alfyn to protect her no matter what, just because of the amiable nature he sensed from Ophilia.

"Are you alone in doing this?" asked Alfyn.

Ophilia shook her head. "For now, I have Cyrus. He is eager to see the rest of Orsterra, and I am glad to have the aid at least until we must go our own ways."

Alfyn looked at Cyrus, and grinned at the humorous thought of the goofy scholar being the protector of the carrier of the Sacred Flame.

Therion walked besides Olberic and Primrose, keeping to himself while the two other travelers turned to look at him.

"What is your destination?" asked Primrose to Therion.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Therion.

"You saved my life during the boar attack," said Primrose. "You are welcome to join us on your travels until you reach the place you seek. I'm Primrose."

"And I am Olberic," said Olberic.

Therion sighed at the thought of receiving more compassion than he ever expected in the past few days. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to help those in trouble, but at the same time his mind was struggling less and less with the thought of opening up to more people. Therion didn't hate the new emotions rising inside him, but a part of him still thought that he should be wary of others just in case his new acquaintances end up like last time Therion trusted someone. Still, with all the beasts and bandits out in the wilderness Therion did need all the help he could get.

"Noblecourt...I'm heading to Noblecourt," said Therion.

Primrose's eyes widened at Therion's destination, as it works in her favor for her goal after Victors Hollow to be the same as the thief's.

Primrose chuckled, before speaking. "You are lucky. I aim for Noblecourt too, after Victors Hollow. Perhaps it is ideal to work together on our journeys."

Cyrus approached Therion and proceeded to speak to him. "And what is your name and purpose, good sir?"

Therion grumbled annoyance, before deciding to keep his answers simple to the scholar. "It's Therion. And I'm visiting someone in Noblecourt," answered Therion.

Cyrus nodded before moving next to Primrose and asking her. "May I ask what your name and destination is, madam?"

Primrose smiled at the scholar's gentlemanly nature, before deciding to humor Cyrus. "It's Primrose. And I have someone to meet in Noblecourt, as well."

"I see," said Cyrus before he moved to Olberic. "Can I have your name and mission, good sir?"

Olberic answered the scholar. "Olberic Eisenberg, and I have someone I must speak to in Victors Hollow."

Cyrus's eyes widened in surprise. "Olberic Eisenberg?! The legendary Unbending Blade of Hornburg?!"

Olberic nodded. "The very same. I'm sure you have questions, but for now I must focus and reach Victors Hollow. I have a mission that has been waiting for a long time to be finished."

Cyrus sighed at Olberic's denial of further questions. Nevertheless, he was satisfied with his carrying out of an inspection at the six other travelers not including Ophilia who fought the gargantuan boars. As the eight travelers would soon reach Victors Hollow, Cyrus felt eager to recruit the special travelers for his and Ophilia's journeys once they reached the city and recuperated for the day and subsequent night.

Cyrus believed that once the eight travelers reached Victors Hollow, their stories could change significantly after their interactions and discussions with each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After the eight travelers reached the city of Victors Hollow, they all decided to head towards the inn and pay for the rest of the day and night before they headed out on their respective journeys the day after their current day.

Alfyn looked at Ophilia and proceeded to check her health. "Do you have any wounds, Ophilia? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Ophilia shook her head as she reassured the apothecary. "No, Alfyn. I'm fine. Thank you very much for asking, though."

Alfyn put his hand behind his head as he grineed. "Aw shucks, I'm just making sure you're alright before I head out and check up on other people."

Ophilia responded with an inquiry while noting Alfyn's satchel. "Checking up on other people? So you are an apothecary?"

Alfyn nodded. "Yep. I set out from my home to help people in a bind across Orsterra, and believe me I've already seen several people who needed my aid. Now that I'm here, I'm gonna check out the city to see if anyone needs treatment."

Ophilia replied. "Oh, that's so kind of you Alfyn. To travel the realm just to heal others. May I accompany you in Victors Hollow for the day, in case you need support?"

Alfyn nodded and smiled. "Sure thing, Ophilia. I appreciate the assistance. Thanks." 

"No, thank you, Alfyn," said Ophilia as she accompanied the apothecary out of the inn.

Soon, Tressa left the inn as well, intent on finding a valuable item in Victors Hollow that she can bring with her to Grandport.

Therion left from the inn solo, not interested in joining anyone else for the moment.

Cyrus left the inn to explore the city, unaware that Linde followed close behind him and subsequently the huntress chasing after her companion to try to stop Linde from straying too far from her.

Olberic set forth from the inn to find Gustav, with Primrose following behind the warrior.

**Meanwhile…**

"Let the search begin!" said Tressa as she proceeded to move through the city's marketplace. A map at one of the stands soon caught her eye, as Tressa proceeded to ask the antique dealer overseeing the stand. "Excuse me. Could you tell me about this map?"

The antique dealer answered her. "That old thing? Hmm...Don't really know where it came from. Found it in the storehouse and thought about throwing it out at first. But I figured I could make at least a few leaves off it this way."

Tressa examined the map further. "There are traces of old lines where it was redrawn. And it smells of the sea. From the looks of it, this map was very special to the one who drew it. I think there's something written here. But the characters are strange...hmm."

_My dearest friend…_

_Here lies my most precious treasure._

_-Baltazar_

The dealer spoke in shock. "Baltazar?! As in, the dread pirate Baltazar of the Eastern Seas?! And this is his treasure map?! It must be worth a fortune...Gimme that!"

The dealer snatched the map from Tressa's hands, before chuckling. "Lady Luck is on my side today! Now let's keep this between us, young lady. Here, I'll even give ye some candy."

Tressa sighed as she walked away from the dealer having lost her chance to utilize the map.

Therion, who watched the scene with Tressa and the dealer unfold from a distance, sighed in annoyance at the merchant's stupidity.

_Sometimes you gotta know when to keep your mouth shut,_ thought Therion.

He felt some pity for the girl and decided to get that out of his system by getting that map and giving it to Tressa just so he wouldn't be bothered about her anymore.

As the dealer put the map into his back pocket, Therion casually walked by the dealer and swiped the map from the pocket while the dealer was checking his inventory and had his backside facing the thief.

_How easy could you get?_ thought Therion before he proceeded to look for Tressa so that he could hand her the map.

**Meanwhile, near the tavern…**

"Whew! Time for a break," said Tressa as she stopped her movements around the city. "I'll give the notebook another read."

Tressa then pulled out the notebook and started reading more passages from it.

_In this world, there are countless treasures._

_But only one is precious to me._

_And I'll journey on until I find it._

Tressa closed the notebook as she contemplated the passage. "He had only one true treasure in the whole world."

"Good to see you making use of that notebook."

Tressa turned around to regard the voice and came upon the sight of a familiar captain. "Mr. Leon! What brings you here?"

Leon responded. "I should ask you the same. Don't tell me you ran away from home."

Tressa shook her head. "Not quite. I just decided it was time I saw the world. And I have the notebook you gave me to thank for it!"

Leon laughed. "Thank yourself for choosing it, lass."

"Hey! It's that Leon guy!"

Tressa and Leon turned to see Alfyn approaching them along with the cleric Ophilia.

"Nice to see you again," said Alfyn. "Thanks for the back-up back in Rippletide."

"Good to see you too, lad," said Leon. "And think nothing of the support."

"Do you know this man?" asked Ophilia to Alfyn about Leon.

Alfyn nodded. "Yeah, he helped us defend a town in the Coastlands from a bunch of thieving pirates."

Ophilia's eyes widened. "Oh my! You weren't kidding when you said you helped a lot of people in need."

"Sink me! I be ready to make a grave of me hammock."

"Oi! Ain't ye-"

Tressa, Leon, Alfyn, and Ophilia turned to the sight of two faces belonging to pirates familiar to the former three.

"Nick and Knack?!" exclaimed Tressa to the two pirates.

One of the pirates replied. "It's Mikk and Makk, ye birdbrained ninny!"

The two pirates recognized the sights of Alfyn and Tressa.

"Yer those kids what put our crew to sleep back in Drippleslime!" said the other pirate Makk.

"It's Rippletide! Didn't you two learn your lesson yet?!" said Tressa.

"That's quite enough," declared Leon.

Mikk spoke in fright. "Apologies, Captain!"

"Captain?" inquired Tressa, who raised an eyebrow to Leon.

Makk answered. "Aye. Our pirating days be behind us! We be working under a different flag now."

Mikk responded. "That day opened our eyes to the true greatness of Leon Bastralle. Now we have the honor of calling him our captain."

Tressa replied. "I'm glad to see you two singing a new tune!"

Leon nodded. "As am I. They've been doing well under my command thus far, but still have a ways to go."

Makk nodded in fright. "Right you are, Captain!" He then turned to Mikk. "Now look alive, ye half-drowned dodo, there's work to be done!"

Mikk and Makk moved past the group as they headed out to complete their tasks.

"You be good boys now!" yelled Alfyn to the two leaving pirates.

Leon then turned back to Tressa. "So, lass, how do your travels fare?"

"I'm still learning as I go. But I do have a goal now," said Tressa. "I want to sell something incredible at the Merchants' Fair. If I can manage that much, it'll prove just how far I've come on this journey."

Leon responded with enthusiasm. "Well, there's certainly no better place than the Fair for an aspiring merchant like yourself. And what exactly is it that you've deemed worthy of the auction?"

"I wish I could tell you, but it's still waiting for me to find it!" said Tressa.

"Oho, a yet undiscovered treasure, I see," said Leon. "Then I wish you all the best in your search, lass."

Tressa nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Leon. By the way, what brings you to Victors Hollow?"

Leon answered. "It's the home of an old friend. He passed away around this time of year, so I decided to pay a visit. Baltazar and I were like brothers."

Tressa replied in surprise. "Baltazar?! As in, the Baltazar who drew the map I found earlier?!"

"They may just be one and the same," said Leon. "Could you show me where you found it?"

"Here."

Tressa turned to see Therion hold out the map to her. Tressa took the map in her hands, and proceeded to ask Therion. "How did you get-"

Therion shook his head. "Don't worry about how I got it. You have the map. That's all you need to know."

Therion proceeded to leave the group and wander to another part of the city.

Alfyn looked to the group and replied. "Ah, that's just how he usually acts. Therion's nice, but it looks like he doesn't want to show it."

Ophilia responded. "The poor soul doesn't like to express compassion but still did for your friend Tressa? Perhaps if we comfort him, he'll lessen his tension towards others."

Alfyn nodded. "Maybe."

Tressa gave Leon the map, which led to the captain analyzing the drawing. "This looks like Baltazar's work," said Leon.

Tressa noticed Leon's expression while he looked at the map.

"Your eyes look so forlorn, Mr. Leon," remarked Tressa.

Leon chuckled at the merchant's sharp senses as he stopped looking at the map. "Your keen eyes never ceases to amaze me," said Leon. "Let me tell you a story, lass. About Baltazar and me…

**Several years ago, on a cliff near the sea surrounded in a storm…**

_We were but lads when the sea first called to us. And as we grew, so did our reputation._

_Baltazar came to be known as the Wild Eagle, and I, the Sea Serpent._

_Our ships clashed on the open ocean, and our names roared like thunder through the skies._

_Baltazar...He was always looking off into the distance._

_His eyes gazed far, far away, toward a seemingly unreachable place._

_Time passed between us, until one day…_

The dark-haired, long-haired pirate Baltazar spoke to Leon as he looked over the cliff.

"Can I tell ye something, Leon?" said Baltazar. "I never wanted to be a pirate. When we were lads, I dreamt of being a merchant."

Leon laughed at Baltazar's words. "Have you gone daft? Baltazar of the Eastern Seas, a merchant?"

Baltazar replied in an annoyed tone. "Yer a bloody scoundrel for laughing, Leon. But it is the truth. I wanted to trade treasure from every corner of this world and bring people together. I lost sight of that dream after becoming a pirate. But these days, it's all I be thinking about. Leon, do you have something precious to ye?"

Leon maintained his gaze on Baltazar, unsure in his answer to the question.

Baltazar then looked back to the stormy sea and the island far off in the distance from where he stood, and laughed. "Aye, a fine storm this is. How about a wager, my friend? Whoever reaches that island first be the winner. If ye win, ye get that gem ye always wanted. If I win, ye hand over yer most precious treasure."

Leon nodded and answered Baltazar's offer with one word. "Deal." The two then set off to their ships to race each other.

_That's how our final race began._

_But Baltazar...he never emerged from those stormy seas. I found his ship several days later...wrecked on the coast._

_Baltazar had been the victor of our very last match._

**In the present…**

"This map shows the location of the gem he wagered that day," said Leon to Tressa. "He called it 'eldrite.' It's the only one of its kind in the entire world. It was by far the rarest of all the treasures he'd plundered. But, seeing as I lost our match, I haven't the rights to it. The map belongs to you now."

Leon then handed the map back to Tressa. "However you use it is up to you."

Leon then headed inside the nearby tavern to have a drink.

Tressa contemplated the map being under her ownership now. "Up to me...Mr. Leon lost more than just a race that day...I think having a memento of his friend would cheer him up. And I wouldn't mind getting a closer look at more pirate treasure! Hehe. Time to put this map to use!"

Tressa examined the map while Alfyn and Ophilia approached her.

"Tressa, are you gonna look for the treasure on that map?" asked Alfyn.

Tressa nodded. "Yup! I'm gonna get Leon the treasure that Baltazar hid away so that he'll have something to remember his friend by."

Ophilia smiled at Tressa's compassion. "That's very considerate of you, Tressa. I think it would be lovely to help such a quiet and friendly man. Alfyn, do you agree?"

Alfyn nodded. "You're my friend, Tressa. And so is Leon. If you're gonna help Leon keep up his spirits, then count me in."

Ophilia nodded. "It is such an honor to help ease the sorrow in a kind soul such as this Leon you know. Let us find the treasure that'll help bring closure to the friendship that man has upheld."

Tressa then led Alfyn and Ophilia as she started to follow the signs on the map towards the site of the treasure out of Victors Hollow and into a site known as the Forgotten Grotto.

As Cyrus walked through the town, he noticed Alfyn, Tressa, and Ophilia heading out of Victors hollow and into a cave by the sea near the town.

_Now where could those three be off to?_ thought Cyrus.

Just then, Cyrus felt something rub against his leg. He turned to see Linde rubbing her head against the scholar. He then gently patted his hand atop the snow leopard's home.

"Theren you beith, Linde!" exclaimed H'aanit as she and Hägen approached Cyrus.

Cyrus commented on Linde. "It appears the attraction to me is stronger than expected. My apologies for your troubles, but this is fascinating to witness."

H'aanit sighed as she couldn't bring herself to separate her companion from the scholar.

"I hope you don't mind if I head towards that direction while Linde follows me, would you?" asked Cyrus as he pointed to the path that led out of Victors Hollow and into the forgotten grotto. "My companion Ophilia has taken that path just now, and I fear for her safety and the safety of the realm."

H'aanit looked at Cyrus in confusion. "Why dost thou sayeth the safety of thine realm?"

Cyrus answered. "Ah, yes. Ophilia has been chosen for the rite of the Kindling, and she carries Aelfric's Lanthorn containing the ember from the First Flame with her."

H'aanit's eyes widened in fear. "She hast to performen the Kindling?! We musten followen her and keepen her safe! Mayeth the gods protecten her until thou and I reachen her!"

Cyrus nodded. "Agreed. We must head after her and ensure her survival along with Orsterra's. I thank you for your assistance," said Cyrus as he proceeded to start walking towards the direction containing Ophilia.

H'aanit followed next to Cyrus with Linde and Hägen as she spoke. "I thanken thee for thine aid as well."

The four travelers then went after the other three travelers moving towards the Forgotten Grotto.

**Meanwhile, near the arena…**

"Only eight champions remain, now the preliminary battles have been fought," barked a promoter of the warriors' tournament for the arena of Victors Hollow. "Of them, I say there's four ye will be wanting to keep an eye on! The reigning champion is Archibold! The Crusher we call him, and four times in a row he's claimed the prize. Joshua hails from the icy wastes of the north! They say his heart is as cold as his blade. Then there's Wallace Wildsword! The man who reached the final battle last year, only to fall to Archibold. And then there's Gustav...the Black Knight!"

"So this Gustav is one of the champions in this tournament. I can find him in the arena, but how do I convince him to talk to me?" said Olberic while he walked with Primrose.

"Oi, knight."

Olberic turned to the sight of a brawny man speaking to him.

_A fighter. Quick with the blade. Ill will in his eyes,_ noted Olberic.

"State your business," declared a firm Olberic.

A woman with lilac hair in a ponytail then approached next to the brawny man. The woman spoke. "My apologies for the dramatics. But I wanted Ned here to take the measure of you. He'd be fighting in the tourney, if it weren't for his wounds.

"If you have business with me, then state it plain," said Olberic.

"Cecily, at your service. I'm what you'd call a promoter of sorts," answered the woman.

"And what is it you promote?" asked Olbeic.

Ned answered. "Arena battles, mostly. And the men who fight them. Except Cecily here's done neither yet. Still looking for her big break, she is."

Cecily sighed in annoyance at Ned before turning to Olberic. "You want to meet the man Gustav, yes? Well, tourney fighters don't make a habit of fraternizing with the hoi polloi. If you want to talk to Gustav, your best play would be to fight in the tourney yourself. Simply prove that you're a better fighter than one of the remaining champions, and make sure everyone sees it. I'm telling you, this is your ticket to the tourney. Get the attention of one of the champions, and make them challenge you."

"And what do you get out of all of this?" asked Olberic.

Cecily answered. "When you do get into the tourney, you'll fight under my colors. If you reach the final battle, I'll have fighters lining up to put their seal on a contract with me. I'll get my scribe to draw up our contract. What name will you use?"

Olberic answered. "My own. Olberic Eisenberg."

Ned and Cecily's eyes widened up in excitement. Ned spoke. "Eisenberg? The Unbending Blade of Hornburg himself?!"

Cecily spoke as well. "A fine figure, and famous, too! I told you I could pick them, Ned."

"Did I hear that, right? You're Eisenberg, the Unbending Blade?"

Olberic turned to the sight of a man in purple garb approaching him.

The man spoke. "Victorino's the name. I'm also known as the Buccaneer's Bane. And I be one of this year's tourney champions."

Olberic responded. "I am Olberic Eisenberg. And I am not one of the eight set to compete today."

Victorino laughed at the man's honesty. "Oh, is that right? Well tell you what, Mr. Eisenberg. Fight me in the plaza, and I'll let you take my spot in the tourney. You don't even need to offer anything, I'm just eager to have the chance to duel with the Unbending Blade himself."

Olberic nodded to the man's request, before Victorino proceeded to head over the plaza.

Primrose looked at Olberic in worry. "You are able to control the strength in your strikes, right Olberic?"

Olberic smiled at the dancer. "Fear not, Primrose. I do not plan on bringing grievous harm to that man. I'll use just the perfect amount of strength necessary to prove his weakness without injury," said Olberic before proceeding to walk over to the plaza as well.

Once Olberic and Victorino met in the same area, Victorino readied his scimitars.

"Shall we get to it, knight?" said Victorino.

Olberic readied his sword as well. "Ready when you are."

Victorino proceeded to charge towards Olberic and raise his scimitars to strike down on the man.

Before Victorino could swing down, Olberic swung his blade in two quick swoops; the buccaneer's scimitars were pushed flying out of the man's hands and became stuck in a nearby wall.

Victorino looked in shock at his scimitars being swung out of his hand by Olberic's hand, which was now at Victorino's throat.

"Do you yield?" asked Olberic.

Victorino smiled, as he was impressed with the knight's strength. He spoke. "You beat me fair and square, Eisenberg. My tourney place is yours."

Olberic sheathed his blade, as he turned to Primrose, who smiled at the warrior's complete control of his power.

"As I said, Primrose. Without injury."

**Later that day, in the center of the arena…**

"Another year has passed, and the day of days has come again!" barked the tournament's speaker within the fighting ring of the arena. "Eight champions strong and true have emerged by their mettle, character, and fortune! Who shall emerge victorious?! The shields are polished and the blades are whetted! It only remains to be seen. Who shall stand triumphant when the rest have fallen? Step forward, brave warriors!"

The eight champions then entered the fighting ring. Primrose, watching from the spectator seats, kept her eyes focused on Olberic as he entered along with the seven other champions. Therion, sitting some distance in the arena away from Primrose, kept his eyes focused on Olberic as well. The thief was intrigued at the strength of the warrior he saw fighting the gargantuan boars in the forest earlier during the day. If the dancer who offered him the chance to join her and that same warrior, then he wanted to gauge just how strong Olberic really was.

The speaker then started to introduce all of the champions. "He has been grand champion for four tournaments in a row! He is the reigning king, but will he meet his kingslayer today? Behold Archibold the Crusher, mightiest of the mighty!

Archibold, a shirtless blonde man with armored legs, then raised his battleaxe in the air.

The speaker continued. "They say the blood of men turns to ice in the frozen wastes of the north. Just a tale, mayhap. But let no man deny that the steel of this man's blade is as biting as the ice in his eyes! Joshua Frostblade!"

Joshua, a lilac-haired man in white garb, then bowed to the crowd.

The speaker continued. "Our next fighter spent years learning the art of war, mastering pikes, halberds, spears, and all things long and pointy! Misjudge his peasant's weapon at your peril! Last man what did found himself skewered before he could so much as life his fancy blade in the shortest fight of the tourney. His lance dances then spits you like a pig, for it's Conrad the Impaler!"

Conrad, a dark-haired man in red garb with a spear on his back, looked around the crowd.

The speaker continued. "He's been second to only one man. Always the last man bested. But this year, will it be his opponent who bends his knee on the final day? Many here say aye, for this year he will at last usurp the king! His sword strikes with the ferocity of a savage beast. Wallace Wildsword is here to claim the king's crown!"

Wallace, a shirtless man with red spiky hair, growled to the crowd.

The speaker continued. "Of fame and renown, this next fighter cares little. But now many a fighter pales at the mention of his name. A hunter amongst hunters, in the preliminary matches he bagged every monster that appeared. Be it fiend or man, he never loses his quarry, for he is Bernhard the Beasthunter!"

Bernhard, a man with combed-back white hair and sporting a bow on his backside, looked around the audience.

The speaker continued. "Next is an impregnable fortress of a man! Neither axe nor sword has ever sundered his shield! He is an immovable force! He can no more be toppled than a mountain! If the battle goes to the last man standing, how can he not emerge victorious?! He is Grieg the Unbreakable!"

Grieg, a tall man decked in full steel armor, looked around the crowd.

The speaker continued. "Next is a mystery knight - a dark horse, one might say - who has swatted away all challengers with contemptuous ease. The arena has not seen the likes of his swordplay in many a year. Could this man be our new champion? Gustav the Black Knight!"

Gustav, a dark haired man sporting full steel armor, a red cape, a large steel sword, and a steel kite shield, looked around the crowd.

The speaker continued. "Last, but let us not say the least, for this last-minute entrant defeated none other than Victorino, the Buccaneer's Bane. Does he deserve to be here, or does he not? You've all had your say. But hear this! The rule of the tourney is writ clear! Might makes right, and let no man disavow what another claims by feat of arms! So raise a cheer for Olberic Eisenberg, the Unbending Blade!"

Olberic looked around the crowd, until he spotted Primrose and nodded to her. Primrose saw the gesture and then nodded back to Olberic.

The speaker continued. "Here stand your eight champions! Now only the duels remain!"

Olberic headed to the fighters' preparation room, where he came upon the sight of Gustav.

"So you're Olberic, are you?" asked Gustav.

Olberic answered. "Yes. And if you know who I am, then you also know that-"

Gustav interrupted. "You'd be looking for Sir Erhardt, aye?"

Olberic nodded.

Gustav continued. "Sir Erhardt spoke enough of you. But what you're seeking has a cost. Tell me, knight. You know what this place is?"

Olberic answered. "A place where a man's worth is measured?"

"Tell me, Sir Olberic. To what end do you swing that blade?" asked Gustav.

Olberic contemplated the question.

_I was...I was once a knight of the realm. I wielded my sword for king and country. But as for now...To tell the truth, I'm not sure._

"I'll see you in the final," said Gustav as he walked away from Olberic.

**Later, within the prep room…**

Cecily and Ned had joined Olberic in the prep room to check up on the warrior. It was Olberic's turn to face his opponent in the first round of the tournament.

"Good luck to ye, knight. Ye'll need it," said Ned.

"You'll be fine," said Cecily.

"I'll be back soon," said Olberic as he left the prep room and soon entered the fighting ring.

Olberic's opponent was Joshua Frostblade, with the latter introducing himself to Olberic in the ring.

"'Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance, good sir. The name is Joshua. Your name and renown reached even the distant corners of my snowbound home."

"Olberic Eisenberg, and the honor is mine. The climes in your land may be harsh, but is sons have warm manners."

Joshua replied. "You honor me, sir. But know that there is no warmth in my sword, and it will deliver the victory I promised to my dearest Angela."

Olberic responded. "So you fight for a woman."

Joshua replied. "I fight for love. And today you will know how powerful that is."

Olberic and Joshua readied their blades.

"Let the battle begin!" said the speaker.

Joshua charged with his rapier towards Olberic. Olberic deflected the rapier's piercing attack and swung his blade diagonally upwards towards Joshua, with the latter stepping back from Olberic's swing.

Joshua aimed his rapier to pierce at Olberic, but as he charged in Olberic put enough force into his swing to push Joshua's rapier out of his hand and land onto the nearby ground.

Before Joshua could run over to grab his rapier, Olberic brought his blade close to Joshua's throat.

"Do you yield?" asked Olberic.

Joshua sighed, before nodding. "Angela, forgive me."

"You fought bravely. You did no dishonor to your lady love," replied Olberic.

_To fight for the love of a cherished one,_ thought Olberic.

Olberic has never felt the warmth of a loved one. The only people he shared strong bonds with were Erhardt…and now Primrose. He felt immense gratitude for the dancer to accompany him and aid him in his journey, and she was now the closest person Olberic had to a special person he could protect. Olberic wanted nothing more than to find Erhardt and do battle with the traitor, but he also could not bring himself to abandon Primrose and her like-minded quest of vengeance if the choice has to arise.

As Olberic contemplated his relationship with Primrose, he headed back to the preparation room. He saw Cecily and Ned standing in that room waiting for him.

"What is it?" asked Olberic.

"Yer next opponent is none other than Archibold the Crusher. The long-reigning king of the tourney," said Ned. "He's as strong and skilled as any, that's for sure. But it's his iron will that wins him battles, more than anything. I'd tell ye to look out for this or that, but the gods only know...with him, ye got to look out for everything."

Cecily responded. "Ned can be overly dramatic, but he speaks the truth. Archibold's a more formidable foe by far than any you've faced till now."

Olberic nodded. "Formidably noted. This won't be the first time I've fought a man whose skills matched or surpassed my own. And I daresay it won't be the last."

"Whatever happens, just give it everything you've got!" said Cecily. "We'll find out soon enough if that'll suffice."

Olberic then left the prep room and headed towards the fighting ring, with Archibold waiting there for the warrior.

"The Unbending Blade in the flesh, eh? Step up from the usual riffraff they throw my way," said Archibold. "My father was one match away from winning his fifth tourney in a row when his challenger's sword found his breast. Now it's my turn to do what he could not."

"And that is why you fight? To honor your father's memory?" asked Olberic.

Archibold nodded. "Aye. Now let's get on with it."

"So be it," said Olberic.

The speaker for the arena spoke. "Let the battle begin!"

Archibold raised his battleaxe above his head as he stomped towards Olberic. As Archibold swung his axe down on Olberic's head, Olberic raised his sword to block the attack. Archibold kept pushing his axe down towards Olberic while Olberic pushed his sword back up towards Archibold. Then, in one quick swoop, Olberic swung his blade to the side resulting in the battleaxe being pushed out of Archibold's grip and landing on the ground nearby.

Archibold prepared to swing his fist towards Olberic's face, but Olberic evaded the punch to the side and then stabbed his blade into Archibold's right shoulder. Archibold then swung his left fist towards the warrior, but Olberic quickly pulled out his blade and jumped to the side of the left punch. Olberic then moved quickly and stabbed his blade into Archibold's left shoulder. Archibold then kicked the warrior back, with Olberic pulling his blade out of the shoulder as he was kicked back.

As Olberic lied on the ground, Archibold was about to stomp on the warrior's head. Olberic then rolled away from Archibold's stomp down as he then held his blade and stabbed both of Archibold's lower legs in fast succession. Archibold then kneeled down on the ground as his strength to lift himself back up became more and more sapped.

"Are my eyes to be believed?! The king has been dethroned!" exclaimed the speaker. "Victory goes to Olberic Eisenberg!"

"Like father...like son. I have...failed him," said Archibold. "Rejoice, fool; you won the battle. Don't you fret for me. I'll just start another winning streak. As long as I have breath in my lungs and strength in my arm, I'll keep swinging this blade."

"You fought to honor the memory of a man long dead. But is that enough for the likes of me?" asked Olberic.

Olberic thought back to any family he had left to honor. He thought of Philip, who thought of Olberic as the closest thing he had to a father. Olberic felt his heart warm at the thought of reuniting with Philip and continuing to train the boy in defending himself and the village, but in his search for Erhardt Olberic wasn't sure if he would be able to return to Cobbleston after he finally met his former brother-in-arms again.

Archibold then walked to the knight and raised the warrior's arm in the air.

"Archibold yields!" exclaimed the speaker. "For the first time in four years, the king will not fight in the final battle! The Black Knight versus he Unbending Blade; whatever befalls, there shall be a new king at the tourney's end!"

Olberic then headed to the preparation room, where Cecily and Ned awaited him.

"You've come this far...now you simply have to win! Second place is out of the question!" said Cecily.

"Ain't ever seen the girl this agitated afore. Ye've lit a fire under her, that's for certain," said Ned.

Cecily replied with enthusiasm. "Why shouldn't I be agitated? He beat the reigning king! The one they said was all but invincible! By the gods, the devil can take if this Black Knight thinks he's the match of a kingslayer!"

"Whatever this Black Knight may be, judging by his previous fights, he stands the equal of any king," said Ned.

Olberic nodded. "No man should enter a battle expecting an easy victory. Least of all against one who was trained in the sword by Erhardt. Yet neither should any man shy from battle for fear of defeat. I shall fight with all my strength, and if the gods will that is not enough, then so be it. Agreed?"

"...Right. I know how it works. But...just make sure you use all your strength. I wouldn't want anything-"

"And from the west gate, Olberic Eisenberg!" shouted the speaker.

"That's my cue," said Olberic, before leaving from the prep room to the arena ring so that he can finally face Gustav.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Within the cave of the Forgotten Grotto lied a green treasure chest partially dug into the ground. The three travelers approached the chest as Tressa was eager to open the chest and obtain what's inside so that she could give the chest's belongings to Captain Leon.

Alfyn, Ophilia, and Tressa together pulled the chest out of the ground, before Tressa proceeded to open whatever treasure was inside that chest.

"Wow! It's gorgeous" exclaimed Tressa as she pulled out the rare gem of eldrite, before pulling out a folded-up paper from the chest as well.

"What's this? A letter?" said Tressa as she examined the letter further. "Addressed to Mr. Leon...I'll make sure this reaches him."

Before Tressa and the rest of her group could turn back to the entrance to the cave, they heard a roar emanating from further within the cave.

Tressa and the others took the roar as a sign of a dangerous beast lying deep within the cave, and proceeded to act on that sign by running towards the grotto's entrance. As the group started to run, they heard loud and frantic footsteps heading towards them. The group to see a large purple tiger with violet tusks and claws running towards them. As the Venomtooth Tiger sprinted nearer and nearer the group, the tiger felt a sudden succession of pain first from the fiery blasts that sparked near its left eye and then from the arrow that hit the tiger straight in the right eye. Tressa, Ophilia, and Alfyn saw H'aanit and Cyrus in front of them, the latter two having already aimed and fired their attacks at the tiger.

The five looked to see the tiger rolling around the floor screaming as it clawed at the burn marks and arrow in its eye bringing torment to the creature.

"The beast writheth arounden in pain! We musten fleeth before it seen us again!" exclaimed H'aanit.

"Exactly!" nodded Cyrus. "A vial's worth of Venomtooth Tiger toxin is lethal to any human, regardless of their fortitude. We must escape from that!"

Alfyn nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

The five travelers then quickly left the grotto, before the tiger had a chance to stand itself straight and ignore its pain so that it could chase after the group in its now-reduced sight.

After the five escaped from the grotto and stopped near Victors Hollow after successfully evading the tiger, they proceeded to check on each other in order to make sure that each of them were safe and out of any potential crisis from the Venomtooth toxin or any other dangerous hazards.

"Beith thou alright, Sister Ophilia?" asked H'aanit.

Ophilia assured the huntress. "I'm okay. Thank you for asking, H'aanit."

Cyrus spoke up. "I am curious. What compelled you to head into that grotto and subsequently into the den of that poisonous creature?"

"Oh, I was looking for this," said Tressa as she pulled out the letter and the eldrite, much to the fascination of the scholar in regards to the latter object.

"Eldrite, the ore of legend" remarked the wide-eyed professor.

"You know of it, Professor Albright?" asked Tressa.

Cyrus nodded. "Oh yes. Otherwise known as the eye of the seas. So beautiful, men liken it to the eye of a goddess...or so my tomes tell me. I have never observed an actual specimen before with my own eyes, mind you. It is also written that you can see an ocean inside, if you peer long enough."

"A whole ocean? With fish and seaweed and everything?" asked Tressa.

Cyrus laughed. "I would be surprised, to say the least, if the view offered so much detail. Truth be told, all the accounts are hearsay. Not one author has claimed to have found one of the stones. Though, not for the want of effort; it has been long sought after by pirates, kings, and would-be treasure hunters."

Tressa smiled. "Wow! Can't believe I've got the ore that everybody else is after," remarked Tressa.

Cyrus laughed again in elation. "Yes, how lucky you indeed are!"

"We can sharen laughs and smiles once we reacheth Victors Hollow. I fear for other beasts to attacketh while we stayen here. Let us move forward then, for safety," said H'aanit.

Alfyn nodded. "That idea sounds pretty good right now. I think we're all due for a rest from our crazy day. Let's head back to the city."

**Meanwhile, in the arena ring…**

Gustav spoke to Olberic. "You kept up your end of the bargain. I'm impressed. Erhardt told me a lot about you, back when we were both serving in that mercenary band...You still lost? Still wondering what that unbending blade of yours is for?"

_Joshua fought for love,_ thought Olberic. _Archibold for the memory of his father, and the honor of his line. I once fought to protect someone. But I failed, and that person is no more...Yes. Mayhap I am lost. But not today. Today, I fight for victory._

Olberic readied his sword.

"I see you found yourself an answer," said Gustav. "Let's see how well it serves you in battle!"

Gustav then put on his helmet and then readied his blade.

"Then to arms!" yelled Olberic.

The speaker spoke. "Let the final duel begin!"

Olberic charged toward and swung his blade down towards Gustav's helmet. Gustav blocked the attack with his shield, before stabbing his blade into Olberic's direction. Olberic moved to the side of the stabbing attack, before swinging his blade down on the handle of Gustav's sword. The sword was pushed down out of Gustav's grip, with Olberic using his foot to kick the blade backwards and away from Gustav's current position.

Gustav then pushed his shield towards Olberic, before Olberic stepped to the side again and swung his blade upwards through one of the helmet's horns. The helmet was pushed upwards and out of Gustav's head, before falling on the ground near the Black Knight.

Gustav charged again with his shield towards Olberic, but Olberic stepped right by the charging shield and moved behind the Gustav's shield. Olberic swung his blade with enough force to push the shield out of Gustav's grip, before using the strength he had left after his first swing to swipe the blade right near Gustav's neck.

With his weapons out of his hands and Olberic's blade right at his throat, Gustav groaned in frustration. "Curse myself...but the victory is yours."

The speaker barked. "He yields! He yields! All hail the Unbending Blade! A new king of the arena is crowned! Three cheers for Olberic Eisenberg!"

The crowd cheered uproariously. Primrose was impressed by Olberic defeating Gustav without spilling a drop of blood. Therion was impressed as well, and considered joining with the strong warrior and the dancer for more guaranteed safety on the way to Noblecourt.

Gustav spoke to Olberic. "When you're ready, come by my room at the inn, and I'll tell you what I know."

Gustav then left the arena as Cecily and Ned approached Olberic and congratulated the warrior for winning the tournament. Olberic then started to leave the arena and head out to the inn to meet with Gustav before the day ended.

**Meanwhile, at the tavern…**

The five travelers entered the tavern, leading to Tressa spotting Captain Leon and then walking up to him.

"Mr. Leon," said Tressa.

Leon turned around to regard the merchant.

Tressa continued. "I followed the map and found this."

Tressa handed Leon both the eldrite and the letter.

Leon opened the letter and read from it.

"_Did you ever find what's most precious to you?"_

"Baltazar," said Leon.

**Several years ago, at a cliff next to the sea…**

"Leon, what's more precious to ye than anything in the world?" asked Baltazar.

"Most precious?" asked Leon. "All my treasures are precious."

Baltazar laughed. "I didn't mean gold or gems, Leon."

"Then what did you mean?" asked Leon.

"Do ye have something so dear to yer heart that ye'd risk life and limb for it?" asked Baltazar. "When we were lads in that poor town, we thought having riches was all there was to life. But I've been wondering lately...if that's the life worth living. And then I wonder...what life is worth living. I used me strength to steal from the weak, just like ye, Leon. And it took years of looting to realize that none of it meant anything to me. No...not everything that glitters is gold."

Leon looked at his friend in contemplation as Baltazar walked away.

_After that final race with Baltazar, I couldn't stop thinking about his last words._

"_If I win, ye hand over yer most precious treasure."_

_But what was my most precious treasure?_

_In the coming days, I kept asking myself the same question._

_But I never came to an answer. Until one day, I realized...I'd obtained nothing._

_Just like Baltazar, I no longer had a reason to continue as a pirate._

_I lowered my flag, and I dedicated myself to repairing Baltazar's ship._

_I decided to pursue the dream of my friend in his stead._

_And so, I became the captain of a merchant ship._

**In the present…**

Leon snapped out of his reflections to regard Tressa again. "I want you to keep that stone, lass."

Leon handed Tressa back the eldrite.

Tressa was surprised and expressed as such to Leon. "Really? But it belonged to your friend."

Leon responded. "This letter is all I need. That stone holds no meaning to me. Everyone has something precious to them. Whether it be land, riches, honor, or what have you...There is an abundance of treasure in this world. But there is only space in one's heart for a single, truly precious treasure. And I've found mine. Baltazar's ship. It gave me another chance at life. What is your most precious treasure?"

Tressa was very unsure at answering Leon's question. "I...I don't know yet. But I know I'll find it someday."

Leon nodded. "Aye. With those keen eyes, I have no doubt you will. But be prepared: your life will never be the same after. Farewell, lass."

Leon then left the tavern, as Tressa took out her journal and started chronicling more of her experiences.

_I saw Mr. Leon again. He taught me that there is only one true treasure in a person's life._

_I haven't found that treasure in my life yet, but I'll keep searching until I do._

_It's just a matter of time now._

Tressa held out the eldrite. "With the eldrite in hand, I'm ready for the auction."

Tressa then joined Alfyn, Ophilia, Cyrus, and H'aanit as they were grouped together within the tavern.

Primrose and Therion soon entered the tavern, expecting Olberic to show up soon for refreshments after his dueling. The two then headed towards Cyrus and the other four travelers seated near him after the scholar waved at them to head over to his position.

**Meanwhile, at the inn…**

Olberic entered Gustav's room as he then faced the Black Knight.

"A deal's a deal," said Gustav. "You want to find Erhardt, and I'll honor my side of the bargain. Tell me, Sir Olberic. Are you familiar with the land from which Sir Erhardt hailed?"

Olberic answered. "Some border town in the far reaches of Hornburg...or so he once told me."

"Aye. A peaceful village called Grynd; at least it was, until it was razed in the war," said Gustav. ""Twas long before Lord Erhardt became a knight that he lost his home. After that, he joined a band of sellswords for a spell. It was there he got an idea in his head. And so he finally came to serve Hornburg and the crown...as a spy."

Olberic replied in frustration. "Preposterous! You mean to tell me that Erhardt meant to betray us all along?!"

Gustav answered the warrior. "His eyes always burned with fire when he told the tale. 'The king of Hornburg turned his back on us,' he'd say, 'and sat on his ass as our homes burned.' I don't pretend to admire Erhardt's deeds, nor claim they are honorable. But then, I've never known the pain and anguish Sir Erhardt was forced to bear. Though I wonder, sometimes, how it made him feel to see justice done. If winning his revenge put his heart at ease. I never asked him, and he never told me. But of all the men in this world, mayhap he'd tell you. Erhardt taught me to be a true warrior. And I daresay he was a friend as well. I know of little else but the ways of battle. Whatever his sins might've been, I was proud to call him a brother...You'll find Sir Erhardt in the desert town of Wellspring. When you do...well, I trust you'll do what's right."

"Even if that means I slay him? Your friend, your mentor, your brother," said Olberic.

"If that is what you believe he deserves, I reckon he'll accept his fate. And so will I," said Gustav.

"I will listen to what he has to say. That much I can promise you. But no more," said Olberic.

Olberic then left Gustav's room as he headed towards the tavern to get a drink after his hard-fought day.

Olberic reflected on the words Gustav left him. _Does Gustav have the right of it? Did Erhardt wield his sword for the sake of revenge? If so, does he still wield it, even though the thirst for vengeance has been sealed? Could it be that we are the same? Has Erhardt, too, lost his purpose?_

**Meanwhile, at the tavern…**

"Thou asken to travelen together?" questioned H'aanit.

Cyrus nodded. "Indeed. I was impressed in the morning when the six of you plus that Sir Olberic defended that family by engaging with those gargantuan boars. With our abilities combined, we were able to take down such formidable beasts with zero casualties. I deduce that if we cooperate in our journeys, it would yield better results for us all and thus ensures more safety for our physical and mental states. I myself am headed for Quarrycrest, and Sister Ophilia is headed to Saintsbridge first for the Kindling. I am aware that Primrose and Therion are headed to Noblecourt, so they may not join our paths for now. And I have yet to see what Olberic's current destination is for the moment. But H'aanit, Alfyn, and Tressa, may I ask what your current sights are set for?"

H'aanit answered. "I aimen for Stonegard. I doth agree that our travels fareth better when we moven together. And Linde has taken in interest in thee. If I were to bar her from thee, she mayeth run back to thee and I would have to runnen back to thee just to grabben her. And yet, she may runnen off again."

Linde then nudged her head against the scholar's leg, as Cyrus chuckled at Linde and then nodded to the huntress.

Alfyn spoke next. "Well, shucks. I don't have any place I need to be. And I know Ophilia has one of the most important jobs for protecting the realm. It wouldn't go right by me if I left her behind while she's traveling across Orsterra. If she were to face a bind, and I wasn't there to get her out of it, then gods damn myself for ignoring my chance to help the Flame."

Ophilia smiled at the apothecary's kind offer to help. "Thank you so much, Alfyn. I was told that the roads I would travel would be full of perils and dangers, but with you on my side I feel stronger for going through these paths. I must visit Saintsbridge and then Goldshore, before heading back to my home Flamesgrace in order to complete my pilgrimage."

Tressa spoke next. "I'm off to the Merchants' Fair in Grandport. But that doesn't mean I have to head there by myself. And if Ophilia is passing by Goldshore (which is near Grandport), then far be it from me to take whatever aid this merchant can afford. I don't have to pay for your assistance though, right?"

The travelers chuckled at Tressa's financial concern, even Therion who whispered a brief second of laughter and refused to continue further lest he be seen as jovial which is not an attitude Therion was sure he wanted to be associated with at the moment.

"I appreciate the offer Mr. Albright, but as you said my path is headed in a different direction towards Noblecourt. Perhaps another day, we shall meet again in our travels. But regardless, I hope for your travels to go without tribulation," said Primrose.

"And I hope the same to you, as well," said Cyrus.

"I'm also headed to Noblecourt, so don't count me in your group," said Therion in a matter-of-fact manner to the professor.

Primrose then saw Olberic entering through the door of the tavern, and waved him over to where she and the six other travelers were sitting at within the establishment.

Primrose spoke to Olberic as he arrived next to her. "You did wonderfully out there, today."

Olberic nodded. "Thank you for the fine words, Primrose. I have found out where Erhardt is. He lies in the desert town of Wellspring. I will face him there, after we have traveled to Noblecourt." 

Primrose looked surprised at Olberic, before responding to the knight. "You do not intend to seek the man now?"

Olberic shook his head. "I will meet Erhardt again. But not until I have assured your safety. I know you intend to go after the two men marked with the crow regardless of whether or not I come with you. And I will not let you face them by yourself, especially after that tense battle with Rufus."

Primrose smiled at the warrior's consideration and offer of assistance for her. She was sure that after he had uncovered Erhardt's location, the knight would part ways with her if their paths had split in different directions. But Olberic had chosen to stay with dancer, even if that meant his search for Erhardt would extend to a longer time. And she knew that the warrior was eager to see Erhardt as soon as possible. But she would not refuse the help offered to her, especially after that battle with Rufus indicated the potential strength of the other men marked with the crow (especially if the other men ended up stronger than the Left-Hand Man).

"Very well, then," said Cyrus as he looked at the other seven travelers before then raising his glass. "To the travels ahead!"

The other six travelers humored the scholar and repeated his toast, with the exception of Therion who just maintained his gaze around the rest of the group he was sitting next to at the moment. "To the travels ahead!"

**The next morning…**

"Is everyone ready?" asked Cyrus.

"I am," said Alfyn.

"Me too," said Tressa.

"Me as well," said Ophilia.

"I am prepared," said H'aanit, as Linde lowly meowed while Hägen barked.

"Then let us be off!" exclaimed Cyrus as he and the other four travelers moved with him away from the inn within Victors Hollow, while Olberic, Primrose, and Therion looked on from the inn at the leaving five travelers who accompanied them in the previous morning.

Alfyn and Tressa looked back to Therion and waved goodbye to the thief. Therion hesitated to put his open hand up as a gesture of goodbye to the two travelers who saved his life, before deciding that he should at least show one final sign of gratitude to them especially if he may never see them again. His raised open hand as a means of saying goodbye to the apothecary and the merchant was a surprise to the thief himself, as he hadn't lowered his cynical and bitter side of himself like that for several years outside of the necessary alliance with others in order to get through his travels across Orsterra.

"Merchants' Fair, here I come!" exclaimed Tressa as the five travelers started to leave southward of the Woodlands from Victors Hollow.

The three other travelers soon set forth, after finishing up their own preparations at the inn, to head onto the path that would lead them eastward across Orsterra.

"Thank you for joining us, Therion," said Primrose.

"I'm only doing this because the roads could be filled with beasts and bandits. I need all the protection I can get," said Therion as he struggled to put up a front of not sharing attachment with anyone else in his life now.

"Noted," said Primrose. "Nevertheless, we are appreciative of you for accompanying us to Noblecourt. As you said, the paths can be dangerous and it is important to have as much aid as possible when traveling forth across the land. The gods know I couldn't reach as far as I have without assistance from others," said Primrose as she looked at Olberic.

The three were about to leave the city of Victors Hollow when they heard a shout behind them at the entrance to the city.

"Hey! Where are you running off to?!"

The three turned around to see Cecily running up to Olberic along with Ned.

"What does it matter? The tourney is over. Our bargain is concluded," said Olberic.

"It is. But that doesn't mean we can't bid each other godspeed," said Cecily.

"We won't let ye go sneaking away without so much as a fare-thee-well," said Ned.

Olberic responded. "You have my thanks."

Cecily replied. "And you have ours. You know, if you're looking for a new line of work, you could do worse than being a full-time champion."

"The offer is welcome, but it's not the life for me," said Olberic.

"If ye ever have a change of heart, just drop on by. Or even if ye don't, ye'll always be welcome here," said Ned.

"Thank you, friend. I may do just that. In the meantime, take care of those wounds," said Olberic.

"Don't you worry about me. I'll be fighting fit soon enough, and ready to give a good showing at next year's tourney," said Ned.

"The road calls. Until our paths cross again," said Olberic.

Olberic then turned back to the path that led to Noblecourt, with the thief and the dancer following along with him. Primrose smiled at the warrior making new friends, and then hoped that after he encountered Erhardt he can meet Cecily and Ned and the people of Cobbleston again.

Primrose wasn't sure about departing from Olberic and returning to her former home after her quest was complete, but that thought would be put aside for now as she focused on traveling with Olberic and Therion towards Noblecourt in order to finish what has already taken ten years and counting to complete.


End file.
